Green is the new black
by Ruthy4vrSmoaked
Summary: Hermione is tired of waiting for the prince on the white broomstick. She decides to become a single mother and attends a corporate Halloween party in search for the perfect donor. Draco has no clue that the one woman he could not forget after one passionate night not only is the girl who exceed him at school but also the mother to the heir he longs after.
1. Halloween Party

**All my love and eternal gratitude for BrinnaDeeofSee**

 **Disclaimer, all you recognise does not belong to me, but to our Queen J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Halloween Party**

* **Draco** *

He spotted her on the other side of the room, wearing a long chiffon dress, in shiny Slytherin green. The back was so deep it he could see the curve of her spine. The halter neck had neckline that pushed the bosom up and unveiled, through a teardrop opening, the shape of full breasts.

His eyes ran down her dress to find a pair of nicely shaped legs, bare from the knee down to her feet inside of a perfect matched pair of Louboutin's in similar green with the famous red sole. She looked seductive, not vulgar.

 _What a fine example of the feminine gender_ he thought, seeing the lady sip from her champagne glass. Her hair, long auburn brown curls, was controlled from the top of her head in a bun, but flowed freely down her back, confirming what he already knew: this lady was wearing no bra, her bosom being firm on its own.

A green mask covered her eyes and hid half her face. He couldn't quite place her, but she looked familiar. He felt compelled to go to her, drawn by her beauty and the seductive look in her eyes when they made contact. Confident he didn't look anything but handsome, he walked towards her, a sly smile on his lips - his Draco Malfoy trademark perfection through the years of experience in seducing women - his face was covered by a small black mask around his eyes only.

"So, how's the party going for you?" his voice a deeper tone than normal.

* **Hermione** *

She saw him check her out as soon as she spotted his blond hair. Her mind made a quick pro and con list, analyzing if Draco would be a suitable candidate for the execution of her plan: become a single mom. She had double checked with some spells and knew, for sure, today would be the perfect day of the month for a successful outcome. Her presence at this party was in fact only for this intent; she hated this kind of jet set encounter.

No matter how much she still hated him for the hell he gave her during her Hogwarts time, she had to admit: better genes were nowhere to be found. The man was eye candy from head to toe, manly v-shaped body concealed in a black two-piece suit, bow tie, and white shirt. The shirt made no fuss in covering his abs. _The years had been good to the bastard_ she continued to admit, her head spinning at light years speed.

 _Confess girl. If you are going through with this, you might as well take a piece of a sex god while you're at it. He is famous, after all, for his sexual talents and he looks amazingly hot._ She could not help but think about the failure Ron had been in bed. His only concern was coming himself, often leaving her quite frustrated in the end. She lost count of how many times she had to finish herself off afterwards in the bathroom, to come out and find Ron snoring in bed, fast asleep.

 _I AM going for a piece of Malfoy. In the end, he is an intelligent wizard with a heart and the looks. The perfect genes, only the best for my baby._

Not as brave as Harry was during the last battle at Hogwarts, Draco had been a crucial element in defeating Voldemort, sabotaging his ultimate plans. Due to his part in the battle, the Ministry hadn't incriminated him, though it took several years before the wizarding community would accept him as a wizard instead of a Death Eater. His efforts and multiple financial contributions to the restoration of Hogwarts played a huge part in this change of hearts.

He spoke to her with a deeper voice she was used to, "So, how's the party going for you?" startling her and sending jolts of electricity to her core.

"Boring, I expected more energy. People are too polite for a theme party like this," she answered, realizing in a second that he had no idea who she was. Proud of herself for concealing her identity so good she breathed, "And you? How is the party going for you?"

"I must agree with you. It is a boring party. But see, I spotted this amazing woman on the other side and just like that, this party has become a lot more interesting. I couldn't resist approaching her, and asking her if she wants to dance with me." His hand, palm up, waited for her answer. Laying hers on top, she murmured, "Show me the way."

* **Draco** *

"So, mystery lady, how should I call you?" Adjusting his pace to the tune of "Chasing Cars", he whispered in her right ear,

"Hmm, you can call me Jane," she said softly, chuckling in his ear; he could feel her smile against his shoulder, "And you are Mr.?"

"Draco," he stammered, her perfume intoxicating him, "My name is Draco."

With one hand on her bare back, he noticed she was the perfect size for him, her head fitting flawlessly in the crease of his neck, her skin soft under his hand. _This woman is going to be my death. Damn, if it isn't a good way to go._

"Is there a Mister Jane?" he inquired, hoping to Merlin that her answer would be negative. He felt his groin agree with him; this woman should be his by the end of the night. _Draco control! Think of Aunt Lucrezia._

"No, there's no Mister Jane. We turned out to be a bad joint-venture." Her words were colder than her previous answers.

"I'm glad. In fact, I was hoping for it. You see, I'm wondering if you would want to continue our little thing in a…more private setting."

"I'm not opposed; it's becoming hot in here. I could use fresh air." Looking him straight in the eye, this woman made him falter on the dancing floor. _Witch, you know exactly what you are doing to me_.

Apparating them into his penthouse bedroom at Hyde Park London, he let go of her briefly, asking her softly, "Can I offer you a drink?"

"I'm not thirsty for a beverage, Draco," his name came out of her lips as a whisper. Losing every bit of control he had, he whisked her into his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips, asking entrance for his tongue. The gloss on her lips was a mixture of champagne and strawberry. He raised his hand to take her mask away, but she stopped him. "Masks stay on, Draco."

"I want to see your face," he pleaded, but she shook her head, "Not tonight."

Demanding her mouth once more, his hands moved over her back to grab her bum, giving it a squeeze before his right hand travelled up in search of her breast. "Perfect size," he murmured.

She raised her arms to loosen up the button holding the halter neck together and let it flow down, giving him the access he needed to lower it, and take her breast in his hand. Pinching a nipple between thumb and forefinger, he drew a soft squeal from her lips. "So responsive, love."

"You have too many clothes on, Draco," she breathed, while pushing his blazer off, with his help, shedding it away by a shake of his arms. Her hands kept on going with her task, unbuttoning his shirt, a bit impatient when one button didn't cooperate. Draco removed his hands just to unhook his cufflinks, while Hermione pulled on the tailsof his shirt and took it off completely. Taking a step back, she admired his chiseled abs, marble white skin, and a blond trail of hair heading towards his hips. "Like what you see, ma'am?"

"It's not bad," she giggled.

"Not bad? Honey, after I'm done with you, you will not desire anyone else."

"Ha ha, all these empty promises."

"Woman, I'll…" claiming a kiss, his tongue dueling with hers in a battle for pleasure. He pushed her dress over her hips till it fell, a mound of green tissue on the floor. "Miss Jane likes green I see," his gaze admiring the lace briefs she was wearing.

Her hands were frantically fussing with his belt and the button of his pants, impatient to open the zipper. A victorious mumble left her lips, when she finally was able to insert a hand in his silk trunks and grab his erection. Her thumb ran over the top of the head, grabbing the drop of pre-cum that glistened. He hissed in response, "Love, you are killing me."

"Not just yet, Mr. Draco," his lip twitching by hearing her mention Mister.

Guiding her backwards to the bed, their clothes out of the way with a kick from his foot, he grabbed her bum again, this time raising her until she could wrap her legs around his waist, her soaking wet core resting against his iron hard manhood. Holding her with one hand on her back, he crawled on the bed carrying her with him until her head could rest on the pillow.

Letting go, he took a moment to admire the beauty underneath him, with a worshipping look in his eyes. "You are beautiful, love." Both hands grasped her breasts, squeezing the firm flesh, pinching the perky nipples. He lowered his head to take one, then the other, sucking and biting, responding to her moans and the way she stroked his hair. Looking up with one nipple in his mouth, he held her eyes on his while slipping the nub between his teeth. His smile was smug as he watched her bite in her bottom lip, his teasing increased her need for release.

Letting a hand slide between them, he touched her clit with his thumb and finger, while two others slid between her folds, feeling her entrance, "Love, you are so wet. I have to taste you."

Going down on her, and placing his frame between her legs, he licked her through the seams of her thong. "You taste so good, love." He attacked her folds as soon as his hands had removed the lace barrier, biting and sucking at her oversensitive bud; her hips convulsed at the sparks of heat that ran through her body. Two fingers entered her first, carefully, testing, but when they felt no resistance, he pushed in, withholding nothing. He fingered her deeply, curling his fingers when they almost exited her walls, rubbing her inner spot in a delicious way. Stepping up the pace, he felt her reach the peak, sending her over the top whilst his fingers never stopped, "Yes, love, come for me. You are so beautiful."

* **Hermione** *

Giving up all the control she had, she could only focus on the hot sensations Draco made her feel. He did know how to play a woman's body and she was enjoying every second of it. Feeling the peak approaching, she finally experienced what it was to come by the hands of a man. Her need intensified with the sight of his blond hair between her legs, his grey eyes connecting with hers, full of desire, savoring her ecstasy. He made her feel a woman, a sexy being for the very first time.

She came with a deep moan from her throat, her head flipped backwards on the pillow, eyes closed, her own hands on her breasts pinching her nipples, "Oh, Merlin! Draco!" He didn't stop, not until the waves calmed down, her smile one of complete satisfaction. She heard him say in a deep voice, "You have no idea how beautiful you were, coming for me, like that." Spinning like a kitten, she focused on him, her eyelashes fluttering, "Hmm."

Pulling herself up on all fours, she motioned him to lie down next to her. Her eyes, still orgasm drunk, told him perfectly what she was planning to do. First, claiming a deep kiss, she tasted herself on his tongue and lips, pressing a series of kisses in a wet trail down his chest, paying special attention to his pert nipples. She continued her way down, licking his bellybutton, reaching her destination and taking him, without a warning, inside her mouth as deeply as she could. His deep groan was one of sheer pleasure; his left hand moved her hair to the side, so he could enjoy the perfect view of her swollen lips around his shaft, running up and down, her tongue flashing over the arrow head.

Her blowjob didn't last long; gasping, he pulled her up to a straddling position over his hips, "I need to come inside you, love. I can't hold out, if you go on like this." He called upon all the restraint he still had left. The last thing he wanted now was to come like an inexperienced teenager on his first night. "Take me in like this, love."

Guiding his cock, she lowered on him, both moaning in response, "You are so perfect, love. Fuck me, baby. Take all you want, love." Holding her hips tightly, he showed her exactly how he wanted her, her breasts swinging up and down at their pace. She rocked her clit against his pubic bone, as her body dictated, searching for that one orgasm she had never experienced – the one with a man inside her core.

* **Draco** *

He pulled himself up to a sitting position, so he could have access to her nipples, sucking hard on each, alternating between the one and the other. His thumb rubbed her clit – still engorged and oversensitive from her previous orgasm – he pressed the exact amount of tension, yearning to make her cum, once more, with him, so they could fall together in the whirl of pleasure.

Although he had shared his bed with a vast number of partners, this woman was by far the most exquisite he has ever been with. _I'm not letting her go. She is my home; I'm home inside her body._

He came in an explosion of senses, this thought invading his mind simultaneously. The release was one he never had felt before, and by what he could sense, neither had she. His Jane held on to him as if he was a beacon, the waves of her second orgasm rippling through her, while she kept repeating "Oh, my God!" her hips burying him deep inside, clutching, letting no drop of his cum go to waste.

Satisfied to the bone, he held on to her, stroking her back, while he searched for a way to steady his breath, a fulfilled purr bubbling from deep. Holding her face between both hands, he kissed her gently, and pulled her down with him, covering them with the bedsheets. He held an arm around her while she curled around him, a sigh escaping her lips. He fell asleep with a smile of contentment on his face.

* **Hermione** *

She woke up, startled. She had meant to close her eyes for ten minutes to recover from her exhaustion, but instead of a short nap, she fell deeply asleep, waking up to the first rays of sun.

Looking next to her, her gaze found a peaceful Draco still deep in his dreamland, one of his hands possessively on her breast. She was wondering how this man had drawn the blood from under nails, and then given her the ultimate sexual fulfillment.

Kissing him softly on the lips she whispered, "You have given me more than I wished for. I'm forever grateful." Climbing softly out of his embrace and his bed, she silently transformed her dress into more casual jumper and jeans, grabbed her wand and apparated away, after gazing one last time at the man that had given her the ultimate gift: making her feel like a woman.


	2. First Long Time No See

**All my love and eternal gratitude for BrinnaDeeofSee**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: first long time no see**

*March, 5 months later*

"Mr. Withers, Miss Granger. Mr. Zabini is ready to receive you." The older lady motioned them to enter the meeting room; 'Wings of Cocoa' was a company specialized in cocoa beans trading, mainly from South America.

Wings of Cocoa hired Hermione and her senior partner, Lewis Withers, to perform an audit on the company, due to some incoherent data according to the accountancy department. She was a junior partner at Withers & Partners since last month and this new client was a big fish in London's wizard business world.

It was three years since she had kissed the Ministry of Magic goodbye; her part in the battle brought fame and opened doors, but did not come with recognition for her talent and effort. Plus, seeing Ron wandering around the corridors of the Ministry, on daily basis, became too much; their break-up had affected their friendship and she needed the space to recover. Numbers and accountancy turned out to be a hidden talent and she focused on a new career away from magic, inside a boring but reliable world. She was proud of her promotion, solely based on her hard work and not part of a buy-one-get-three-combo deal.

The space they entered, luxurious with big windows, overlooking the city of London, the capital's heart of business for both the wizard and Muggle worlds. At the end of the long meeting table, Hermione recognized the black face of the man sitting on the left side of the CEO's chair.

Rising to his feet, he extended a hand towards her boss, Lewis, "I'm Blaise Zabini, a pleasure to meet you." He shifted his attention to Hermione, giving her a once over with a raised eyebrow at the sight of her swollen belly. "My dear, Hermione Granger, I'm pleased to see you again and I believe congratulations are in order."

"Thank you, Mr. Zabini, your gesture is much appreciated." Her face lit with a polite smile, Blaise had been her second nightmare at school after Malfoy.

Still smiling, he objected, "Hermione, we have studied together at Hogwarts God knows how long ago…" his hands slightly up. "Eight years," she added. "Damn! Eight years? I lost count." His hand rubbed over his face, "But anyway, no way I want you to keep this Zabini thing. From now on, you will call me Blaise and I won't accept any other name." Gesturing to the chair opposite of his, he continued, "Besides, my mother would swat me in the head if I were not polite to a pregnant woman."

"That's an announcement I don't hear often in your office Blaise. My honest and warm congratulations Mrs.…" Draco's voice stops when Hermione turns around; instinctively she laid a hand on her belly, _oh shit_. "…Mrs. Weasley, I presume." Taking her hand in his, he left a light kiss on the back of her palm, "Congratulations, Hermione. You will be the best mother."

"Ah, thank you, Mr. Malfoy." She stammered as he spoke her given name for the first time in all of these years, but Draco continued, with a dismissive shake of his head, "What applies for Blaise, is also true for me, Hermione. Call me Draco. My father was Mr. Malfoy."

"Okay, Draco. Yes, fine, hmm, but it's still Granger. Ron and I, we are not a thing anymore."

"I'm glad you're smarter now; that Weasley rat was below your level anyway. Please take a seat; what do you want to drink?" After shaking hands with Lewis, he claimed the seat at the head of the table, his finger on the intercom waiting for her answer, "Hermione?"

"Yes?" Her thoughts were clearly somewhere else.

"What should I ask for you to drink?" Draco insisted.

"Oh, ah, water should do, thank you."

"Are you feeling okay, Hermione?" Draco watched her face with concern, her skin complexion somewhat paler than he remembered.

"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry. Pregnancy hormones you know? They mess with your internal system. Water is fine, superb, thank you, Malfoy…I mean, Draco."

* **Hermione***

 _Stop fidgeting woman. He doesn't know that he's the father. He looks hot, damn it, in that suit. Behave, woman! I have a thing for men in suits… *sigh* Take a deep breath, control your nerves and do your job. After this meeting, he'll be gone; things will go back to normal. Are you sure? Positive. I'm going crazy; I'm fighting my own brain. Bloody Merlin, Jesus, Virgin Mary, have mercy you all._

She took several deep breaths to calm her nerves, her hands on her lap, fingers fidgeting with a piece of her camel colored skirt. Looking at her old-time enemies from school, her face in an Oscar-worthy act of cool girl, she tried hard not to give away a hint of her internal struggle.

"Draco, pardon my bluntness. I expected a meeting with the CEO of Wings, Mr. Zabini, Blaise," her hand in an apologizing gesture. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"No need for excuses, Hermione. You see, Wings of Cocoa with Blaise as vice CEO is part of the Malfoy Corp holding. He alerted me to the inconsistent data on our financial side, so I decided to come over to have a look for myself. We've contacted Withers & Partners based on their long reputation and I am very pleased to see you here, while you can understand that I have my own questions about how a hero within our community would choose a job as an auditor."

Hermione had some trouble following his answer as her eyes were pulled towards the shape of his lips. Pulling slightly on her white shirt, she fanned herself. That mouth, my God.

"I can be quick on that one before we move along to the reason why we are here. As you mentioned, I'm considered a hero, but I got treated as the girl who's lucky to be around, to sit tight at a desk and do nothing. I got tired of not receiving the respect that I deserve to have, plus I always loved working with numbers, so career change and here we are three years later." She saw him smirk at her answer. _He can't read minds, can he? Should I go for occlumency lessons?_ Grabbing the tumbler, she took a big gulp of the fresh water.

Lewis grasped his throat, "I suggest further inquiries about the past, to take place in a more private setting. Can we move on to the matter at hand?" Looking up at Hermione, he opened his suitcase, giving her the hint with a tilt of his head. Taking a notepad and a quill she prepared to take notes, too.

Blaise and Draco smiled at each other; Hermione's actions were so out of character.

"The accountancy clerk has approached us with some alarming numbers that he cannot place. He suspects that money doesn't follow the right channels, but he can't find the leak." Blaise took control of the moment, explaining why they needed Withers & Partners' services. "There's where you guys come in, with your impeccable reputation, and I hope that you can solve this mystery for us."

Hermione thought for a moment, "We'll need access to all the books, computers, and information in order to get to the bottom of this. It will take several weeks for us to uncover the reason." Lewis added, "It will basically be you Hermione; I'm busy with another client as you know. I only accompanied you for the inquiring first meeting."

"You'll have everything at your disposal, Hermione, and I would suggest that you start your research here at our office, in this very room. You have here all the comfort and space you need, and I have already instructed my personal secretary, Miss Mary Sue, to help you with whatever you need." Blaise added, "Of course, I'll have her also bring whatever a pregnant woman desires, pickles, olives, ice cream…"

Lewis laughed, "Scratch the pickles and add salt chips to that list. You should see her devour a bag."

Hermione smiled, embarrassed, "It's not that bad. And I can contain myself until after working hours." The look Lewis gave her told the other two men exactly how much self-control she was demonstrating lately.

Draco commented, smirking, "The last thing Malfoy Corp needs is a disgruntled unborn. Salt chips, olives, and which ice cream exactly, Mr. Withers?"

Lewis answered looking at Hermione with a fatherly look in his eyes, smirking "Chocolate chip cookie dough, preferably from Ben & Jerry's if I'm correct. Right, Hermione?"

Blushing, she nodded, hiding her face in both hands.

* **Draco** *

He liked this Hermione. Though she was acting weird, nervous as if she was hiding something, the motherhood was doing miracles to her face. It was softer, her hair less bushy, but still a mane of wild curls. She looked good in that white blouse and maternity skirt in camel tones, professional, inside and out.

He felt protective somehow, maybe due to the shadows that crawled in her eyes when she told them why she left the Ministry. He wondered what had happened between her and that Weasley rat. He might get along with Potter after such a long time, but the rat will always remain the rat.

Yet, Hermione was another thing. He hid his crush since the fourth year behind an act of bullying and pestering, but she was a beauty in his eyes. When he saw her at Yule ball in that gorgeous pink dress, he couldn't help feeling jealous of Krum.

And now, she was standing here, glowing, smiling at him. Starting from a new leaf. Pity, she was dating the father of her baby. He might have taken a leap of faith and tested the waters if given the chance. He shit nowadays on the nonsense of purebloods, realizing a long time ago that if not for a Muggle-born, everyone's fate would have been different. Potter received most of the rewards, but it was the brain of Hermione that had saved the Wizard World. The thankless bastards of the ancient wizards club clearly didn't recognize her as a person to be respected. To them, she was just a woman.

"When can you start?" he dropped a questioning look at both parties.

"Tomorrow, asap. But don't inconvenience your assistant. I can take it all with me to my office." Hermione suggested.

"I insist," Draco remarked before Blaise could intervene. "It will be good for my peace of mind knowing that you have any resource at your disposal when you need it. I'll leave my cell phone number with you." He watched Hermione raise her eyebrows, surprised.

"What? I'm a wizard that goes with his time. I have an iPhone, iPad, and iWatch that streaming thing–how is it called Blaise?"

"You mean Pornhub? Ouch!" Kicking Blaise in the shines under the table Draco corrected him, "Netflix! Yes, Netflix. I'm a fan of Muggle TV."

He heard her whisper, "Man, miracles do happen."

"We settle for tomorrow, at nine?"

Raising from their chairs, Lewis extended a hand first to Draco, "Perfect, Mr. Malfoy. I am grateful for your hospitality towards Miss Granger. She is indeed quite a remarkable woman."

Hermione, unused to this type of comment, extended her hand towards Draco, blushing. "I'll be here at nine a.m. sharp."

Before they reached the door, Draco called Hermione back. "Hermione, would you please join us for a dinner tonight? Catch up on the lost time, try to reconnect?"

She asked, "Us three?"

"Blaise will bring his wife, Pansy. You know her, don't you? If that's okay with you? Why don't you bring your boyfriend, fiancé, I don't know, you know, the father of your baby?"

Blaise was nodding in agreement, "We snakes, we have some things to apologize for and it could be good if we put this behind us before we start working together."

"Tonight?" Hermione still was incredulous. _Pinch me. Are they Slytherins at all_? "I can do tonight. But you don't need to book a table for a partner. I'm single."

"But the father...?" Draco was curious.

"Honestly? I could lie, but I think, adhering to the truth, is the best." Hermione paused taking a deep breath. "This is the result of a one-night stand after a party. No big deal. I look forward to becoming a single mother. At least a little man in my life, that will love me for who I am, not for what I stand for." She headed for the door Lewis was still holding open, "Will you text me where I should meet you?" She looked into Draco's eyes, holding his gaze just a little longer than required.

Still taken back from her confession, he answered, "I'll pick you up instead." Closing the distance between them, he took his phone out to save the address she gave him. He smiled when she asked, "We won't fly, will we?"

"No, Hermione, my broomstick nowadays has four wheels and a nice surround system build in," he reassured her.

 _One night stand? Prude Hermione? I'll be damned, who knew?_

Though, when their eyes connected, his heart felta _déjà-vu_.Reminding him of another pair brown eyes, still drunk from the orgasm he had given her.

His green angel.

 _It could not have been Hermione, I would have recognized her. Am I sure of this? right?_


	3. 4-Wheel Broomstick

**All my love and eternal gratitude for BrinnaDeeofSee**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: 4-wheel broomstick.**

* **Hermione** *

The bell rang. She pressed the intercom button, after checking the screen, "Hi, Draco. Hello. I'll be down in a minute!"

She stood in front of her mirror, checking out her image. She opted for a dark pink body con, from the latest Seraphine maternity collection, a boat neck dress and cap sleeves that wrapped around her feminine shapes smoothly. Shaking her head, she thought of how she almost had put on a green wrap dress, rethinking her choice so the devil wouldn't have a flashback.

 _Saved by the mirror, Cinderella_.

Grabbing a small clutch, she took the elevator down and sighed deeply.

In front of her, the blond incarnation of Adonis leaning casually against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest, his eyes running up and down, approving of her garment choice.

He was dressed in a light blue shirt, two of the top buttons left open, and his ass wrapped in dark washed slim fit jeans. _Those pants should be forbidden; they are unhealthy for a woman's mind_.

Licking her lips, she walked to him, the back of her hand again raised by him for a light kiss. "You look astonishing, Hermione."

Keeping her hand in his, he led her towards his car. "Wow, that's your broomstick on four wheels?" she exclaimed, admiring the nice Maserati parked at the front.

"It flies, too," he chuckled, opening the door for her. She tried to step in as elegantly as possible, not an easy task thanks to her swollen belly.

The interior was overwhelming: beige leather seats, so comfortable, the mahogany dashboard housed a big screen, Bach playing softly in the background. "A significant improvement compared to the Nimbus you used to use."

"I miss the wind sometimes, but hearing a beast like this roar when I'm driving through the M1 makes it all good."

"Collect many speeding tickets, eh?"

"Granger, I'm a wizard. Those machines can't read the number plate. And there is always a _confundo_ spell, remember?" Winking at her, he turned the engine on, the growl of the Maserati enhancing Draco's pride in his car.

They arrived minutes later at The Fat Duck. The porter opened her door, but Draco beat him at extending his hand to help her exit the car. Offering his arm, he guided her inside where the _maître_ was already waiting to show them to their table.

Blaise was standing up, waiting for them, "Hello, Hermione. You look beautiful tonight. Motherhood suits you." Gesturing towards his wife, "Pansy, you must remember Hermione."

"Good evening, Hermione. I'm pleased to see you and I must agree with my husband, you do look good." Pansy watched her with caution. The men were acting all polite and sweet, but all four of them knew the history of their past, what had been said and done. At what point did she expect Hermione to give them a free pass and act like they were best friends? She had no idea how this evening would develop and what impact this would have on Draco. She worried often about her ex-boyfriend and the lonely life he led these past few years. Time would tell.

"Thank you, Pansy." Hermione understood Pansy's attitude all too well. The men were all giving her their best manners and Draco's stance was freaking her out a little. She didn't recognize him this well behaved and so protective. She couldn't read this Draco and it confused her; anticipating his next move wasn't easy.

Taking a seat at the table across from Draco, she tried to relax and set her brain into less over analyzing.

Handing over the menus, the waiter asked them what they would like to drink. While Pansy and the two men decided on a prosecco, Hermione chose orange juice. "Hermione, forgive me for the indiscretion, how far along are you?" Pansy inquired curiously while setting the list aside.

"Five months and a week."

"Boy or a girl?"

"I'm expecting a son by the end of July." She smiled a typical expectant mother smile. "Do you have kids, too?" she asked in return, glancing between Pansy and Blaise to see the woman to her left wave a hand away, "Not yet. We are still enjoying the freedom, though I must confess, since my husband saw your belly, he's been bugging me about us."

"I'm not guilty of collateral damage," Hermione chuckled facing Draco. There it is again, that look on his face that I can't read. _Should I get ready for a git kind of reply? What's the matter with him?_

While she was wondering about the way he looked at her, the other couple exchanged a glance.

Saved by the waiter and the drinks, the two couples leaned back. Grabbing his glass by the stem, Draco raised it in a toast, "To a healthy baby, Hermione."

Casual safe talk was followed by starters and the main courses. There was something between the four of them, unsaid, waiting for the right moment to come out. It happened when the women got their dessert, men choking with the moan they heard from Hermione as she tasted the molten lava chocolate cake in front of her. "Pardon me guys, this is heaven," she grinned.

"Better than an orgasm?" suggested Pansy with red cheeks, wiggling her eyebrows.

Licking her lips, Hermione glanced quickly at Draco. "That depends on your partner, Pans. Forgive me for my liberty, but if you are talking about the Ron type, this cake is a thousand times better."

Pansy broke out in laughter while Blaise and Draco exchanged looks, dumbstruck over her answer.

.

"Miss Granger, may I suggest that, for a Gryffindor, your answer is quite Slytherin?" Blaise remarked with a sly smile.

"Truth be told, the Sorting Hat debated with me over this. He was sure that my place was in your House rather than Gryffindor's. But I told him exactly what I wanted and I don't regret my decision, not then, not now."

Draco tilted his head curious, "Why did you refuse to join us?"

"You're kidding me, Malfoy? You, more than these two, assured me that I, the Mudblood, knew exactly why I did not belong in Hogwarts." Making her point with her spoon directed at Pansy and Blaise, she continued in a soft voice, "I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt concerning your beliefs now, but back then? I wouldn't have survived the first night in the dungeons." Taking another spoon of chocolate, she looked at him defiantly.

"I guess you are right and I'm glad we came to this point." He sipped from his glass, gathering some courage. "I am very sorry for the way I treated you. This bullshit about blood was indoctrinated into me, I acted on it, and now I'm ashamed for every single time I called you that horrible name. I haven't forgotten the punch you dealt on my face though. That hurt! A lot!" Draco's tone of voice was somewhat dramatic for a second, before he continued with a serious tone. "I wish I could go back and redo stuff, but I need to live with the consequences. The only thing I hope is, that you somehow find the strength to forgive me, eventually. I want to make it up to you."

"So, do we." Pansy put her hand on top of Hermione's, squeezing.

Feeling tears coming up, Hermione rose to her feet and excused herself under the pretense of visiting the ladies' room. This whole apology act was suffocating her. Pansy followed her, however.

"Hermione, wait!" Taking her arm, Pansy brought her to a stop. "Do you really need to…?"

"I needed some air, Pans."

"I'm truly sorry. I really mean it. If times would have been different and you would have been sorted into our house, I'm sure you and I would have been friends. I've had a great night till now, honestly, but we, the snakes at that table, we felt the need to say sorry, Draco the most." She sighed. "I know I have no right to ask anything of you, but I have to. Hermione, give him an honest chance, let him apologize, and please be gentle with him. You have no idea what he has been through and your presence today is surprisingly doing a miracle on him. I care deeply for him and I want him to be happy. Please?" Pansy begged, creating more questions inside Hermione's head than solving them. "Hermione, it's not up to me to tell what happened. It's just, this man has paid dearly for things beyond his fault. Just don't hurt him."

 ***Hermione***

 _What the fuck? Did Pansy-pants just ask me to be gentle with Malfoy? Hell, what happened? And shitty shit, how will he react if he discovers that I tricked him? Shit, I should have chosen another dick to fuck. *internal slap to the head* language Granger! I can't bloody change a thing, can I? Come clean? Nope. Too much at risk. Leave my job? Nope, two. Worked too hard to be where I am, not going to jeopardize it. Do I know what to do? I'm fucked._

Pansy left her behind and she took the time to stall a little longer in the lady's room, pacing back and forth. A strange woman entered, recognized her from one of the tables and observed: "Lady, I wished my husband looked at me half the way your blond boyfriend looks at you."

Hermione fretted, "Excuse me? What do you mean?"

"Are you blind, girl? The man is crazy about you. He nearly killed the waiter with his eyes when the guy looked at your cleavage, plus he's been keeping an eye on you like a hawk: what you're eating and stuff. He's head over heels, believes me."

Hermione paled, "We are not together."

"I honestly don't know what the hell you are waiting for, girl. Even if that baby isn't his, by the look on his face, that's the least of his concerns. But hey, you do you."

Leaving Hermione with these words, the woman exited the loo. Figuring out that her absence might be taking too long, Hermione rejoined the Slytherins, mind troubled. _I'm so fucked up._

* **Draco** *

As the women left the table, he leaned back, processing the whole night. "Mate, I can't say what's bothering you. Spill the beans. You've acted strangely since this morning's meeting." Blaise questioned him before sipping his wine.

"She's not dating anyone."

"Yes, Draco. I heard it, too. So?"

"She's having a baby."

"Ahum, go on."

"I…I'm going to burn in hell."

"I'm still waiting for the punchline here, mate." Blaise counts on his fingers "One: she's a free woman, two: she is pregnant, beautiful pregnant I must admit, three?" shaking his middle finger until he notices the gesture he was doing. Blaise looked at Draco intensely. "Do you feel attracted to her, mate? I can't blame you. The little bitch has become a nice swan. You have been alone for too long, thanks to that whore of an Astoria. It is time you had some happiness back in your life. And if it comes with a prefab family, two frogs with one wand swing. How long has it been since you got a good lay?"

Scowling at Blaise, he growled, "Forgot the episode of my green angel, Jane?"

"How long has that been now?" Blaise continues to poke the bear.

"Pff, who cares, end of October last year."

"That makes...wait, one, two…five months ago. Too long for a Malfoy. Mate, woo this woman, go for it. Pregnant women can have sex until close to birth."

"Do I want to know how you know this, Blaise?"

"Better not!" he grimaced, "But you are straying from the point, mate. Let me spell it out for you. Granger is a healthy woman, clearly unsatisfied - not that it surprises me much, we are speaking of Weasley, right? You've heard her, the rat has no idea how to make a woman come – but back to my speech. She's smart, funny, hot, and needs love. You are smart, sometimes funny, hot, but not for me, and you need love. PLUS! Man, you know how to please a woman." Raising a finger, Blaise motions he's not done talking yet. "This could be a case of one plus one gives three or maybe four if you would go for one of your own blood later."

"What do you suggest? That I seduce her today?"

"No man," he swatted Draco on the head. "Show her the Draco everyone sees today. Make her understand that the Draco she knew was an ass, but belongs in the past. Woo her, make her fall in love with you, and ta-da." Hands in the air, "But I get to be the best man!"

Draco sniggers, "I'll think about it."

"Think about what, Drake?" Pansy sits next to him.

"Our Drake here is going to woo our lady over there. They make a nice couple, right wifey of mine?"

"Quit with your, Drake; I'm not a singing black bloke. You think I have a chance?"

"She's worth trying," Pansy admits. "She is loyal."

Grabbing his own chin, Blaise ponders about a comment from Draco. "How long did you say it has been since you saw that Jane girl?"

"Five months. Why?"

Frowning Blaise dismisses him. "Nothing, I'm just thinking." Putting up the best radiant smile he knows, he welcomes Hermione back to their table.

Draco, however, notices a change in Hermione's stance, "Everything okay?"

"Yes, I guess I'm getting tired it's been a long day. Would you mind…"

"I'll bring you back. I'm sure Pans and Blaise understand."

"Of course, I haven't been pregnant yet, but I can imagine your batteries get low superfast." Pansy stands up and grabs Hermione in a hug. "I hope we can meet later, do some baby shopping, and sister bonding time. I have you as an excuse now for a girls' trip."

Nodding, Hermione smiled tightly. Reciprocating the hug, she says her goodbyes to Pansy before turning to Blaise, who hugs her also. Before he lets her go, he whispers in her ear, "Sleep tight, Jane."

Warily, she looks up, but he eyes her with a gentle look. Rubbing her arm, he squeezes it slightly, leaving her more confused. He knows.

The ride back home happens in silence. "Hermione," Draco is crouching at the opening of the car whispering Hermione awake. "Hey, love."

Startled, she opens her eyes to find his face close to hers. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she thanks him, "Thank you for the lovely dinner, Draco."

"Should I help you get inside?"

"No, I'll be fine, thank you."

He walks her to the door, "Hermione?"

"Hm'ya?"

"Forgive me." He kisses her forehead before leaving her at the door.

He never heard her say, "I already have."


	4. Chocolate Frogs

**All my love and eternal gratitude for BrinnaDeeofSee**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Chocolate frogs**

* **Hermione** *

"Good morning, Miss Granger. How did the baby sleep today?" Blaise entered the meeting room the following morning, wide smile on his face and a brown paper bag in his hand. Approaching Hermione, he planted a kiss on her cheek, "Here, a breakfast treat. I doubt that at 9 am-ish olives and chips are a healthy option, so I decided to pamper my young mother with something more appropriate."

Curious, she took the bag after kissing him in return; opening it, she finds a chocolate frog, Muggle version which doesn't jump away. "You call chocolate healthier?" Chortling she extracts the figurine and puts the piece in her mouth, after breaking it off, "I can get used to this you know? Anyway…" she continues while savouring the goodness in her mouth, "… I'm happy you came so fast so I can start on this. I need you to explain to me how Wings works, what you do you exactly, and which is the Malfoy Corp's part is in the whole picture."

"You want to know how we function, correct?" Blaise enquired tilting his head.

"Basically, yes." Second chocolate chunk went in her mouth while she sat on a chair facing the window she chose as working spot. Blaise selected the one on the opposite side of the table.

"Wings of Cocoa, we trade with several cocoa plantations, mostly South America, acting as the middleman between buying, importing, and selling to chocolate manufacturing industry partners in the UK. We bring the primary industry together with the producing one. Sometimes we trade small parties, but in the peak of the season, we manage to trade important quantities and ditto monetary amounts. Malfoy Corp is one of our main shareholders and acts as the main loan creditor when we can't finance the transaction by ourselves, partially or fully."

Hermione was surprised by the order of money involved and how Malfoy Corp could act as a bank to finance the operations.

"Your main creditor is Mal... I mean, Draco?"

"Yeah, the guy has a nose for good business and don't forget he has already an extensive financial back up through his family inheritance."

Taking notes, she continued her inquiring, "And the financial leak, is it situated between Wings and Corp? Or Wings and your partners lower down?"

"There's no fraud going down between Wings and Draco," he answered in a stern tone.

"I'm not implying fraud between you Blaise, and him, just asking if I have to look either ways or, only to what happens inside Wings. I didn't mean to offend you." Apprehensive he might think she was offending him, she held up her hand.

"None taken, Hermione. Relax." Winking at her, he tried to ease her up. "It's Draco's, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"Hermione," he spoke softly than moments before, "The baby is Draco's, right?"

Worried, she bit her lip, unsure what to say, _shit what do I do?_

He eyed her with the same soft look, just like yesterday, "Look I haven't said a word, not even to Pansy yet, though I will not keep this a secret from my wife; you can't expect me to lie to her."

She shook her head, her breath speeding up, hands shaking.

"Hermione look at me. It's his, right?"

"Yes," she admitted, "How did you guess?"

"You told me."

Puzzled, eyebrows frown high up, she denied, "No, I didn't."

"You did when you reacted to Jane. Plus it is a huge coincidence that you happen to have been knocked up five months ago after a one-night-stand at a party that I know Draco also attended. We both did by the way. Attended. So, yesterday I fished, and I got bait. One plus one, sweetheart," pressing a finger twice at his temple in a sign of thinking, he moved on. "When are you going to tell him?

"Blaise…" she was panicking now, looking anxiously at the door, afraid that Draco would come in.

"He's not coming in, Hermione, relax," Blaise was failing in calming her down, though.

"Did you know he picked me up today? He brought me here, had been waiting for twenty minutes downstairs! Blaise I…"

"Hermione, calm down. He's not coming in now; it will be later in the afternoon to pick you up again. He texted me this morning. But answer my question, Hermione. When are you going to tell him he's having a son?"

"Oh, shit." Feeling nauseous, she covered her mouth with her hands, breathing in deeply to control the panic attack. She felt an arm around her shoulders that pulled her towards a firm chest while a hand was stroking down her back. "Hermione, take a breath, honey, calm down. You are not on your own. We haven't been best friends in the past, but the last thing I want is to hurt you. Shhtt."

Whipping the few tears away, she felther peace return.

A hand under her chin lifted her eyes to a dark brown pair, smiling worriedly at her, "Malfoy used to be the biggest bully, but has lost much of his macho thing. Life taught him some very nasty lessons, a couple of them probably earned and long due. The snakes, we, we all needed those I think. But the man has taken quite an amount of blows, often as retaliation. The man they sought to hurt wasn't there anymore, so they took it out on the son." His face looked pained as he continued, "I have seen my best friend bleed and suffer while he didn't want any part of this war."

Releasing his hold on her face, he leaned back, "Fate brought you two together again, and I hope that with a little bit of effort from both sides, this time it will be for a good cause." Rising from his chair, he drove a hand through his dark curly hair, sighed deeply and went on, "Don't hide it from him, Hermione. I'm a very proud Slytherin man, but at this very point I beg you to be gentle with Draco."

Silent, because she didn't know what to say, she nodded.

Before he left the room, he turned the last time to her, a hand resting on the doorknob, "Hermione, I want you to be the one to give him your news, but if you don't, I will tell him myself. I'll do anything to protect my friend. I believe that you, as part of the golden trio, understand it better than anyone else."

 _How do you tell a man that you chose him to be an unwilling baby maker? How stupid was I, thinking my plan would have no consequences? Why didn't I travel to Spain or Italy? Damn my stupidity... I won't tell him the whole truth. I have to keep it a secret, be a coward for the first time. But I can't risk losing my baby; I just can't…_

Gathering courage to move on, she decided to set her worries aside and attack the audit in front of her. Blaise's warning was fresh in her mind. _Solve the Wings puzzle first, before I figure out a way to…fix this. It's no use to cry over spilt milk_.

Grabbing her notes, quill and a massive pack of papers she dug in.

* **Draco** *

Entering the meeting room he frowned.

Little yellow notes covered two of the full-length windows. In front of them the reason why he came, biting on a quill. The low sun of the late afternoon played with the brown colour of her hair, giving it a golden shimmer. One finger pointed from one yellow thing to another while the other hand drew figures on her bump. _That's a sight I would love to see more often_.

"Not enough space at your table, Hermione? Need to conquer the windows now?" He teased her with his Slytherin drawl.

Hermione startled, she hadn't heard him enter. Smiling she slapped him, "How long have you been watching me, Malfoy?"

"I just arrived. It's nearly 6 pm, and Mary Sue informed me you were still in here, working," _I demanded to be alerted of your departure or the lack of it._ Closing in, he pointed towards one of the papers, "What are these things?"

"They're called Post-it's," her chin in the air reminded him of the know-it-all girl he used to see at school.

"Duh, Granger, I know that. But what's the fuss with all of these?" His hand waved above the notes left, eyeing the whole picture frowning.

"I'm trying to reconstruct deal per deal, follow the money… get an idea of Wings' m.o.; according to my first preliminary check, all trades seem to have been correctly dealt with, so I need to go over every single transaction from last year to unveil the puzzle."

Stolid Draco objected, "But for today, it's been enough."

"Says who?" A growl from her stomach answered her question drawing a mocking smile on his face.

"Italian or Sushi?"

Embarrassed she snorted, "Now, in plain English please, Malfoy?" He repeated his question slower, "Are you hungry for Italian or Sushi? Pasta you know, or Sashimi?" He failed to hide a sly smile.

Rubbing her swollen belly, Hermione admitted with regret, "Oh, I can't eat raw fish at the moment, much against my will. I love sushi. My little passenger could be harmed."

Apologizing, his stance changed, "I didn't know. I'm sorry. But I happen to know otherwise this great place where the ravioli is the best in the whole of London."

"The best ravioli?"

"Yes, and their tiramisu is superb."

"Can't-do, it contains raw cheese. But I'm sure I can find something with chocolate instead." His eyes were drawn to her blushing cheeks; _does she know how adorable she just looked?_

After wrapping up her stuff for the day, she overlooked the room for the last time before she hooked her arm around his. "You brought the black stallion again?"

"He's waiting downstairs, love."

 _There's something about her._

He took her to Lucio's at Fulham Road, receiving an amused smirk when she saw the name. He shrugged his shoulders, uttering, "It's not my fault, and the food is great here." Their table was in a quiet corner of the restaurant, the waiter going full Italian on Hermione, offering a low alcoholic prosecco; _it won't harm the baby signora if you drink one glass_.

The man was so funny that Hermione couldn't refuse. After all, one glass does not harm.

They touched the glasses in a toast and paid attention to the menu, which Draco studied meticulously. "I'm unsure what to suggest. I can't make you long for something you can't eat now."

Shaking her head she smiled, "Don't worry so much. It comes down to raw food: meat, fish, cheese and be careful with raw vegetables. I'm refraining from eating salads in strange places when I doubt if it was thoroughly washed. Tell me Draco, do I look underfed?" He shook his head grinning; Hermione lectured further, "I eat plenty, no worries, even this morning Blaise pampered me with chocolate, so I have all the bases covered."

"No olives today?"

Hermione beamed, conspiring, "I had my secret stash with me, haha!"

After ordering, Draco shot one question after the other about her pregnancy, genuinely curious.

"I'll be sneaking out tomorrow after lunch. I have an appointment for a prenatal check."

"Where is it and at what time do you need to be there?"

"At 2:30 pm, there's a bus from Wings heading downtown straight to it, quite easy."

"Hmm, that's good."

* **Draco** *

 _2:30 pm? No way that you'll be riding a Muggle bus Hermione, but for now I'll let you think so_.

Their meal arrived, a steamy plate of ravioli for both, spreading a delicious aroma. Hermione blew first before taking a bit. "You were right; this is delicious!"

"I've been unwilling to ask this; I hope you don't get angry or so, but… what happened between you and Ron?" Carefully choosing his words, he asked the question that was bothering him since yesterday.

"It was a bad joint-venture. We became a couple because we both thought it was a rational thing to do, you can go so far that you think you love someone; however, the only thing you share is deep respect and friendship. We forced a relationship based on musts and had to's, ending up arguing the whole time. We didn't have enough in common to make up for the differences. He's one of the reasons why I left the Ministry, seeing him daily was suffocating me."

"He was not the right man for you, the rat."

"Don't say that, Draco, please. He's still my friend."

"Hermione, when will you start believing that you, with your intelligence, stood high above the Weasley kid?" _Woman, that rat is so dumb as f… you deserve someone that can challenge you, defy you, someone like…_ bringing his thoughts to a halt, he pondered on what he was about to add.

He heard her ask, "What about you? I expected to see you married with an heir by now."

His face darkened, his mind flooding with bad memories "Well, Granger, I'm sorry, Hermione, that was the plan. I was engaged a few years back in love with the perfect woman. Or so I thought, until the day I surprised Astoria by arriving early, having a romantic getaway in mind, to find her in bed with some douche she met earlier."

"Draco…" her voice was full of compassion.

Bitter, he finished, "Turns out her only concern was access to my vault. She blurted out that my touch was unbearable, so every time we had sex she searched for a substitute to satisfy her."

"Astoria… Astoria Greengrass, I suppose?" Her acid tone surprised him, "You remember her?"

"Yeah, I do. She stalked Krum while I was dating him in our fourth year. What a whore!"

"Hermione?"

"She was a disgusting piece of woman, let me tell you. You should feel happy that you escaped that nightmare. But with your looks, you should have found an easy replacement."

"Remember what you said about your baby? Someone who loves you for who you are, not what you stand for? In my case, how rich I happen to be? To which family I belong, not that the Malfoy name is much worth lately."

She agreed softly, "I see your problem, sounds familiar. Did you give up then?"

"Gave up on what?"

"Finding the one?"

"I did for a long time, till last Halloween, when I met this incredible woman." _Sigh, Jane_. "But the morning after, I got dumped. Ironically, right? Me, Draco, the sex god, got dumped by the one who made him feel home." _His green angel, Jane_.

Seeing tears in Hermione's eyes, he felt embarrassed, "Don't feel sorry for me. I think I deserve this. Remember how I treated you all those years; compassion is the last thing I expect from you, Hermione." He used his thumb to dry an escaping tear. "Enough of the emo talk, is there a chocolate dessert you would like?"

Smiling watery she shook her head. "I feel tired, Draco. Could you bring me home?" she pleaded.

"Granger, I…"

"No, Draco. I really feel exhausted. I think I abused my overanalyzing brain today. Please?"

Checking out, he took her home in silence. _Stupid ass, you made her cry! Hermione Granger feels sorry for him? How on earth did he deserve that? It must be exhaustion; there's no other explanation._

* **Hermione** *

Finding herself inside the safety of her apartment, she curled in bed, the emotions tearing her down. _I'm no whore, but I'm deceiving him, too. God! What have I done?_

* * *

 **A/N: _  
_Your massive response is really amazing. Makes me feel compelled to write on this story daily instead of taking a break. Comments and suggestions are always welcome. _  
_I love you all. _  
_Ruthy**


	5. Heart Rates

**All my love and eternal gratitude for BrinnaDeeofSee**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Heart rates**

* **Hermione** *

She apparated straight into her working space instead of using the bus or her private chauffeur, Draco, who had been waiting for her downstairs. She saw him standing outside leaning against his car. Sleeping hadn't gone well, her guilt and the clueless feeling about her next step, made sure that she barely closed her eyes. But she had a job to do, and she would finish it first.

Little did she know that her presence was noticed and transmitted to Blaise. Holding a cup of tea, he took a seat next to her, shoving the warm liquid towards her hands, "Drink this Hermione. Do you want to talk?"

"Say what? Trust you enough to ask for advice? Blaise, do me a favour let me be alone today. I need to sort issues out first, for myself, before I can attend to others."

"Take the day off; there's no deadline for this audit."

"There's pride in the work I engage on. My private mess shouldn't come in between." She pleaded while sipping carefully from the chamomile tea he had brought her.

Clueless about what to say next, Blaise left her alone, doubting if he should call Pansy or Draco. He had confided in Pansy last night; she noticed how abnormally silent he was and he hadn't lied when she asked straight out for a reason. However, he made her promise to be silent for the time being; give Hermione a chance to come clean when she was ready for it.

He decided to text Draco, alerting him to her presence, yet insisting the blond not disturb her, promising, in return, to keep him in the loop if something changed. Who would have thought that the notorious Blaise Zabini would play love doctor in his life?

Time flew by, and, before Hermione knew it, her phone's alarm went off, it was time to stop with work and head to the prenatal appointment. Grabbing her purse, she exited her workspace to find Draco seated at the corner of Mary Sue's desk. "What are you doing here?"

Dead-panned, he told her, "I'm waiting for you."

"I'm sorry I let you down this morning. I fled like a coward, but I need space." She was babbling nervously. She didn't saw this one coming, though she could have; he paid attention yesterday evening. "I need to leave. I'll be otherwise late."

Shaking his head, he objected, "No, you won't. We have plenty of time."

"Draco, no."

He didn't budge, "Give me a very damn good reason why I should let you take a filthy Muggle bus instead of driving you myself?"

"Tell me, in return, why you care so much about my welfare?" Hermione snapped. He was cornering her, and he knew it.

"Because you are having a baby and I'm more than sure that you are alone? Because I feel guilty for making you cry yesterday, or any other day in the past? Or just simply because I care about you and I can't even explain to myself why?!"

His desperate face was breaking her walls. _I need to stop hurting him. Maybe if I give him this... Maybe he won't…_ "Okay, let's go. There's no point in continuing to argue." He guided her to his car and, following her instructions, he brought them to the medical office.

The Portland Hospital was a private care facility with a special wing for the clients from the Wizardry World. Hermione had no financial worries after she received a considerable amount from Wizengamot for her part in the battle.

"Did you just use a _confundo_ , Draco?"

The car before theirs was about to occupy a parking space right across from the front door, but suddenly it changed its mind. Amused, she waited for his answer and was rewarded with the Draco smirk, "I know from noting. I come from Barcelona!" Hermione broke in a laugher, recognising the line from _Faulty Towers_.

After checking in with the receptionist, they moved to a waiting room occupied by four other couples. _His presence is suffocating, but, for once, I'm happy that I'm not alone among happy pairs…_

The assistant called her in, and Hermione motioned Draco to follow. After some medical questions and the required internal touches, Hermione called after him into the examination room.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy. I'm Suzanna, and we'll be using an ultrasound device from the Muggle world because it allows us to hear and see better than a spell." Applying some cold gel on the bump, she moved the device in all directions.

* **Draco** *

On the black tv screen, a white and black image formed. Soon, he recognised the shape of the baby, "Wow, incredible." The head, a bit oversized compared to the body, small fingers, the whole picture was squeezing his heart. Not even Blaise knew how long he had wanted to be a father; his dream crushed to pieces the day he found Astoria fucking the other guy.

The sound of a speeding train brought him back from his train of thoughts, "What is that?"

The ob smiled, "That Mr Malfoy is the sound of the little heart."

"Isn't it going too fast?"

"No, it's completely normal." On the screen, he could see matching waves warm coloured at the top. "That's the blood flow, the warmer, the redder."

Satisfied with her answer, he narrowed his eyes to the image, "Could you show me…" flushing he looked at Hermione. Suzanna remarked, "You want to see the proof that he's your son?"

Both Hermione and Draco felt uncomfortable with Suzanna's comment, each for different reasons, but Hermione regained her composure and nodded, "Yes, that's what he means."

Positioning the device, the ob indicated the place where you could see the little add-on. "No doubt this baby is a boy; he makes no effort in hiding it." Soft laughter filled the room.

At the end of the consultation, Hermione left the room with a new appointment for within four weeks and enough leaflets about labour techniques. _Hermione will know what to do this weekend, read those from the first letter to the last final dot._ He was surprised to hear her say that her likely choice would be a water delivery. _I might steal one of those leaflets. I have no idea what's she talking about._

It was already past 4 pm when they finished, Draco searching for any reason to keep her with him. "Hermione what…"

She had other plans, "Draco, I know I'm going to hurt you, but right now I would like some space. I'm dealing with a lot of things at the same time, I barely can think straight, and your presence is suffocating me … Wait, let me explain first." She laid a hand against his lips when he wanted to protest, "You have been nothing but sweet and supportive, the complete opposite of the Draco I used to know. But I need space, I plead to your heart to respect my will for a few days. Draco, please, I really need this, while I cannot say why at this time."

 _What the hell did I do?_ "What did I do?"

"I'm the problem, Draco, not you. Me." Kissing him softly on the lips, "Give me few days." She turned around and boarded the first bus she could, before it closed its doors, leaving Draco standing in the middle of the road, clueless.

* **Hermione** *

Boarding a bus just like that had been dumb. It forced her to change twice before she arrived at her apartment complex. But the need to put distance between her and Draco had overwhelmed her. His face looking at the screen and their baby, as if it was the most precious image he ever saw, was a sight she wasn't ready for. When the doctor spoke about their baby as "your son", her breath stopped. She nearly lost it; none of the ideas sounded good enough to wave it off and Draco's silence was disturbing. He didn't even correct her _as if he wished it were true_.

She remembered Pansy's words, "Don't hurt him."

Blaise was right; she had to tell him. And pray that Draco would be reasonable and agree. _I don't know how to begin._

* **Draco** *

He stood there until a car buzzed to complain about his traffic interference. Showing the finger, he moved, took his driver seat and…he just sat there; his brain was in full overdrive. _What did I do? Why was she so upset? And her lips on mine…I've kissed those before_. Images of his Jane flashed before his eyes mixed with memories from the ultrasound and Hermione's last words.

Determined, he fired the engine and headed back to Wings. Calling from his car, he asked Blaise to wait for him.

He detoured first to Mary Sue's desk. "Mrs, Peeters, last year's Halloween party was an invited-guest only if I'm correct?"

"Yes, it was, Mr. Malfoy. Would you like to see the list?"

"Print me a copy and bring it to Mr. Zabini's office, please?" Thanking the woman with a nod, he walked at a steady pace to Blaise's door, entering without knocking.

Blaise started to apologise, "Mate, you look awful. Look, I'm sorry for asking you to stay away from the office this morning, but Hermione seemed very tired, and she was very precise in her request."

"I know. She told me this like five minutes ago."

"Oh, I thought she left to that prenatal check?" Blaise confused.

"She did. I took her there."

Sitting behind his desk, two fingers on the bridge of his nose, Blaise waited to hear more, sensing a nervous breakdown from Draco.

"Blaise, I tried to be nice, to be a gentleman. I believe I didn't even woo Astoria the way I'm doing it with Hermione. Why? I don't know. I've stopped looking for an answer. But I've been knocked out at the ob's office watching a little nugget on this small screen wishing, deep in my heart, it was mine. I heard his heartbeat, Blaise–I promise you, mate, there's no sound in this world more beautiful than that! After all that…SHE asks ME to give her room because she needs to work shit out."

Draco was pacing back and forth, his arms gesturing wild agonised, "Blaise, I'm lost. It's been three days since she came back into my life, messed it all upside down, and she shoves me away. Man, what did I do wrong? Help me out, mate!"

Blaise's soul was torn, trying to find an answer, without breaking his word to the witch. "She asked for space?" Draco moved his hands affirming this point.

Blaise advised, "Give it to her."

With his eyebrows frown deep, Draco protested, "Just like that? Ignore she's here?"

Blaise encouraged, "Yes, mate, if she needs room, give her room. If you impose your presence, I fear you'll shoo her away, and you'll be hurting a lot worse than now. You are suffering. I can see it, but I guess you are a man enough to deal with a couple of sour days instead of ruining the possibility at the chance of having a woman worthy of you for the rest of your life."

"She kissed me, Blaise. Before she left, she kissed me! And she fucking reminded me of Jane!"

Lost, Draco took a seat, holding his head in both of his hands, elbows on his knees.

They heard a small knock on the door.

Mary Sue entered, holding a bundle of pages. "Mr. Malfoy, you'll be pleased, not only I have found a list of all the guests invited, but it seems every guest took a picture before entering the party for the album. I hope you find the person you are searching for.

Dropping her package on Blaise's desk, the older woman left the office. The page on the top was full of pictures in colour; several smiling faces stared at him. Draco's eyes, however, were focused on a single one.

The face of a woman stared at him, auburn hair, face half hidden behind a mask, brown eyes, traces of a green dress.

The legend read,

Miss Hermione Jean Granger.


	6. Desperation

**All my love and eternal gratitude for BrinnaDeeofSee**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 Desperation**

* **Hermione** *

Exiting her bathroom while pulling a robe around her, she rushed to the front door. Someone was knocking on it pretty hard. "Hermione, it's me, Draco. Open the door!"

"Okay, okay. I'm coming, please stop? You'll bother the neighbours, and it's late in the evening you know." She opened the door and faced an angry face.

Terrified, she retreated backwards; this was the Draco from the past, her nemesis. She couldn't even recall if she ever saw him this angry at her, directed to others, yes, countless times, but herself?

"Hello, Jane." His voice sounded malicious.

She couldn't put more distance between them; the couch blocked her. Shaking like a leaf, she didn't withdraw her eyes from him. _Where's my wand? He's so angry, will he…_ He followed her like a predator, straight for his target. In a blurry move, he held her head in his hands and crushed his lips on hers in a long and brutal kiss; his tongue invaded her mouth, demanding submission. _Draco, no…_

As brutal and unexpected as his attack came, equally surprising it was to feel him release his hold. She heard him kneel, opening her robe in one angry and swift move. But his next motion broke her into tears. His previously brutal hands were now gently cupping her belly, his soft lips laying a kiss on the top before he leaned his forehead against it. She heard him whisper tenderly, "Hello, baby. Daddy's here."

The palm of her hand covered her mouth to stifle the sobs she could not withhold. Her tears ran down her face, her fear replaced by deep guilt and love. _I shouldn't have kept the baby away from him; I shouldn't. I've broken him._

Trembling, she laid the other hand on the top of his blond hair, caressing him. But in response, he eyed her with distaste. "You've lied to me." Tenderness was gone, replaced by a cold voice.

"I know, and I'm sorry, Draco." She was breaking apart, lost.

He stood up on his feet, his eyes unreadable, his face the mask of the old Malfoy again, he commanded her, "You are going to marry me."

Gathering the bit of courage she still had, she denied, "No."

"No? Granger, do you think you have a say in the matter? We will be getting married within the next two weeks. You don't have a choice."

"Draco, I won't marry you." Eyes red from her tears faced his straight in the eye.

"Yes, you will. Do you know why? Because if you don't, I'll claim my son and you will lose him. You know damn well, as I do, that the Wizengamot hands over the custody rights to the father on the contrary of your Muggle laws. And if your little brain thinks you can hide, there will be no stone I won't leave unturned, even if you camp with the Aboriginals down-under. I will find you, and you will lose your son." Every word he said was a nail in her coffin; she couldn't fight him when she knew he was right all along. "So, Miss Granger, do we have an agreement?"

Defeated she nodded.

"Say it out loud Granger, say it!"

"Yes, Draco. I'll marry you." _I could go to Harry, ask for his protection. It would come to a fight, a bitter one, and then what? Harry hurt? Draco? What if I can't handle it and lose the baby due to the stress? Would it be worth it?_ The momentary thought of seeing Draco hurt tore her heart, _I love him. I fell in love with him._

Taking a last look at her face and a final touch on her belly, he turned around and vanished.

Hermione fell to her knees, a puddle of broken heart tears and sobs. Both hands were clutching her bump protectively, but also in need of comfort. _What have I done?_

* **Draco** *

Blaise tried to hold him back, but he was unstoppable. Instead of driving, he apparated straight toher front door, blinded by anger.

He nearly lost it when he saw her open the door, his rage blurring his senses driven by a pang of hunger to hurt her. _She fucking lied to me. She betrayed me. My son… My Jane._ But when his lips smashed hers, his anger melted. He had missed her all these months, how she tasted, how she felt. _If my father knew that I'm head over heels for the Mudblood, he would curse me into oblivion for the offence to the Malfoy tradition. Yet, she owns my heart._

Cupping her bump was a momentous decision, the need to touch that priceless possession, his son. He whispered to him, not even knowing if babies at that point can hear. _But I don't care. I wanted him to know that I'm here for him, my baby._ _Created with a woman that I respect and love, but has betrayed me so deeply._

He decided, on the spot, he wouldn't let them go. Forcing her to marry him was the only thing he could think of; bind her to him forever. His son and his Hermione belong next to him, the hope very much alive that at some point she would love him, too. She was his home; he finally found his green angel.

The fact that she was wearing green-laced knickers hadn't escaped him. Her love for green, Slytherin green, was somewhat peculiar, yet not one he would fight over. Green was good; it was his colour.

He vanished when she complied with his marriage demand. He needed to think straight and being near her in that robe, half naked and beautifully pregnant with his baby, didn't allow him to have an open mind.

He didn't expect to find Blaise in his penthouse, however. He couldn't even see if Blaise was angry or worried. His brain was a confusing place.

The need for a fire whiskey was overwhelming, so he went for a drink, waiting on what Blaise's next move.

"What did you do, Malfoy?"

"I didn't hurt her."

"I didn't think you would, but what in Merlin's name did you do?"

"I made her agree to a marriage."

"You want her to bow to you instead of letting her come of her own volition?"

"I want her to be mine, Zabini. If your skull can't cope, then you know where the door is."

"And then what, Malfoy?" Blaise was shouting now. "Mate, are you going to take her against her will? Force yourself upon her? Do you expect her to tell you she loves you at any point in this plan of yours?"

"I can't lose her. Them." His anger came straight back, fueled by the fear of letting both her and his son slip through his fingers. "She's my goddamn sanctuary! I've never felt so at home as when I was deep inside her. And she's having my son! Do you fucking know how beautiful she looks now? How much I worship her?" His glass of whiskey shattered in pieces when it flew against the wall.

Broken, he fell on the floor, not giving a shit if Blaise saw him cry for the first time since they were kids. He implored, "I can't lose her. All the torture I had to endure in the hands of my father, or that bastard of a Voldemort are nothing compared to anguish I'll feel if she leaves me. Pulling up his knees, he let his forehead rest on them.

Taking a seat on the floor next to Draco, Blaise took a deep breath. "What did you tell her?"

"That we will be marrying within two weeks."

"It gives us two weeks to restore what you broke, so that your wife smiles at you at the altar, instead of hexing you. And before you object, remember that your girl is a powerful witch. She'll give you hell every day of the week and twice on Sunday, mate."

Smiling, Draco admitted, "I guess you're right."

Without Draco's knowledge, Blaise texted Pansy: _We have problem, head 2 Herm she needs u._

* **Hermione** *

She heard her phone ring in the distance, but lacked the strength to get up, " _Accio_ , phone", the screen lighted an unknown number. She picked up, her voice grasping, "Yes?"

"It's Pansy. I'm coming over."

"I don't…" on the other side, Pansy had lain down. Seconds later, the dark haired woman saw Hermione curled on the floor. Levitating the pregnant woman with care, she carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed.

"Hermione."

"He hates me."

"No, he doesn't."

"You didn't see the look in his eyes, Pansy. I can't blame him. I tricked him into this pregnancy."

"What did you just say?"

Sighing deep Hermione surrendered and confessed, "I knew the chances were more than optimal when I attended the party. I knew the odds of me getting pregnant that night were 99.99% perfect. I saw him, and I chose him."

"Why Draco?"

"Because my heart told me that below that bully surface, there was a man hidden who could love. We all know why he took the Mark, why he almost killed Dumbledore. If you are evil to the bone, they wouldn't have to force you, would they?"

Caressing Hermione's hair, Pansy was surprised by the woman's confession, "So you deliberately chose Draco because you believe him to be a good man?"

"Yes, and his looks, too." Hermione chuckled before giving in again to her grief.

"Hermione, look at me." Hermione complied. "You know I've dated Draco; we shagged more than once inside those old castle's walls. And broom closets and… well, never mind. He never raised a hand to hurt me. He looks like a Lucius carbon copy, but his inner self; is one and all Narcissa: compassion, wants to love, and dying to be loved. The man he had to call father wasn't worthy of a son like Draco. So, Draco hid his soft side behind one of a rooster, all macho 'I'm the man attitude'. His distaste for you in the first years was based on the hate taught by his father, but, girl, you should have seen him devour you with his eyes when you came in that hall, the Yule one, at the side of Krum. I never saw Draco fall for a girl the way he did with you." Pansy shaked her head with the memories. "From that moment on, his fighting you was him denying his feelings, but, at the same time, poking the bear to see you react to him. Negative attention is also attention, right?"

Sitting straight, and eyeing Hermione intensely, Pansy didn't stop, "He's hurting because you were not honest with him from the start. But the man fell in love with you all over again, and I bet my best dress – a Vera Wang, by the way! - He doesn't know how to act. He dreamed of his Jane for the past months; you sure did a number on his sexual hunger, lady. I would never have guessed it." Waving a hand she smiled. "Hermione, he will never hurt you. He'll love you once the anger fades again, and you will have no better husband nor a better dad at your side than him, believe me. You couldn't have asked for a better life partner than Draco."

Urging Hermione to lay down on the bed, she laid a hand on Hermione's belly. Mumbling a spell, she searched for the life strength of that nugget. Content to feel his energy and heartbeat, she forced Hermione to fall asleep by using a sleep-inducing spell.

Later that night, Pansy curled around Blaise, while thinking of the couple, "We are going to have quite a job bringing these two together."

"Sweetheart, I'll beat sense into that thick Malfoy skull. You do your woman thing on her," Blaise smiled.

"Blaise…"

"Hmm…"

"I felt today on Hermione's belly, sensing the energy of the baby."

Raising his head to look at his wife, he waited for her next words, "I liked that Blaise, that innocent glare. Would you…"

He shut her up with a hot kiss, "I thought you would never ask."

* * *

 **A.N.:**

 **Still alive? *evil slytherin grin***


	7. A New Begin

**All my love and eternal gratitude for BrinnaDeeofSee**

Lemons warning!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: A new beginning**

* **Hermione** *

Her bladder woke her up at 4 a.m., one of the little inconveniences of being pregnant. Wanting to go to the bathroom, she felt a counterweight. A massive male arm lay over her, his fingers splayed around her belly. Not even bothering to check on his owner, recognising all too well the complexion of his skin, she moved the arm gently. The perk of being woken up half the night for the past five months came with the ability to move around the room without turning a light on, bruise-free.

She returned to her bed, admiring the blond man who occupied the other side of her bed. The moonlighting gave him a white angelic glow, peacefully asleep. Nude chest, black loose pants around his hips, his feet bare. Her need to sleep in his arms was more profound than the hurt from his words hours ago. Stepping inside of the bed as quietly as possible, she curled around him, her face on his chest; his right arm snaked around her and pulled her closer, his left-hand protective of their baby. The sound of his sigh was a balm for her soul. Closing her eyes, she let him comfort her, his arms were her safe haven.

* **Draco** *

Blaise left his penthouse after a while, the silence around him deafening. The harsh words he said to her repeated inside his head in a loop. His regret drowned him in a well of guilt _Why did I lose my temper? Why did I lash out like this?_ On an impulse, he apparated inside of her bedroom.

Glooming over her, he noticed her face still bore traces of shed tears. Her petite shape curled on the bed drove arrows through his regretful heart. Unable to resist, he got into her bed, tucked her in better, and fell asleep, cocooning around her as two spoons.

He woke up when she rose from the bed, but pretended to be asleep. Her reaction to his presence would be telling. Could they move on or not? His hope was more than rewarded as she curled around him searching for the safety of his arms. _I'll make it up to you, love. I'm so sorry for how I reacted, I was so desperate. You didn't deserve my anger, angel, and I love your precious gift already._

How they would move on remained a question, his certainty about his feelings, however, were as solid as concrete. His nemesis from the past, the girl that bested him at school at everything but flying, stole his heart. He fell asleep again with a deep sigh.

* **Hermione** *

The other half of her bed was lukewarm, but she heard no sound coming from the bathroom. Her kitchen was empty, too. _Why did he leave? He came back to sleep with me. Was his anger still raging so deeply he didn't want to wake up with me?_

Freshly showered and wearing a dark pink jumpsuit, she headed to the kitchen and watched him apparate at the same time with a bag from the nearby bakery in the one hand and the other holding a cardboard holder with two cups.

He nodded in acknowledgement, "We need to talk, and you need to eat." He set one of the cups in front of her, "Decaf Latte. I figured caffeine might be on the no-go list." He opened the bag and extracted a selection of pastries.

She counted the number of pastries in the basket, and asked him, aiming for a lighter mood, "Are you feeding a whole army?"

"I didn't know what you prefer. It's so stupid; we spend six years together in a boarding school, but we have no idea what our favourites are."

"We didn't exactly share meals together, Draco." Picking up the piece with the most chocolate on it, she sat on her favourite bench and took a bite while watching him, waiting for him to start talking.

He took a deep breath, "I think we should head to the Wizengamot and start our paperwork."

"Hmm," she nodded silently.

"I want you to resign from Withers." His announcement sounded like _fait-divers_.

Putting down her pastry, she eyed him, "Draco, I'm not the housewife type. I want to keep my job." Her voice carried a warning in the underlying tone; she wouldn't let him dictate her life.

"I didn't say I want you to stay at home. I want you to come and work for Corp. Become my CFO and use your accountancy talent for my company." He acted nervously and could only sip his coffee, "Help me expand the business."

"I want to think on that first, Draco. I worked hard to become a junior partner you know." _Better cross some t's and dot your I's, ASAP._

"If we work together, Hermione, the baby will always have one of his parents who can look after him. Avoid nannys unless you prefer a house elf."

"You know damn well how I feel about using house elves," she retorted. _Git, I know you are using the baby card and my house elf policy. Is he going to push all my buttons today?_

"My point, Hermione."

"Another demand?" Puckering her lips, her rebel side was peeping.

"I have one more. And a question."

"Shoot."

"I want you to move in with me, live with me in the penthouse…" Her gaze fixed on him waiting for the next shoe to drop. "What kind of wedding do you want?"

She let him wait for his answers, focusing all her attention on the second piece of pastry she picked, the strawberry shining from afar. Hermione avoided his glare on purpose, while taking his last requests into consideration. In the meantime, she focused on a specific point of his black shirt, till she felt her cheeks blush; his abs were strongly visible. _Can't he be ugly for an hour or so?_

"When do you want me to move in?" _Girl you deserve an Emmy for your cool act, nicely done._

"Today, tomorrow. I don't want to wait until the wedding to have you under my roof, and I want to make sure you have everything you need if not solely for my peace of mind."

"There's nothing wrong with this place."

"True, but I don't want to wait so long, and I don't want you to sneak away from me in the mornings. I'll be driving you to Wings as long as you need to be there. That's non-negotiable. Finish your audit for Wings in Withers' name and present your resignation after. I'm willing to meet you halfway here. But I want you for Malfoy Corp."

"You are pulling rank?" Her scowling was a threat, she wouldn't give him a free pass to walk over her.

"If that's how you call it."

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Her rage was going through her body, on her feet now, her finger pointing at the door, "Get your fucking Bigfoot manners and get the fuck out! NOW!"

Incredulously, he eyed her, "You dare to talk to me like this?"

"Git, I talk to you like I want. This is my house. You don't come barging in and demand from me to change my life upside down for you. _Accio wand_." She raged on, her wand pointing at him, "I am an independent woman. I want to meet you in the middle because I care, but I won't have you barking around and shouting orders at me. I refuse to be your servant."

"You are not my servant. You'll be my wife, and you will obey me."

"Get your ass out of the Middle Ages. This is the 21st century. I agree with you in marriage, not in a lifetime sentence as a slave. Get Out! You almost make me regret attending that party."

"Why did you come at all? Were you looking out for a good lay?"

Grabbing her half-empty cup coffee, she threw the contents at him, his white shirt now wet with coffee stains.

"I am not a whore, Git! I was looking out for…" noticing what she was about to say, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Finish your sentence, Granger." His anger was on the verge of blurting out, his voice sounded falsely calm. "Finish…your…sentence…"

"I was…" _Fuck, think Granger, think! Damn it's now or never. "_ I was looking for the perfect sperm donor."

His eyes were blinking his voice ice cold. "You…wanted a sperm donor?"

"Yes." Her nerves were raging inside, but she didn't back down, and kept her gaze fixed on his grey eyes, which spit fire. _But this time, git, I'm armed. You will not hurt me._

"Why me? Why did you choose me as the father of your child?" He stood frozen while he waited for her answer.

* **Draco** *

 _Did she use me as a sperm donor? Why me? Not for money, she would have come barging at my door as soon as she knew she was having my baby. Why me?_

"Why me? Why did you choose me as the father of your child?" He repeated his question, _Granger, why did you think I was good enough?_

"On the contrary to what you think, I know that you are a good man. Your willingness to protect your mother's life during the battle wasn't lost on me. You care, you are willing to sacrifice yourself for those you love." He saw her wipe out the tears coming down on her cheeks, yet he didn't say a word. He could barely believe his ears. _This woman that I have bullied countless times saw what others failed to see while they were so much closer?_ "I saw you standing there much longer before you spotted me. And I knew in that room there was no better man to pass on the genes I want my baby to have. You are a powerful wizard with a heart. My baby needs to be like that."

"Hermione…"

"I don't regret my choice, Draco. I chose you…"

Her words barely left her before he caught her lips in a searing kiss. He had moved with his seeker speed towards her, grabbing her cheeks and demanding her mouth in a devouring kiss. Her hands rose to catch his face in return, feeling the wet traces of his tears.

But he was taking all he could, the words he couldn't say shown in the heat of their embrace. His arms moved to hold her as tightly to him as possible, aware of her bump between them. But he needed her like he needed oxygen. Letting go for a moment, he looked deeply into her eyes, pleading with her to forgive him.

He whispered against her lips, "I love you, Hermione," her answer muffled in a new kiss; he could not have enough of her.

He lifted her up, urging her to wrap her legs around his waist and walked them to her bedroom. As he set her down on her feet again, his hand pushed the zipper from her jumpsuit and forced the piece to fall at their feet. Admiring her beauty and her breasts wrapped in a dark red lace bra, he cupped them and rubbed the nubs. She watched his face, her breath speeding up from anticipation; his love declaration was repeating over and over again in her head. She saw him take one nipple through the lace into his hot mouth, biting and suckling, his eyes fixated on her face, memorising every twitch.

Impatiently, he unhooked her bra in a swift move before taking both mounds in his hands and kneading them; his thumbs rubbed the nipples. "Draco, they are more sensitive…" he acknowledged the warning, murmuring against one breast.

Her hand plucked at his shirt diving underneath the hem to touch his abdomen, her nails scraping on his hard nipples. Not having the patience to unbutton, he ripped the shirt open and threw it off, her chuckling sending jolts of electricity straight to his groin.

He went down on her leaving a wet trace of kisses down her belly, giving her bump extra attention as his hands caressed the swollen belly. His face rested for a few moments on his baby, indulging its presence. His eyes were tightly shut and his heart beat fiercely in his throat. _I love her, and I love him. I'll give my life for both._ Holding her eyes in his, he let her see through his soul, _I love you!_

Eager to consume her, he undid her from her knickers, taking in the scent of her core. Scooping the witch like she weighed nothing, he laid her on the bed, took off the rest of his clothes disappearing at lightning speed before he joined her, never forgetting to hold part of his weight on his forearms; the last thing he wanted was to crush his son. He took possession of her mouth, and balanced on one arm to bring the other down so his hand could spread her thighs apart and draw circles on the inner side of her legs. Drinking in her moans, he teased her for several minutes, touching her so close to her core, but avoiding her wet folds. He lowered himself and took possession of her clit without warning. Her cry of surprise and sheer pleasure was his permission to taste her, his well of desire.

One finger and then two entered her deeply, and she jerked her hips, "Love, surrender to me, babe." The sound of his voice and his fingers, which pounded mercilessly inside her walls, drove her near to her release. He kept her gaze in his while he bit in her clit, and it was all it took to throw her over the peak, a moan loud and deep escaped her throat while her hand shot out to keep his head between her thighs. His tongue lapped her juices, delighted with her taste.

He positioned himself and entered her, to enjoy the last ripples of her orgasm around his cock.

"You are so beautiful, Hermione, my love." Bowing to her, he kissed her deeply, her tongue tasting herself on his, while she moaned into his lips. He straddled her hips and pumped with long strides; his gaze was alternating between her glittering eyes and where they came together, revelling in the pride of demanding this woman's body, his sanctuary, his home.

He reached his climax faster than he wanted, his body so thirsty for hers that he was unable to stretch the moment. He threw his head backwards in the glorious moment of his peak, his eyes closed, intoxicated in the emotions he sensed. Love, raw desire, worship, pride.

Falling over her, he kept repeating, "I love you, Hermione, I love you…"

* **Hermione** *

 _Holly fuck, he was so amazingly hot._ His image of surrender burned in her mind; this man had the talent to make her feel alive. _Our first time was fantastic, but this one was…mind-blowing. Holy fuck!_

She felt him stretch next to her, embracing her with exhausted arms. He looked genuinely happy and fulfilled. Using the moment to bring his gaze to hers, she made him hear her words. She had repeated them, but knew he didn't listen, so focused on owning her.

"Draco. I. Love. You!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **New lesson in writing. Add some background music. The heated scenes were accompanied by the tunes of Imagine Dragons, specially Warriors did a number on me lol.**

 **I love to know how you are enjoying this, your input is worth gold.**

 **At this point seeing the kudos grow is freaking me out in a great way, this is my second fic ever and I'm really overwhelmed by your response.**

 **thank you!**

 **Love and xmas joy!**

 **Ruthy**


	8. Pampering

**All my love and eternal gratitude for BrinnaDeeofSee**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Pampering**.

They lay in bed for another hour or two, murmuring in search of joint waters to navigate. Draco really sold his idea of Hermione joining him in his corporation: overseeing all the financial transactions of every company in his portfolio, helping him achieve new ones, while selling others at opportune moments. All the arguments he used were based on his respect for her intellect, recognising her talent, "I'm a selfish bastard and I want only the best. I know all too well one has got to give; if I pushed the domestic wife card on you, I would be so roasted."

"I'm glad you're smart enough to avoid it." She grinned, still chewing on the glorifying tone in his voice. The last thing she expected was to hear him brag about her talents, though hearing him admit she was his superior in many fields, pleasured her tremendously. Her female ego got a stroke or two, and she enjoyed it.

Moving in with him was no issue, at the latest by the end of the week; from what she could remember, his penthouse was much more spacious and luxurious. It had an empty spare room left, and he wanted her to decorate it into a nursery, "But don't exaggerate on the Gryffindor taste, the kid is half Slytherin!"

They agreed on a small wedding, just their closest friends, his mother and the older Weasley couple - even with her and Ron separated, they had insisted she would remain part of the family and they became the substitutes for the parents she had lost. Her mom and dad passed away after a car crash in Australia, where Hermione hid them from the Death Eaters. Lucius died in Azkaban during a violent riot.

He laid his head on her stomach facing the bump, her hand stroking his hair in an absent move, while his palm was flat on her belly. Suddenly, he felt a poking coming from underneath. He raised his head in surprise, eyed the abdomen, and looked at Hermione's face questioningly, the hand still in its place. A second poking occurred and he saw smile wide, "I believe your son is saying hello!"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake." Moved, he kissed the place where he sensed the poking, his voice in reverence, "Hello, son. Nice to meet you, too.".

He turned to face her, thanking her for this miracle of life in the form of a languid kiss. Stroking her hair, his eyes on hers full of love, he pleaded, "Will you marry me, Hermione?" She didn't express her answer in words, but in shape of a passionate kiss with no room for doubt.

* **Hermione** *

It was long after lunch when she entered her familiar workspace at Wings. On her ring finger, a silver ring with a small diamond, the discrete evidence of her engagement; the paperwork for their wedding was finalised just after they left the jewellery store in Diagon Alley, the goblin adding a few protection spells for mother and son at Draco's request.

Blaise entered the room Broadway wise, a smile from ear to ear, arms in the air, " Do you want me to knock some sense into that thick skull of your snake?"

Returning his joyful entry with a huge smile, she flickered the hand with the ring in front of his face.

Grabbing her in a bear hug, he spinned her around, beaming, "He proposed decently?"

"Well…his first try was King Kong wise, in rage." Softer than before, she confessed fearing Draco for a moment, "Seeing him so angry was terrifying." Blaise was perturbed, _How could Draco be such an idiot, lashing out like that?_ But as Hermione continued, his stance softened. In front of him was a woman who had the power to forgive and love. He understood now why Potter was so devoted to her. This wildcat had charmed his heart, too.

"But Draco's second try was better than in any romance novel I've read. Leading to this!" Her finger waving again at eye level, beaming.

"Congratulations, my dear Hermione. I knew you would be good for my idiot friend, bringing happiness again to his life. I'm forever your servant." Bowing to her, his arm a hilarious swirl and eyes shining with fun, he made her laugh out loud. He hugged her tightly once more and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Knock it off, Blaise. You are so Harry Potter, now!"

"Ugh!" Blaise grinned.

"What now?" Blaise was curious about what was following, "You decided on a date? A venue?"

"We want to go small, cut down on the show off glamour jet set stuff. A small gathering with just the closest ones; for a venue, we have no idea."

Blaise added, "I'll ask Theo; the man has a gift for finding the right spots. Small but romantic."

Hermione nodding in agreement, "Exactly."

"And us? Our audit?" Taking a seat and urging her to sit next to him, in an instant he was all business.

Waving a hand, Hermione made clear that he shouldn't worry, "I'll keep working on it as we previously agreed. But he asked me to join Malfoy Corp afterwards and leave Withers."

"I guess your intellect and that smart brain is too appealing for him to let you work for others."

"He said something similar. I feared slightly he would make this fuss about me staying home, but I couldn't have been more wrong."

"Draco knows what's best for his health. Probably, he was scared you would hex his arse. Besides, he respects you too much to build a cage around you." Stroking her arm, he eyed her softly, "I'm glad you guys sorted it out and if my man goes ballistic again, owl me. I'll kick his ass and reset that skull of his."

"Deal!" They high fived in conspiracy.

Standing up and kissing her again on her head, he left her with a wink, hearing her, "Charmer!" on his way out.

An hour later saw another intrusion; this time it was a determined Pansy marching towards her and demanding, "Show me the blinker!" Taking Hermione's hand in a strong hold, she admired the ring, "Hmm, the snake knows you well, elegant and discrete. You're not one for big bling-bling."

Hermione smirked at Pansy's attitude. "I guess he does."

"I'll instruct the boys to meet us at Jamie's for dinner, while I rescue you from this boring place and take you for a facial with me." Not tolerating a no for an answer, she took her phone and ordered Blaise to make the reservation for the evening. She waited on Hermione, urging the witch to clean up faster by taping her foot on the floor, Pansy's face one and all Slytherin naughtiness.

"Can I trust you, Pansy?" Hermione was curious and suspicious at the same time.

"Depends," she answered with a wide cocky grin. Hooking her arm through the other woman's, she dragged her out of the office.

Mary Sue smiled radiantly as she watched the two women leave thinking, _What a change in this office since this woman arrived._

The two women vanished from Wings to a spa complex well known to Pansy. Giorgio recognised his best client, and pulled all the strings to pamper the two lovely women in a series of facials, nails, feet and hair treatments. He gave Hermione's hair a slight haircut, only improving the points and tamed her curls into long swirls.

Indulging in the pampering session, Hermione felt brand new. The Italian knew how to give a head massage like no other, made her almost fall asleep, and offered her a jar of cream to keep her skin well hydrated during her pregnancy. "Stretch marks are unavoidable, my love, but this way you'll minimise the damage, cara!" The drama-queen-level was huge, and both women laughed their asses off. _I'll be returning to this place, if only for one of those massages again._

Pansy was far from done with her. Keeping her in tow, she apparated them into Hermione's bedroom in search of the perfect outfit. Nodding in approval of Hermione's fashion sense, she made the mental note _to go shopping for some high-end things, Draco will be showing her off as proud wizard._ Grabbing a coat rack, she finally saw _the dress._ "So, this is the famous angel dress." Blushing, Hermione nodded.

"You know what, girl? After you have had your baby and you're good to go, wear this one more time to have him on his knees. I'll babysit with pleasure!" Pansy suggested winking at Hermione in a conspiracy gaze. "He'll be jelly in your hands. I bet the guy wanked a few times at the thought of this dress."

"Pansy, please stop! Feels weird hearing you talk about Draco like that!" Hiding her face behind a hand, Hermione was having the time of her life; Pansy was a true Slytherin.

"Wear this tonight. Jealous Draco is a funny Draco. You'll see." In her hand was a dark red strapless dress, the cutline right under the bosom flowing openly in an A-line till mid-upper thigh. Just long enough to cover her bum. Messing in the drawers, Pansy found a strapless nude coloured balconette bra to go with the matching lace thong. "Put this on. It's almost six o'clock. I'll text Draco to pick you up around 7. I'll spook myself over to my own quarters and wear something similar. Light some fire in our men."

Still abashed at how quick Pansy sought out an outfit, she stood there for several minutes before she took action. But at seven o'clock sharp, a knock on her door announced the arrival of her fiancée. _A light grey three-piece suit intensified the colour of his eyes. This man and costumes, oh my!_

* **Draco** *

Letting his gaze run over his sexy girl, he whistled. His finger gestured to her to spin around, with which she complied in an instant, cheeks blushing. His reaction brought out her femininity.

"The skirt is on the short side…"

Playing innocent, she retorted, lips puckered, "Not that short."

"Future Mrs. Malfoy, this skirt will make every man turn his head to you. Blood will flow tonight, honey…" a corner of his mouth was the giveaway from his teasing. _This woman is mine!_

"Is the black stallion downstairs?"

"Impatient to drive you wherever you want. But are you sure you want to leave? We can skip tonight and head straight to my dessert." His innuendo was very obvious, the hunger burning in his eyes.

Grabbing her purse, she walked seductively pass him; her red heels clicking on the floor. Looking backwards at him, she commanded, "Close the door on your way out, will you?" Her loose curls bouncing on her back.

 _Witch._ Shaking his head, he couldn't hide his grin, _my witch!_

* **Hermione** *

Instead of Jamie's, Blaise booked them at a pub with a dancing floor; Pansy gave him a hint about the women's mindset. Surprised, Hermione eyed the fancy building until her eyes fell on her friend Pansy. The woman had a similar red dress on, but one which didn't hide the feminine curves. Hermione bet that the skirt was shorter than hers. _The Slytherin men will be fun to watch today._ Her evil grin towards the woman was full of conspiracy. Pansy winked at her, tilting her head. _This night will be one of a kind._

She had to give it to Pansy, a jealous Draco was hilarious. Entering the pub, he displayed an 'hands off she's mine'-aura, his hand possessive around her waist, glaring at any man who dared to turn around. Blaise had a different demeanour, the arrogance dropping off his face, confident one of the witches was his.

The black wizard was having the time of his life, the amount of _confundo_ spells Draco murmured was the source of constant fun,"25!"

Two pairs of female eyes turned his way questioning, during a loo break for Draco, "The man is on his 25th _confundo_ girls. I've been counting them!"

Hermione almost spilt the sip she just had, "What?"

"You with your killer dress, thanks to my lovely wife. Every time a man looks your way, my man sends him a killer glare and a _confundo_. If none have escaped me, he is on his 25th one."

They were all still laughing hard as Draco rejoined their table, "What did I miss?"

"Nothing" was the answer from the three simultaneously, adding to their fun.

"C'mon, share the fun!" His clueless face made Blaise laugh harder.

Hermione's eyes glistening with joy put him out of his misery, "Later, Draco. I'll tell you all later."

The lights dimmed by the coffee time, Hermione enjoying a tea. The DJ declared the dancing floor open, and Pansy dragged Hermione to the centre as the opening notes from "Paradise by Dashboard Light" sounded. "I love this song!" screamed Pansy above the music, as they danced; Hermione just nodded in agreement, swinging at the beat.

* **Draco** *

"Tone down this mood of yours, Draco. You have no reason to worry, mate." Draco felt a hand on his shoulder, drawing attention away from the dancing floor, "This woman belongs to you."

"I don't worry about her. I just don't want every bloke to undress her right on the spot with their eyes."

"She is a pleasure to the eye, even pregnant." That announcement gained a scowl from Draco.

"Buddy…"

"My wife is sexy as fuck, no doubt there, but your girl is a nice second. You can't blame a man for being human." Letting no room for misunderstanding, Blaise only made a statement.

"It's stronger than me…"

Both men turned to watch their girls dance and sing along out loud with the female soloist, Hermione shook her head in sync, her brown curls bouncing softly around her face. The sight of Hermione so happy and free was doing weird things in Draco's heart. _I should bottle her essence and sell it for top dollar. She's pure light._

The DJ set in Shakira's "Waka Waka", and Blaise pushed his chair back to join his wife in the latin song. "You can stay here and brood all you want, but I'm going for a piece of Pansy meat, mate!"

Almost immediately, Draco joined their party and took hold of his love, joining her in the high paced beat. He copied her waka move from the refrain, making her burst out in a laugh, "You almost make me pee in my pants, Draco!" patting him on the chest.

When the familiar intro came of "Chasing Cars," the couple looked at each other intensely; this was their song, the starting point of their relationship. Gripping her hips in a tight hold, he pulled her against his body. This time, there were no masks between them, their faces against each other dancing their special song. The world was blurry around them, two halves of a whole.

Later that night, Draco drove them back to the penthouse. Hermione had fallen asleep next to him in the car. Carrying his precious cargo to his bed, he undid her dress and put one of his older tees on her. Crawling next to her in bed, he cradled her in his arms. _This is how heaven feels like._


	9. Old Fantasies

**All my love and eternal gratitude for BrinnaDeeofSee**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 Old fantasies**

* **Draco** *

 _Yes, baby…your mouth….mmm…Hermione._ Draco hummed in his sleep; he was in Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration classroom, seated at the last desk while his Hermione sucked his dick between his legs underneath the table. His hand held Hermione's hair to the side so he wouldn't miss the delightful sight of his woman, who took him as deeply as she could, her cheeks hollowed from the sucking. Her lips went up and then down and then up again, over his engorged veins and ridges, letting go of the head with a plop. _Wow, baby, you feel so good_ , _oh fuck_.

Opening his eyes slightly, Draco chuckled; the venue had been a dream, but the ministrations from his Hermione to his cock were real. She laughed with his hard dickstill inside her mouth, the vibrations making him twitch inside, "Dreaming, Draco?" Her tongue lapped at his tip.

"An old fantasy of mine," he answered her lazily, watching her between his eyelashes, with a crooked smile, head slammed back after propping himself on his elbows. His abs tightened by the pose was a delightful sight for her.

Her voice seductive, "Tell me," while she licked him from balls to tip, her tongue flashing around the arrow-shaped head; his gaze was on her delicious mouth, and he sighed a deep breath of pleasure, "You…me…Transfigurations classroom…doing…this."

Grinning, she took him deeper in, exploiting how deep she could go before it would feel uncomfortable, but even when she hit that barrier she pushed further down, instigated by his heated answer, each word interrupted by a grunt. His hips bucked up, but her hands held him still, wanting him to take it slowly.

"Love…" he moaned her pet name in ecstasy.

She hummed again, his cock now entirely inside her mouth, twitching from the vibrations her voice. Bobbing slowly, she got used to his girth in her throat, revelling in his groans. He gave her full control over him, and she took it. Grazing her teeth over his length, she pulled away and bit his tip gently, lapping off the drop of pre-cum, "Mmm salty…"

Draco tried to pull her over him, but she pushed his hands away, "Hermione, please, I want to come inside you."

"I want to taste you, Draco. Your cum in my mouth, all of it." Her words got him over the brink, his cockhardening inside her mouth, spilling his seed. His surrender seared her, and her cunt became wetter than before, while his hands crushed the sheets, and he growled from deep within. She licked him thoroughly, catching every last drop before she licked her own lips, her face pure satisfaction. Crawling on all fours, she lay down next to him, his gaze meeting hers in bliss.

"Love, what did I do to earn the honour?" his voice still raw.

"You were moaning when I returned from a loo break, stroking yourself. Clearly inside a wet dream which I decided to partake in. Transfigurations classroom, eh?" Chuckling, she drew circles on his bare chest with her finger. Grabbing it, he brought the finger to his mouth, licked and sucked on it. "Transfigurations, Potions…"

"? Snape's sanctuary, Draco?" Mutual chuckle.

"That one exactly, but I can't choose between bending you over one of the cauldrons or fucking you right on top of his own desk." He was licking her ear now, drawing a wet track from her neck to her shoulders. "I'm obliged to return your favour, honey. I can't leave you so wet and wanting." His hand cupped her centre, her panties the only barrier between his skin and her core. "You are dripping."

Inciting her to lie on her back, he bit her shoulder while pushing her panties down with the help of her raised hips; her ankles finished the job. His hand returned to its former place between her legs, the middle finger now deep inside her followed by a second. His thumb rubbed her nub, first lightly, then harder, in sync with the rhythm of his fingers entering her walls; they found her secret spot, rotated and pressed there to return to a pumping pace. Hermione's breath was jagged; his fingers send shockwaves of pleasure through her whole body, building up the tension in her centre.

Spreading her legs, he nestled in between and delved his tongue into her cunt, tasting her exquisite taste he loved so much, "Mmm, love." Her hands cupped her own breasts, fingers playing with the sensitive nipples, pulling, squeezing. Her legs moved erratically, bowing or flattening on the bed, quivering as he drove her wanton. His tongue made room for two fingers fingering her core at the same hot pace as his lips sucked her clit. Her edge approached fast, her brain refused to work as she only moaned a mixture of curse words and his name, "… Oh, fuck, Draco…Fuck …deeper…just like that, Draco…"

For a second, Hermione went totally still right before her release shattered her, his name on her lips while the waves of fire consumed her, her moans louder than usual, "Draco…"

Draco watched her in awe. Her complete devotion to him made him rock hard again, and, before she could take a more in-depth breath, he straddled her hips, his cock filling her to the brim. "My beautiful witch. Hermione, you are so hot when you come like that for me." His thrusts were deep and hard, his thumb pressuring again on her nub and willing her to fall with him. "Come again for me, my love. I want your…soaking wet cunt…to milk my dick, oh fuck, Merlin. You are so wet, Hermione."

His lips closed around her right nipple, biting gently, and pulling on the sensitive buds, his tongue circled around the tips. He towered over her, his weight carried by his arms on her sides, both panting and murmuring dirty words, tangled inside a tornado of pleasure. "I can't wait longer, Hermione. Come for me, love…" his words drove her over the edge as a second orgasm ripped through her, her walls tightened around his cock eliciting his own release, his seed pulsing hot inside.

His lips muffled her moans in a hard kiss, his pleasure searing with her fire. Moving to the side so he wouldn't crush her with his weight, they laid facing each other, his thumb stroking her face.

Still recovering from their passion, Hermione couldn't contain herself, curious for his Hogwarts fantasies starring them in every one as it turned out. "Anywhere else, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Divination Tower. Let Trelawney guess how many times we'll orgasm."

She burst into laughter, angling her face to kiss him deeply. "Would she use tea leaves for that?"

* **Hermione** *

Hermione was looking at the contents of her closet. While they were full of perfect silhouettes for any kind of event, the majority couldn't house her growing belly. She decided to call in two helplines, her new found friend, Pansy, and her beloved Ginny, inviting them for lunch and a shopping trip. Draco had asked her to join him in this big networking event between corporations before he left her and she was experiencing the typical woman panic attack: nothing to wear.

They agreed to meet at Jamie's, Pansy being finally happy to satisfy her need for food from the famous cook. The gathering started cautiously again as Pansy and Ginny had never been friends during school, but after a glass of wine and mocking a cocky waiter for his arrogant attitude towards them, the ice broke. "Linguuuiiniii for madam? Prosecco is more than sparkling wine miladies."

"What an ass! What does he think we are? Illiterate empty-headed women?" Ginny snorted while mimicking his face. The two other women broke into laughter. Changing from the subject, Ginny remarked, "Hermione, Hermione, you keep surprising me. You, of all the women, got knocked up by the man that never let a moment go lost without calling you names and bullying you?" Her tone of voice and her face showed amusement, which was what refrained Pansy from returning a scowl.

"Take the macho attitude away, and you'll find a gentle man that bites back if needed. Draco has softened, you know. The war has changed everyone. You'll see for yourself when you meet each other. We'll have to arrange a gathering between us all. Start over."

Pansy agreed, "He has been treated by the community as the black sheep, despite the fact the father is to blame for all actions at the side of Voldemort, not the son. I'm glad the wheel is turning, and he's getting credit for his own efforts. It sucked really hard for us, me and Blaise, to see him suffer like that. But since Hermione showed up, Draco's demeanour has increased exponentially for the best."

Waving the hard issue away, Ginny inquired, "Tonight, Hermione, you are heading to what exactly?" Draco's change of heart something she wanted to check by herself.

"Draco told me this is a networking event; many CEO's are attending, some looking for expansion, others for a take-over."

"Hermione, your hand will be soaking wet from all the sloppy kisses given by men who drool over us, young girls. It's going to be a bit boring, business talk the whole time, but Blaise never leaves my side to prevent unrequested caresses on my butt. Those old dogs like to feel firm young meat, but after my first time of being groped by 8 out of 10 men, I threatened Blaise to never accompany him to one of these again unless he made sure the sticky hands remained far from my body." Taking a sip of her wine, she went on while Ginny and Hermione hid their huge smiles behind their hands. "You know, what happens to us women happens to them, too, but reversed. Those wives with wrinkled faces and with a ton of makeup on, look at our two men and have no fuss in making it clear they could use a young stallion between their legs." The loud laughter from the three drew the attention of all surrounding tables.

After they recovered from the fun, Pansy continued, "Anyway, tonight Draco will be showing you off. Don't forget, he is so proud of you; he holds you in high regard. So, you will need to be elegant tonight."

Ginny suggested, "Should we go hunting in Selfridges or perhaps Michael Kors? Your belly isn't that big, yet so a wider going dress will fit you like a glove."

Pansy added, "We could head to Giorgio after we found the perfect outfit, tame this gorgeous curly hair of yours into an elegant bun or something similar?"

They ate their meal and chocolate dessert–something Hermione insisted on, so-called at her baby's request–discussing possible colours and models. Checking out, they hit Selfridge's first, hunting among the high-end brands in search of the perfect dress. While their search turned empty for Hermione, Pansy found a long sleeved white one in stretch crepe with button embellishments that underlined the beautiful shape of Pansy's body, the white colour in a sublime contrast with her dark hair and skin complexion.

"This was not the purpose; my closet is full of clothes!" Pansy smirked while she paid for the dress. "Michael Kors, then?"

Ginny proposed, "Let us try Harvey Nichols first, perhaps?"

Three pairs of eyes fell on a creation from Alexander McQueen, a simple red dress with crystal embellishments on the shoulders and a pleat starting from the button embellished tab at the waist. Hermione's belly was shown elegantly through, the garment in silk wrapping around her like a second skin.

Both Ginny and Pansy were perplexed, "That colour, and that fitting has been made for you, Hermione. Stop looking for something else! We found it, the dress!" Pansy exclaimed while Ginny remarked, "I never looked this good when I was pregnant with James, Hermione. Wow."

Blushing from the women's comments, Hermione decided to follow their advice. _If two women say these things, how will Draco react?_ Her face reddened foreseeing the man who loved her, speechless at the sight of her.

Ginny fell for Giorgio's treatments just like Hermione had a couple of days before, "Hermione, this man knows how to use his hands, damn." In the meantime, Hermione was enjoying a well-earned head massage herself. Giorgio had already determined which hair styling he would perform on her after seeing the dress and whistling in agreement, "You made an excellent choice Madam Granger. Your pet will be pudding in your hands."

Hermione's hair was pinned in an elegant loose bun on the top with some long loose curls falling around her face. When she turned around to face the two women, Ginny just stated, "I knew you were beautiful, but, right now? I have no words."

Pansy couldn't agree more. "I hate to admit, but Weaslette here is on point. Draco's face will be gorgeous to watch!"

-oOo-

Later in the afternoon, Hermione was back at the penthouse pulling up her dress as Draco approached her from behind. "Let me help you with the zipper." Turning her around after he was done, he drew back some steps, speechless as she had predicted. In his eyes was a mix of pride and awe, her beauty blinding him for a moment. "You look…You are…I'm…mmm." Licking her lips, she was charmed by his manners. _Oh, my god, Draco. You are adorable._

She heard him say, to her surprise, "It's missing something." Wondering what it could be, she turned around to look in the mirror, but saw him approach her with something in his hands; his arms circled around the neck to click into place a silver necklace, which suited perfectly with the ring on her hand. "Now, it's perfect," he decided, planting a kiss on her neck.

Touched, she caressed the jewellery with her hand, "Thank you, Draco. I love it."

Coughing slightly, he remarked, "We should be going. The earlier we arrive, the faster we can get away. This dress is enticing; I can't wait to peel him off of you, love."

* **Draco** *

 _I'm the luckiest bastard in this place. The men are apparently jealous, and the women, for once, don't throw themselves and their knickers at me. She's my gorgeous witch, and her beauty is a blessing for the eye. Her intellect is leaving a great impression with all my business partners, many of them not expecting such a talented woman inside of this gorgeous body. Yet I know better, her smart brain is a fast learner and capable of extraordinary things._

Draco kept a hand on the back of his fiancée the whole night, as a warning to every male in the room that she was off-limits, while the women knew better than to approach him with indecent proposals. Every time one of those wrinkled witches neared him, Hermione would merely emanate a warning glare, flashing them a silent 'keep your hands off, he's mine'. His Hermione, one and all elegance, and Pansy, the sophisticated beauty, were a magnificent pleasure for the eye. The Slytherin men were two proud peacocks, satisfied how the night turned out, with Draco also succeeding in achieving some vital business contacts for future transactions.

Returning to the penthouse, Hermione fell asleep almost immediately after a passionate session of romantic lovemaking. Draco cradled her in his arms while he mentally reviewed the evening's events. She was not only a beauty next to him, but she was also his secret weapon in his business moves. He couldn't wait until they would work together full time. A light poking from her belly was the last thing Draco remembered before sleep took over him, as if his son openly agreed with his dad.


	10. Hormones

**All my love and eternal gratitude for BrinnaDeeofSee**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 Hormones**

*Draco*

Monday morning followed a pretty lazy Sunday where they both did nothing else than nap, watch movies, and love each other. Draco came out of the bathroom with towel around his waist while he dried his hair with another, and was stupefied with the sight of Hermione. She was turning sideways in the mirror, watching her image, her hand stroking first over her swollen belly and then moved to cover both breasts. He closed in and stood behind her, a soft smile on his face, "What's the matter, love?"

"These two are becoming so big lately."

"Don't fuss; they are just fine with me." Cupping the focus of their mutual interest, Draco played with the erect tips. "They are a bit more swollen, yes, but no complaints from me."

She swatted at his hands before freeing herself from his hold, "Men only think about one thing."

"Love, you love it when I focus on that specific thing. Want to taste?" Turning her to him, he pressed her against his hips. "Now, tell me what the hell is bothering you?"

"My bra is getting too small, and I can't bend anymore to grab the stupid shirt from the ground. I'm having a nervous breakdown in a huge drama queen style." Her desperate voice made him smile wider, although that wasn't a smart move, "And you are laughing at me!"

Honey, do you know how cute you are? Hermione was stamping with her foot like a pouting girl, but her grin fooled no one. This will be our daughter if we ever have one. "Love, you are so adorable." He kissed her on the tip of her nose. "Turn to the mirror, Hermione." His hand stroked her cheek as they both faced it. He listed. "This face is one I adore; your eyes spit fire when you are royally pissed off – nowadays I'm thrilled for not being on the receiving end of that anger. These cheeks blush red when you are caught in waves of pleasure, which I am pleased to give thoroughly. This mouth…" his thumb running over lips, "is reckless in its reasoning, but drives me crazy when it performs delicious things on me."

His hands moved to her bosom, cupping both breasts gently. "These two are bigger, but I don't mind. More pleasure for me and, later, the reason why our son will grow big and strong unless you've changed your mind about feeding him?" Hermione shook her head in denial.

From her bosom to her belly, his hands didn't stop caressing her skin. "This right here, this is the reason why we are together now. I only regret having lost so many years; we could have had by now two toddlers running around our feet." I don't mind if our son inherits my hair colour and a daughter her curls.

"Two?"

"Two, three, a whole Quidditch team of our own. You are so mesmerising with your womb filled with my heir. This one will not be our only child, that's a promise." Kissing her on the neck he went on, "I love you Hermione, and I can't wait for you to become my Mrs. Malfoy."

Their wedding was planned for the last Saturday of April, not within the two weeks he had demanded, but close enough so her bump would not be so protruding from her dress. The venue was being kept a secret from her; Draco assured her she would love it. The organising part was in the hands of Theo, Pansy, and Ginny; the guest list, however, was not so small anymore. This marriage was, by far, the event of the century, the walls of aristocracy breaking at its roots. Draco Malfoy was marrying a Muggle-born for the first time in the history of the Malfoy family and, by extension, against the traditions of the pureblood nobles. The Minister had made it very clear he wanted to be present at this historic moment, and the couple didn't have the guts to deny this.

Draco suggested eloping, but Hermione had reasoned that she would be skinned alive by Ginny and probably by Pansy, too, if they did it.

"Now, my dear Hermione, I give you two choices: one, I'll undress you of your panties and shag you senseless or two, you get your arse into that shower and get ready for work."

"I choose door number three: work first, shag later."

Swatting on her bum, he pushed her towards the bathroom. "Woman, go get yourself ready. I'm hungry for breakfast!"

He shook his head at her laughter, witch.

-oOo-

After a copious breakfast with eggs, bacon, and pancakes, he dropped her off at Wings, escorting her to her office. She smirked when he joked, "Two windows not enough for your sit pots? These yellow thingies are occupying a third now."

Hiding her laugh behind her hand, she teased back, "You mean my Post-its? Three windows done, four left to go. Now, leave me be so I can advance on my work."

"Are you into something by now or still going through all the paperwork?" he inquired, admiring the way she was organising her notes.

"Well, on this window here," she lectured, "are all the South American transactions with Wings. These ones are the ones that have goings on with Ivory Coast. The notes on both windows are still open for me; I mean those I haven't yet paired with correct payment. The paired ones are in window number three." Her hand pointed to the middle glass façade, full of notes with yellow post-its on top of them. "I need to narrow down the search field; the amount of transactions is enormous."

Tilting his head inquiringly, he listened to her while leaning with his bum against the desk arms and legs crossed in front of him, "You want me to help you with this pairing thing?"

"You don't have the time to deal with my stuff; you have a pretty busy agenda yourself."

"I can always make time; I'm the boss Hermione. Right now, I think you have a pretty big deal onyour hands and an extra pair of eyes could help you. I'm quite impressed with the amount of transactions Wings does in a year, too. I don't spend attention to the daily tasks of the companies; I keep more the numbers in check."

"It's quite a number indeed. I'm also impressed by the size of some, to be honest. I had no idea of the size financial transactions could flow for chocolate trades."

Taking off his blazer, he rolled up one of his sleeves. "Tell me what I should be searching for."

It was lunch hour when Blaise peeked inside and was pleasantly surprised to see the two working together. Rasping his throat, he announced his presence, "I was going to invite Hermione for a sandwich. I had no idea I would find you here, Draco."

Turning to his friend, Draco asked, "I didn't know we traded with Ivory Coast as well."

"Yeah, we have done it for quite a while now. They are the biggest producers. But the majority of our plantation partners are from South America, Brazil, Peru, Mexico…"

"Wow, that's quite a deal. I should get more involved in the daily routines of all the companies Corp owns. I have the feeling I know peanuts about them." The two men were now standing next to each other, overlooking the desk where Hermione still was working.

Blaise shrugged his shoulders, "When Hermione is done with this, it could be your first big joint-project. Dig deeper inside Corp itself."

-oOo-

It was Thursday evening when Draco approached her, brooding. "I've received an owl from my mother. She's inviting us to the Manor to meet you properly."

Her expression grew tense; the underlying tone of his statement revealed a troubled relationship between his mother and him. "Are you worried about me?"

Driving a hand through his hair, he sighed deeply, "For us both. I've never forgotten what you went through at the hands of my lunatic aunt. Your screams cut me to the bone, Hermione, and my hands were tied, my mother…"

Stroking the crease on his forehead, she coaxed him, "I know this, Draco. I've never blamed you for what happened."

He closed his face toher, tormented, "I'm so sorry, Hermione."

Cradling him in her arms, she gave him the solace he sought, "Let it go, Draco; I've made peace with the war and all the sacrifices. We both lost our souls there." Holding her tightly against his chest, he breathed deep. "Draco, look at me." Her hands raised his face until his eyes met hers, "Let it go." Their lips met in a kiss for comfort. "What happened between your mother and you?"

*Draco*

Gripping her hands in his he moved them to the sofa, holding her against his chest. Stealing from her strength, he confessed, "Our bond got sour; she refused to see the crimes my father committed as such, always finding a way to excuse his actions." Would I do the same for Hermione? He understood now what his mother had done, what love did to someone. "But his cruelty towards half-bloods, Muggle-born and even purebloods who didn't align with Voldemort, were not the result of coercion, but he did them on his own free will." He kept silent for a moment, eyes closed.

Hermione reached for his face, holding it against hers, his pain was so obviously displayed, and it broke her heart. "It's okay," she whispered. "What do you want to do? Do you want to go? I'll be there with you."

His gaze was fixed on hers Do I deserve this loving woman? for a moment before he answered, "I can't deny her this request. She'll be a grandmother, too."

"Text her back or send a damn owl. Tell her we are coming. And dessert should be something with chocolate!"

The Malfoy grin showed up. "I'll tell her not to enrage my pregnant fiancée."

They remained seated like this for a while, she inside his arms listening to the powerful beat of his heart, him stroking her back and belly. I love you.

* * *

 **A.N.: I always enjoy reading your reviews, don't hold back!**

 **I've learned however what to do with flames: give zero fucks about them and mute with an bucket full of ice cubes. Criticism is welcome if meant to be constructive or in a gentle way describe why my story has let you down. But jealousy or negativisme just for the pleasure of, can be missed as toothache.**

 **To those who celebrate I hope you are enjoying through the preparations for Christmas. I am too.**

 **Love**  
 **Ruthy**


	11. Remorse

**All my love and eternal gratitude for BrinnaDeeofSee**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Remorse**

It was the Sunday before the wedding when Hermione and Draco drove to the Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire. Draco had been dying to feel, once more, the roar of the mighty engine under his hands and to show off to Hermione how fast it flew. Yes, flew, because, speed limits were white noise and Draco punched the gas pedal hard, setting loose the horsepower under the hood of his Maserati easily reaching 100mph and more while driving the M4.

Hermione was surprised to discover the car was a convertible, only the best for a Malfoy flashing through her mind, and the lovely spring day was perfect for a drive in the open air. First, at the slow speed Draco used, the trip was thrilling; the wind playing with her curls – her hairpins surrendered pretty fast to the ruffling air, her hair bob soon wholly ruined.

"Draco, I thought you missed the wind?" she chuckled.

"I do. Flying on a broomstick is much more exciting, but this car comes pretty close. Let me show you, love, what this baby really can do."

As they drove out through the open highway, Hermione readjusted her meaning over driving without a rooftop; her hair flew around, blinding her or piercing in her face, forcing her to wrap it in her hand so she could see and enjoy the view. "Now, I understand why women wear scarves," she fumbled for a second time, increasing the smirk on Draco's face.

His face beamed youth, reminding Hermione of the countless times she saw a similar glow on Harry's every time he flew; Men and their Nimbuses. Draco squeezed their entwined hands on the console now and then. She saw her Draco so genuinely happy, which brought out a non-stop cheesy smile on her face, her cheeks pink thanks to the wind.

They approached the manor after an hour and a half instead of the expected two-hour journey, but as the gates came in sight, his face darkened and his spirit grew tenser. It'd been a long time since he was here. He left the last time in anger. His suppressed frustrations were now returning in full force.

Stepping out of the car, he braided their fingers together, holding her hand tighter than needed. "Look at what your car did to my hair, Draco." Hermione attempted to lighten his mood, though in vain, while he brushed her curls into some submission before moving on.

They climbed up the stairs in sync. The magnificent front door opened and a wide smiling house elf welcomed the couple. "Master Draco, Missy is so glad to see you return home, Master Draco! Oh…you brought a beautiful Misses with you! My name is Missy, Misses if you need anything just call for Missy and Missy will make it happen..."

The house elf, clothed in a clean white pillowcase, stopped the waterfall of words, and her big eyes grew bigger when they fell on the swollen belly. "Ohhh my, Misses is having a baby! Missy is so happy for Master and Misses! Missy was Master Draco's nanny. Missy changed many nappys and fed Master when he was a baby many times…" Draco blushed, sensing his stress diminish slightly and amused by the elf's welcoming, just like Hermione was delighted by the genuine enthusiasm.

"Misses, can Missy touch the baby? Please, Master Draco?" The elf looked from one face to the other pleading.

Nodding in return, Hermione watched the elf approach her, hand held out in reverence and laying it gently halfway across the belly. "Master Draco," she whispered, retreating several steps back, "it's a baby boy, Master Draco!" Missy's eyes were red-rimmed, her bottom lip trembling, "Missy is so happy."

"Missy, can you bring us to my mother?" Touched by the elf's display of love, Draco asked her with a soft voice instead of the cold tone he used to employ.

"Yes, Yes, Missy will bring Master, Misses, and the baby to Mrs. Malfoy. Follow me, Master Draco."

"Missy?" Hermione called the elf before moving, "Call me Hermione, please."

"Yes, Misses Hermione. Missy will do as Misses wishes."

The elf led them forward, hiccupping, to the drawing room to meet Narcissa, the woman standing next to an armchair in a tensed stance. Her long blond hair with a string of black flowed straight down over her dark purple robes; her fingers fidgeting against the rug of the seat.

"Hello, Draco."

"Mother," pause "I'm sure you have met Hermione." His strained hand on Hermione's back a sign of his demeanour.

"Of course, son. Miss Hermione, it's my pleasure to welcome you to the Malfoy Manor."

Hermione faced the woman in front of her with a calming smile, "Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione took in the surroundings, the room was unrecognisable to her, "I see you have done quite an amount of changes. The room looks totally different from what I recall."

"Hermione, I would appreciate that you would call me Narcissa, given the circumstances, if you don't mind."

"No, Narcissa, I don't mind, and, in return, please drop the Miss. Just call me Hermione."

"You are right," Narcissa returned to the previous question. "I have redone the whole space. After the darkness…" Draco snorted, earning a reprimanding glare from Hermione; Narcissa started over anew, "After the darkness and all, I felt the need to turn this into a lighter chamber. Chase away the ghosts and work on a new leaf."

"And how far are you with this ghost chasing of yours, Mother?" Disdain-filled eyes looked straight into the older woman's face, though the hard squeeze in his hand a visible warning to tone it down.

"Progressing very slowly. I encounter much resistance." Both Malfoys engaged in a glaring fight, the man barely containing the anger boiling right under his skin, the older woman on the verge of breaking. Hermione saw behind the stern façade the face of a woman who aged severely, carrying the burden of submission to a merciless man and a vicious malignant force which had entered her family and destroyed it from within.

Breaking the eye contact with her son, Narcissa addressed Hermione once again, "Please accept my heartfelt congratulations with the baby Hermione and with your engagement to my son."

"Are you sure they are heartfelt, mother?" Draco's sharp words barely left his mouth, before Hermione rebuked him, "Draco, stop this."

Narcissa closed her eyes, her lips tightly shut, shaking lightly, "It's okay, Hermione, let him."

"I don't agree, Narcissa. His behaviour may be based on whatever reasons he has, but he shouldn't be this harsh. Draco, you are better than this." He shot her an irritated glare, but closed his eyes, sensing his anger shift to Hermione unintentionally.

Missy appeared with a plate filled with glasses and some appetisers, "Mrs. Malfoy, as you demanded." Setting the plate on a coffee table the elf bowed, "Missy brought young misses, Hermione, a glass of fresh orange juice. Misses Hermione, it's better for the baby. Misses not angry with Missy, please, misses Hermione?"

Before Hermione could respond, Narcissa spoke to the elf, "Thank you, Missy, for being so thoughtful. That will be all."

Draco guided Hermione to one of the sofas, rubbing her back. Guilt invaded him, and his touch served as a weak apology. Handing her the glass with juice and taking the sparkling wine for himself, he breathed deeply. Looking at the light blue walls that once had been dark brown, he felt his eyes drawn to the place where Hermione had been tortured and back at her arm where the scars now were hidden by the concealment charm she applied every now and then.

Getting up in a flash, he tried to walk away, but Hermione grabbed his wrist, "No, Draco, don't walk away."

"I can't do this, Granger. I can't chitchat and pretend that nothing happened, that we are all a happy family." His anguished tone tore down through her heart; she put her hands on his face to bring his gaze to hers.

Behind them, Narcissa's voice broke in a whisper, "Do you think that you are the only one who suffers, son? I lost everything, the man I have loved so dearly, and the son I adored. What do I have left?"

"The man you loved destroyed our lives, mother. Can you admit that now? The man you loved ruined our family name. Try applying for a job and getting spit at because of the cruelties your father inflicted. The grudges people have against your family the sole barrier between your efforts and the gratitude you deserve. Even now, when I walk down Diagon Alley, I feel the hate in my back for the sins the man has committed." His words were harsh again; his rage set free. Venting the frustrations of a recent past he kept inside, where his efforts to help rebuild were slammed right back in his face. "Look at the memory that I can't erase. Look, mother, because it's burned into my skin." Uncovering the mark, he reached out his arm to his mother, angered, "I have never wanted this. I suffered and underwent this fate because he forced me to accept it under the threat of hurting you."

He was facing his mother, his body shivers heavily fuelled by the burning resentment, but Hermione drew an arm and blocked his movements while calling his name, "Draco, calm down, please."

Circling inside her hold, he looked at her with teary eyes; tears he had suppressed for a long time. "Let me go, Hermione. Please, I need to get out of here." She released him and saw him run away up the stairs.

Lost, her knees gave up, and she sat again, silent tears running down her face. A thump startled her and drew her attention to the older woman, now a pile of distress on the floor. Kneeling in front of her, Hermione wrapped her arms around his mother and held her against her chest, the other woman crying uncontrollably. "He'll never forgive me, and I don't even understand how you can forgive me. After all that my sister did and how my husband and I have treated you, how you can bring it up and be here at all?"

"Narcissa, I have lost my parents. Draco still has his mother, and, even if he's angry, I know it would destroy him if he lost you. He sacrificed so much of himself to save you." Her hands caressed the blond hair, consoling. "It's just, people have gone after him because Lucius isn't here anymore to cash in."

"How you can be so calm? We brought you nothing but pain." Red eyes met Hermione's, a weak hand cupping her face.

"Narcissa, Harry is still alive because of you, and I will always be grateful that you saved my best friend. Draco never hurt me. Yes, he enraged me plenty, his name-calling often hit bull's eye, but hurt? Never. I can't blame either of you for the violence none of you committed."

Rising both of them to their feet, Narcissa sat them on the camel coloured Rupert sofa, keeping Hermione's hands in her own. "My son has chosen his partner well. You'll bring him the joy that Astoria destroyed, the cunt." Hermione eyed Narcissa, surprised by the blunt language, but the elderly woman continued, "She was a whore, abusing my son's trust the way she did. You have this positive aura over you, loyal and fierce," sigh, "I wish I knew how to amend things..."

"You are coming to the wedding I hope."

"Will I be welcome Hermione?"

"If you want to better things with Draco, then start by attending our ceremony. Small steps." Freeing herself from Narcissa's hold, she called after the house elf. "Missy…" startled, "Missy, can you show me where Draco is now?"

"Yes, Misses Hermione. Come with Missy, please. Master Draco is in his room." One grabbed the other one's hand and guided her upstairs, down a long hall, to the last door on the left.

The windows were wide open, and Hermione found him under the golden rays of the sun, face up with dried tracks of shed tears on his cheeks, the tips of his fingers touching the marble balustrade of the balcony. She held him tightly, leaning on his back while her face rested against his shoulder blades. He turned around, placed a kiss on her lips, returning her embrace, and murmured, "Please forgive me, love. I lost my temper and almost lashed out at you again, Hermione."

"What kind of job have you applied for?"

"Auror. Amend my father's wrongs by protecting those who need help."

"What? Why? Why did they deny you?"

"I passed all the physical and aptitude tests with a glance, but when it was time to accept me, they bluntly told me they didn't accept a former Death Eater."

"You could have asked for help? Harry would…"

"I owe Harry already too much, and pride got in the way, I guess." Her hands were soothing over his back, while her face rested on his shoulder with her lips against his throat.

"Draco."

"Hmm?"

"I…I want you to make peace with your mother, Draco," Hermione pleaded. Draco was as distraught as the woman downstairs. "She's suffering, Draco; your mother is suffering. You can't find peace if you don't amend things between you both. Do it for me…do it for your son and, above all, for you. Please."

"She doesn't see…"

"She has lost the man she loved, Draco. Your father was downright evil, but he was the man she loved all those years. Love tends to make people blind," her thumb stroking under his eyes, erasing the traces of his tears. "She has no one left besides you. Why save her the way you did if you are sentencing her to a lifetime of solitude?"

He pressed his forehead against hers, breathed deeply, and took her hand in his to lead them back to the drawing-room. When they reached the door, Hermione released her hand from his, "This is something you have to do by yourself."

She turned around, called the elf once more to ask her, "Can you show me the gardens please Missy?" The elf beamed with delight to be of service and took Hermione for a tour outside.

*Draco*

Gathering all his strength, he entered the drawing-room; his mother still sat where Hermione had left her. He walked towards the window. Watching Hermione enjoy the elf's tour, he sighed, but sensed his mother's approach.

"Your father was wrong. He considered Mudbloods…" Draco gazed her irritated; "Muggle-born, I'm sorry. He considered them beneath us, the purebloods. I see now it's the other way around; we should take notes from them on how to be forgiving and how to be kind. You have chosen well, Draco; you could not ask for a better partner in life than her."

Still facing the window, he nodded, "I don't deserve her."

"Son, none of us do and yet she loves you." Silence. The laughter coming from the yards made both Malfoys smile. "My greatest wish is that you will find someday the strength to forgive me. I miss you Draco." Her voice died off, and she let her face fall into exhaustion.

"Mother…" His broken voice the only sign she needed to cradle her son in her arms, tight against her heart, and to hold on. The grown-up man was again the child who needed the comfort of his mother, returning the embrace in full, "Oh, Draco." Mum.

They remained in each other's arms for a while till Draco redrew some steps back, "I'm going outside, find Hermione."

Nodding, Narcissa motioned him with a tip of her chin, "Go."

He had almost exited through the window when he heard his mother ask, "Draco, are you expecting a son?"

He flashed her a loving smile, "Yes, mother. We are."

-oOo-

The trip back home took the usual two hours; he drove back, calmly, while keeping an arm around Hermione's shoulder, her head on his chest.

Neither said a word till they got home, upon which Draco took his time to show Hermione how much he loved her.

* * *

 **A/N.:**

 **A little Christmas present for all of you.**

 **I'll try to update asap but I'm having a few very busy day's at work ahead. Forgive me for making you wait longer than you are used to.**

 **To those who celebrate like me, Happy/Merry Christmas full of joy, love and presents.**

 **For those who don't, have a nice weekend in the company of your loved ones.**

 **Next Chapter: the wedding!**

 **love**

 **Ruthy**


	12. Bachelors and Chippendales

**A/N: I couldn't start with the wedding chapter without writing about a traditional bachelor party. This might be a muggle thing but I couldn't help it, forgive me. I would love to hear how I did with this one.** **All my love and eternal gratitude for BrinnaDeeofSee**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Bachelors and Chippendales**

*Thursday before the wedding*

* **Hermione** *

It's 11 am, Hermione contemplated some notes on the left window as she startled with the poofing from three apparations: Pansy, Ginny, and Luna.

"We came to kidnap you, lady! Today we are going to celebrate your bachelorette party, and we don't accept a no for an answer." Ginny's radiant face held a mischievous smile as she approached Hermione to loop an arm around her waist. The knowing glow on Pansy and Luna's faces promised nothing but naughtiness and Hermione eyed the three woman slightly worried. _Oh, Merlin, this sounds like…like...help_?

The four women entered a white limo after Hermione had bargained for fifteenminutes of clean up time before leaving. Inside, Pansy handed over flutes of champagne – "A half glass won't hurt Hermione" – and Ginny gave an overview of their plans. "First, we go for lunch, then we head to Giorgio, he waits for us and knows why we are coming, where we are heading to, so…" wicked look, "Thereafter, we will have dinner and a surprise."

"Should I warn Draco I'm gone?"

"Draco is being taken care of by my hubs, Theo, and Harry. Don't worry about those snakes and your BFF." Winking at Hermione, Pansy continued smirking. "My Blaise has similar plans, nothing to worry," she coughed fakely, "about." All the women broke into laugher. _Oh, jeez_.

Their lunch went on as a smooth starter, the women's chitchat mixed up with some innuendos from the three-in-the-know. Their shared fun was a promise. Tonight was going to be crazy as Hermione had never experienced before; neither had Ginny or so did the witch confessed, "I'm so glad you are getting married and I finally have the chance to go where we are heading. Telling Harry I wanted to attend one of these wouldn't be a real walk in a park, no!"

Pansy was eyeballing at Ginny, "The Sorting Hat needs a firmware update, you are more Slytherin than some Greengrass bitches I know, woman. Even our girl here," pointing to Hermione, "has more snake in her blood than them."

Luna remarked, "Lionesses live in jungles; it's their wild side coming out!" Snapping her finger at Luna, Ginny winked, "Ball's eye, baby!"

Their hilarious fun drew some unfriendly stares from some uptight ladies behind them, " _This sort of conduct was not appropriate considering the establishment they were in_."

Ginny couldn't resist waving and throwing a provocative kiss at the oldest of a group – the old wench with the horrendous hairstyle, " _The bun on her head was one straight out of the vintage period Louis the 14th_ ".

"Mrs. Potter, behave, or I'll snitch to your mom."

"No, you won't."

"Test me." Hermione and Ginny's funny banter only increased the accusing glares from the opposite table.

They headed from the Italian restaurant to Giorgio for a well-earned spoiling wellness session, "Mia cara, today your hair will be perfect for a wild night out."

 _Wild? Help? Someone?_

All the four ladies enjoyed the relaxing head massages and Luna's observation, "I can see the odonatopteras glowing," received some weird looks from all except her Hogwarts girls, Pansy agreeing with a grin, "We believe you." Hermione and Ginny smirked at the other woman while one of Giorgio's assistants looked suspicious.

Dragging Hermione to a separate room inside the hairdresser's salon, they pushed her towards a hanger holding a sparkling red dress with cap sleeves and a miniskirt above a pair of heels with sequins shining from afar. "We are changing here - it's almost six pm, and we are expected somewhere." Ginny sounded devious and joined the grinning hmm's from her partners-in-crime.

"You do know I'm pregnant, right?"

"Like we can miss the bubble on your stomach, Hermione. You'll fit the dress; stop worrying and put it on!" Ginny ordered Hermione while shoving the woman gently towards the red garment.

"Where the hell are we going to? And why do I need to put on such a tiny dress?" _Man this cleavage; this should be Draco-only material._ The longer Hermione eyed the dress, the less confident she felt about their trip.

"Granger, have I ever put you in danger?" Ginny demanded.

"No, Ginny, but this dress…"

"Shut up that nice mouth of yours, and turn down your overloaded brain, too, because we are going to have fun and neither you nor the baby will be in danger at any moment." Ginny persisted and ticked Hermione's nose playfully.

Shrugging her shoulders, Pansy added, "You've heard Mrs. Potter. Relax and enjoy. And afterwards, you can go and tell all about it to your husband, remember a jealous Draco is..."

"Yeah, I know, I know…is a funny Draco." _Why is Draco going to feel jealous? Go with the flow I guess?_ Sigh _._

Ginny sported a mini sleeveless dress with a deep cleavage and an open back in glossy black leather look, hugging her shape like a second went for a sleeveless royal blue coloured dress, the back in a braided play of straps. Both dresses just hugged the globes of their bums and were accompanied by a pair of black stilettos.

Luna chose a Marilyn Monroe dress style in a lovely white colour, the halter neck hugging her breasts just like the Muggle celebrity; her shoes, however, were not that high.

Under the approving whistle from Giorgio, the women left with the limo towards Defectors Weld pub, a trendy place with DJ music where Pansy had made sure they could use their snug bar upstairs. A very muscled waiter, wearing a black suit, waited for them next to a table full of a variety of tapas and dishes. The guy looks delicious, but _Nah, the suits fetish is a Draco thing_. _I should thank Pansy for proving me a point._

The overact from the waiter and the fake Italian accent was enough to bring the women into non-stopping laughter, causing Hermione to visit the loo more often than usual. _Damn these girls._

They treated Hermione with a bridal shower, the focus mainly on expanding Hermione's supply of lingerie. She held up a violet-black satin playsuit from Ginny, and frowned at the straps connecting the bra with the G-string. The bra itself left barely any room for illusion as the satin panels only covered the nipples and the sides from her bust leaving a significant portion of her skin bare, "Huh, Ginny? Does this thing come with an instruction manual? Like, put your arm through strap A?" _This will take two to put on and take off I'm afraid._ Noticing the waiter throwing an appreciative look at it, Hermione dropped the spicy gift quickly back in its wrapping, her cheeks burning red.

Opening Pansy's gift bag, she admired the dark green set which looked like it came straight out of a bondage collection. The half cup bra had padded push-up cups with satin straps and its matching brief was more cut out than there was tissue.

"Is there something you want to share, you all? Do you think I'm needing something?"

"No, girl. It's obvious that you and Draco work just fine," Pansy answered nodding towards the belly. "We are only adding to the spice after the baby is born. Light the fire honey; it all starts with a woman who feels sexy."

A cough coming from behind them just made Hermione blush harder than before.

With one gift to go, Hermione eyed Luna suspiciously, "Should I expect some erotic lingerie from you, too?"

"You are safe with me; there's enough time to heat up the love bugs." A contained cough sounded again from behind, causing Ginny to look seductively to their waiter and ask "Are you having fun, Mister?" while Hermione swatted Ginny in the arm, "Stop it, Weaslette."

"Hey, you just sound like Draco."

"He has rubbed off on me." Wink.

Luna's gift was a lovely nightgown in a lovely broken white colour with lace cups, "For a romantic wedding night." Shaking her head, Hermione accepted the gift smiling. _They think we shag like bunnies._

But the real treat had yet to start; their pub was at a walking distance from Shepherds Bush Gardens Theater, where big concerts take place. Curious to see what was waiting for her, Hermione headed to the front door to be stopped by Pansy, "No, that's not our way in. Come with us, honey."

Through a side entrance, the women were escorted to front centre seats facing the stage. Hermione remained clueless about the upcoming show; there was no poster or ad to be seen. _What the hell are they doing with me?_ The room got filled with more public, mostly women loudly talking or even already giggling from one too many glasses of wine.

Pansy and Ginny got themselves a gin-tonic and Luna brought an apple cider for her and Hermione while waiting for the curtain to go up. A good quarter an hour later, the show opened with a montage of previous work and appearances on Muggle tv shows. Hermione realised right there she was dragged into a Chippendales show. "Chippendales? Really? C'mon!"

"If even you don't understand this, how would Harry grasp that I have wanted to watch this for ages?" retorted Ginny.

"So, this is your idea, Mrs. Potter?" Hermione whispered after being shushed by a woman behind them.

"Not exclusively mine…" Ginny simpered, looking at Pansy for help, who rolled her eyes in return, "Granger don't be Mother Theresa and enjoy some shiny manly goodies before you are only allowed to watch the marble white chest of your Malfoy."

"I'm perfectly…" Another annoyed tsk sounded behind them, and she turned her voice down before she continued, "I'm perfectly happy with my Adonis, thank you very much, Mrs. Zabini."

The music rose in volume, and nine men entered the stage for their first act, dressed up as soldiers. Ginny and Pansy lost their wits and screamed as loudly as ninety percent of the audience. Hermione couldn't stop smirking and hiding her red face in her hands. _Bloody hell, this is stupid._

"It's not that bad," remarked Luna. "Go with the flow and enjoy the man eye candy." Hermione eyes the blond girl surprised, "What Hermione? I can enjoy chiseled abs, too; I wish Neville had a few."

The men start dancing and thrusting their pelvises while jerking off pieces of their uniforms according to the well-studied choreographies. The harder the women cheered, the harder the men humped.

The gigs changed from soldiers to singing firefighters and even vampires, all of their scenarios ending with the same glittering naked torsos and butts, their front parts hidden behind strategically placed props.

During the cop show, Hermione recognised their waiter from the pub who walked shamelessly up to her, scooped her in his beefed-up arms, and brought her to the stage. Her face was bright red. _What did I do to deserve this? Let me fall, punk, and I'll hex your ass, no matter how hot it looks_. The man started stripping in front of her, shaking his booty and bulge right next to her face. Her face screamed _Getme out of here asap_! At the end of his act, he returned her to her seat and Hermione heard Ginny scream hysterically at her, "Woman, don't tell me you didn't enjoy this."

"Not really, no. This is not my cup of tea, Gin."

Slamming a hand against her face Ginny, shaking her head, "Saint Hermione!" Pansy is pounding her forehead against Ginny's shoulder, "Holy Merlin, someone give this woman a statue." Luna's expression was comic; her eyes grew wide at some moments and squeezed tight at others. Hermione, looking for some support, asks her, "Luna tell me, this looks idiotic for you too, doesn't it?"

"Not really, Hermione. I'm enjoying the abs you know… Neville…" Luna shrugged her shoulders apologetically.

The show ended with a big group pose, hysteria all over, and the women head to a row (using _confundus_ to be in the front), so they could take a photo op with all men. Hermione was forced to sit on the knee of a blond guy, while Luna chose for a lap seat and the other two went for a staged picture of them stretched over several men. Pansy couldn't resist poking Hermione's bear and mentioned, "I'll be showing this one to your husband, Hermione!" _Oh bloody fucking hell._

Exhausted – in Ginny's and Pansy's case heavily buzzed from too many colourful cocktails - the women got home. Packed Hermione opened the front door of the penthouse with a sigh and dragged her gift bags inside, but dropped them with a thump on the floor as she eyed the view in front of her.

* **Draco** *

It was after five o'clock when Blaise entered Draco's office at Malfoy Corp and dropped his massive weight in one of the black leather seats inquiring, "Much work there?"

"Hello, Blaise. Thank you for knocking on the door and waiting for my fiat to enter my office. And nope, I'm just killing time before I pick up my girl from her work at your building."

"She's not there, mate."

Frowning, Draco checked his phone, "What do you mean? Hermione didn't mention special plans for tonight."

"She didn't know. Pansy and co picked up your fiancée this morning and took her for a girl's day off slash bachelorette party. She'll be probably returning to your home after midnight."

"Bachelorette?" Grinning, Draco leaned back in the director's chair he was seating on. "Let her have some girl fun. Do you know what the plan was?"

"Yes, my sneaky wife has combined forces with Weaslette, and they were going to drag Hermione for lunch, a wellness day, dinner, and a Chippendales show afterwards."

"Chimpanzees? Pansy is going to the Zoo with Hermione?" _Has Pansy lost her mind? What's fun about a zoo and monkeys?_

"Mate, don't you tell me you never heard of the Chippendales?" Blaise was eyeing his friend with an incredulous look, "They are men that dress up like Barbies, strip, dance and sing in front of women who go full hysterical for seeing abs and naked butts in baby oil."

"Strip show for women?" _My Hermione? Hermione and strippers? She doesn't need to eye naked torsos besides mine._ Fully conscious, he patted his abs in a jealous trait.

"And I'm here to drag you to your bachelor party, Malfoy, for us wizards marriage is a one-time thing, so you got to have the full experience." Wide smiling, Blaise left his chair and held the door open, waiting for the blond to join him.

"Who's the harem?"

"Well, my girl, Potter's girl, and Luna. Plus your girl, of course."

"Hmm, tell me again about this strip show?"

On the way out, Blaise gave Draco the need-to-know information, having a personal blast watching his best friend grow green from jealousy. Outside the Malfoy Corp building, a black limo waited along with two other men, Theo and Harry. "I thought it had to be fair for the poor bloke to have some fun while his wife is ogling naked men. And your girl is his BFF, so you should try to befriend each other more."

Shaking hands, Draco asked Harry, "Are you okay with your wife watching naked men?" The dark-haired wizard shaked his head in defeat, "You'll learn in time sometimes a yes is the best option. Plus, I'm the one heating her bed tonight; not those baby oiled torsos."

"Baby oil?"

Taking his phone out, Harry Googled fast some pictures of the men in question, "See, this is what I mean about baby oil. Do you butter your torso like this?" Putting the phone away in the pocket of his black shirt, Harry patted Draco on his back soothingly, "Don't worry, knowing Hermione the way I do, she's too sober to fall for this shit. But I would love to see her face blush with embarrassment."

"You sure about it, Potter?"

Entering the limo before Draco, Harry replied, "Positive. Relax and enjoy your fun; your best friend here has everything under control."

 _That's a real comfort there, Potter._

They were brought a whole way through the London centre city to the suburbs where the car halted in front of a dark pub. Stepping out, all men except Blaise took in the surroundings. "Zabini, mate, where are we?"

"At our destination, Malfoy, good food and some good time ahead before you get shackled into a marriage."

Draco snorts, side-eyeing, "Like you're different."

"I sense you are going to be a faithful man, where I…" Blaise mocks, his finger pointing at his chest "…still enjoy some female meat. Your grey puppy eyes will be Hermione-only from Saturday on." Blaise opened the door, and the four enter a pub with loud music and the men head towards their assigned booth.

Scarcely clothed women wearing skin tight tank tops, hot pants, and high heels, served their starters. "You've just proved my point, Malfoy. That girl just puts a nice foaming beer in front of you, and you look everywhere but at her impressive breasts." Rolling his eyes, Blaise added, "Even our Potter here lets his goggles almost drop."

"No, I didn't," retorted the wizard.

"But admit it, Potter, you did see those two impressive mounds."

"Well, yeah…when they are on display in front of you…" Theo and Blaise broke out in a laugher at the abashed face. "Potter, you're cool, man. You're cool; we like you." Theo patted on Harry's back, fraternising.

With every new course, the staff seemed to ditch a piece of clothing. Gulping, Draco opened the highest button on his shirt and released the knot of his tie at the arrival of his main course. _Holy fuck. I hope Hermione forgives me, but these women are hot. Merlin, if you hear me…send help._

By the time they hit dessert, the women only wore G-strings, barely covering skin. Draco and Harry's gaze stared at the well-endowed bosom of the waitress serving them their sweet dish, both men feeling awkward, sweaty, and guilty for ogling the woman before them _Shit_.

The beat of the music heated up, and the room's lighting turned red when the girls appeared on the stage with a pole on the centre. One of the waitresses gave her best performance on the pole while the others spread themselves around the tables, sharing in lap dances with the men in the audience.

Blaise gestured wildly to catch the attention of one, screaming in her ear that Draco was getting married in two days.

Batting her eyelashes at him, the woman walked seductively to Draco, straddled his legs and placed her hands on his chest. Her fingers worked quickly on several buttons of his shirt, but got held up by Draco's hand before she got too low. _Lady, this territory is exclusive to Hermione_. The lady on his lap changed positions and humped on his lap suggestively. _Think of Aunt Lucrece Malfoy, ugly Lucrece with foul teeth and haired moles._

Heavily breathing and despite his efforts for the opposite, Draco feels a light erection arise. Taking a look to his right, he sees Harry Potter's face blush red. Harry's glasses fogged up, while he breathed heavily thanks to the lap dance from the attractive woman on his lap, too. _Oh fuck, Saint Potter isn't that sacred after all. Fuck I...'m…killing…Blaise…after…my…honeymoon. Fucking bastard._

Blaise and Theo were enjoying the show, the black man free of any guilt feelings, "My Pansy knows that I watch, but I'll never touch."

 _I don't want to touch, man; she's feeling me, arsehole. Think of Lucrece's teeth, Malfoy, ugly yellow foul smelling teeth, ahh. Fuck…_

It was almost midnight when the limo finally brought the men home. Using the silence of the empty penthouse, Draco watched some YouTube clips, figuring out what those punks of Chippendales were about. After a clip from this _Magic Mike_ movie, an idea formed in his head and he putted it in place just in time before Hermione arrived.

-oOo-

Hermione entered the low-lighted living room and noticed a presence on the couch. "Hey, Draco. I'm glad you are home. You have no idea what those lunatics have brought me to…"

Her voice faded away.

Draco was splayed on the reclining seat, one leg over the armchair the other on the ground, each of the arms over the arm and backrest. His white shirt was unbuttoned, his Slytherin tie displayed in the centre and he wore black silk trunks which did nothing to hide the bulge. His grey eyes stared brazenly at her with the Malfoy grin all over his face, "I've heard you are a fan of naked torsos. I'm just short on baby oil," he teased.

"Only one." Breathing shallowly, she shoved a hand through her curls, "I'm a fan of one specific torso, a white marble one…" Draco took her body in, whistling in approval of her red dress.

"Pansy's doing?"

"No, Ginny's."

"Pity it has to come off." He motioned her with a finger to come closer, and she stopped right in front of him, her legs against the seat. Straightening up, he moved his hands over her legs shoving the dress up to her hips. His nose stroked her Venus mons before he placed a light kiss right above her knickers. "Only one, dear Hermione?"

Sighing, she replied, "Yes," whispering his name in expectation. He pushed her gently backwards and stood up; his hands sliding over her dress, and kneading her breasts before they shoved down the red sleeves over her arms. Humming, he took a hard nipple into his mouth, pleased to find out there was no bra. Draco kneaded one breast while his teeth closed around the other nipple, biting and sucking; her breath ragged as she felt him circle his hips against hers, one hand cupping her butt firmly, pressing her against his erection.

With both hands, he picked her up and carried her to a chair in the middle of their room, setting her down. Swaying his hips, he humped the bulge seductively in front of her face, indulging her red face. "Chippendales hum? You have your Chippendale right here, babe," turning his butt to her, he twirled it at a non-existent beat it while shoving his shirt over his shoulders slowly, "You want to watch a man strip, love? Only need to ask."

Hermione chuckled, her eyes softly drinking in the sight of a playful Draco, while her legs were shut tightly, rubbing herself. His gaze intoxicated her, and her desire needed an escape. The shirt fell as he faced her again, eyes full of lust watched Hermione's arousal, "My love, not so fast. This isn't a one-woman game. You'll come from my mouth on you, my fingers deep inside your walls, and then I'll bring you again with my cock filling you up."

Her hands pulled his boxers down and closed around his erection, pumping once to draw a drop of his pre-cum and lubricate it before her hand stroked firmly up and down, the other cupping his sack and massaging his perineum. His member twitched in response, and his breath stoked as her mouth took him in deeply, sucking, her cheeks creased. Licking and lapping at the top, she swirled her tongue around his girth, and acted on pure instinct, driven by his muttered words "Fuck…yes…babe…so good…harder."

Feeling himself reach the point of no return, he drew himself out of her mouth and scooped her up, his mouth hungry over hers while he carried her to their bed. Laying her down, he pulled the dress off from around her hips, shoving it away over his back and spread her legs without a previous warning. Spreading her labia open with his fingers, he sucked hard on her clit, inserting two fingers at the same time; Hermione jerked from the invasion and moaned his name. "Come for me, Hermione; I want your juices all over my fingers." Her hands squeezed her breasts, nipples caught between two fingers circling and pulling, the waves of desire drowning her mind. "Draco…" His pace increased, his lips around her clit merciless in their attack while his fingers rubbed her inner nub driving her wild, "Fuck…Draco…don't…stop…"

"That's it, Hermione, come in my face love, let yourself go." Crying softly, she shattered into a thousand pieces. Her orgasm overwhelmed her, robbing her of her senses. Draco drove his tongue into her, tasting her, his most exquisite nectar.

As the rippling slowed down, he turned them around and helped her straddle his hips so she could ride on him, his cock so hard now it hurt. Greedily, she pumped him first with her hand before driving him inside, taking him in until he filled her to the brim. Holding on for a second to enjoy his hardness stretching her, she rode him slowly up and down, her breasts swaying at the slow pace. But Draco couldn't hold back and grabbing her hips tightly, he forced her into a mind-blowing rhythm, hips rocking against each other. The sound of their humps mixed with her moans and his grunts. Pulling upwards into a seat position, he sucked on her nipple, one hand caressing her back and keeping up the pace while the other cupped the breast he was nursing on, kneading. Hermione kissed him passionately everywhere where her mouth reached, moving to his earlobe and biting it before driving it into her mouth, sucking.

Their need for each other was increased by the arousing events from their earlier trips and it was intoxicating. Draco felt himself reach the peak but put it off just long enough for him to pinch her clit and drive her over the edge, her second orgasm rippling through her and milking his in return. He pushed her hard onto him while spilling his seed inside her, ruthless, his mouth devouring hers, holding nothing back.

Exhausted, they fell asleep in each other's arms, not even worrying about putting on some underwear.

He was hers as much as she was his. His yin to her yang.

* * *

 **A.N.:**

 **Bloody hell, more than 4 thousand words, I've hit a record. *joy dance***

 **Shoot me with ideas, or what you think I'll do next. Your reviews are my fire to write.**

 **Wedding chapter is halfway, I'll be mixing my timeline (now 8 years post battle, if I'm correct it should be 2007) and a song that plays now on the hitparade (dec 17) and whose text I'm linking so hard to our OTP Dramione: the newest from Ed Sheeran "Perfect". I somehow think that it has been written for Draco about Hermione.**

 **Cheesy? Sorry not sorry.**


	13. Part One

**Forever grateful BrinnaDeeofSea, my wonderful Beta!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Part one.**

*Saturday 8 am*

Both still fast asleep, cocooning around each other, Draco's hand is protective over the bump stroking the place where the baby often kicked. A shrill noise yelled from his front door, the perpetrator pounced hard on it; Ginny by the sound of her voice, "Malfoy, open this door! It's 8 a.m. We need your bride!"

Sleepy, he kissed her on the shoulder, got off the bed, putting on a robe to cover his private parts, and dawdled to the door, "Weaslette, g'd m'ng to you, too."

Ginny kissed him on his cheek, and invaded his home straight towards his bedroom where a sleep-drunk Hermione sat upright, "Gin, you look happy for this time of the day."

"Girl, it's your wedding day, it's 8 am, and we have loads to do. Loads more now I see the state of your wild hair."

Hermione grunts, "Five more minutes?"

"Not today, Miss Granger. Get that arse up…"

"I need coffee…"

"Later at mums." Grabbing Hermione by her arm, she dragged her to the living room. "Draco, I'm stealing your bride to the Burrow, we'll see you at the altar." Checking his naked torso out she clacked her tongue, "Now, I get why my girl here doesn't ogle other men. Ouch, girl, that hurts."

Hermione swatted on her head, "Don't ogle my man, Gin. You have your own eye candy at home."

Both women disappeared; Draco was left alone still trying to grasp all the events from the last few minutes.

-oOo-

*At the Burrow*

The two women apparated into the middle of the living room, and Hermione found herself wrapped in a motherly hug against the bosom of mum Weasley. "My dear Hermione, I'm so happy for you today," a kiss on the top of her head, "We have loads to do, especially taming this hair of yours. Thank god Luna is heading here, too; she has great spells for this." Taking hold of Hermione's hand, Molly pulled her to the kitchen and forced her to take a seat at the table, which was overloaded with breakfast: eggs, bacon, pancakes, scones… "Grab a bite, honey. It's going to be a long day."

George ran down the stairs with heavy steps and welcomed Hermione with a big smacker on her cheek, "Good morning, sis, today is the big day, and you'll be the most beautiful bride after my sister. If Malfoy doesn't treat you right, I'll show him what a big brother can do!"

Taking the seat next to hers, he filled his plate with a sample of everything till nothing more could be added. Diving into his food Weasley-wise, he smirked at her, rubbing a hand over her shoulder.

Hermione was about to take a bite of a delicious scone with jelly as a pair of arms circled her and hugged her tight; while receiving a new smacker, this time from her dark-haired wizard. "My dear sister, big day today, eh?" Harry grinned and moved to the opposite side of the table snacking on a bacon strip in the meantime. The bride tried again to take a bite, but goti nterrupted by father Arthur who kissed her on the top of her head, "Good morning, honey. Are you ready for the big day?" his big hand stroked her over her shoulder, just like George's did.

"Will you please allow the pregnant woman to eat?" Molly looked sternly at all her men. "The poor woman is starving. Here, honey, a nice hot cup of cocoa, marshmallow coated."

George pouted, "And mine?" A finger points at the jug, eyebrow raised, and George grunted, "Discrimination…"

The last guest at the table arrived and shuffled to her, "Hermione, my congratulations with your big day. Allow me, too, to say that motherhood suits you." Ron placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and was about to move away when Hermione stood up and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Ron, it makes me happy to see you here, too. You will always be one of my best friends."

The tension around the table dispersed –they've all wondered how the two ex-lovers would act - and everyone returned to their kibbling. No matter how long ago it was, the elderly couple still regretted the way things had gone south between their son and the girl they considered their daughter.

The floo announced the arrival of Luna a while later, and Ginny seized Hermione and Luna to her room, while the bride still was licking some spilt jelly from her fingers . "Let us transform this wildcat into Cinderella." Inside, the witches helped Hermione with her hair, makeup, and dress, Ginny talking the ears off of the bride who chuckled or laughed at the remarks. Molly joined them with a stunning jewelled tiara in her hand. "My dear, this is your borrowed item. I used this when I married my Arthur, and my beloved Ginny used it on her own wedding four years ago. It's your turn, you are a daughter to me, my dear."

Astonished, Hermione accepted the tiara, overwhelmed by the loving words. "Thank you, Molly. You have been a mother to me, too, all these years." Embracing the older woman fiercely, Hermione returned the love, blinking away a rebel tear. Ginny slammed her arms around the two women. "You two make me cry. Damn it, my mascara! I love you." It became a big group hug as Luna joined them, all four women laughing.

Ginny was the first to break the mood, "Let's get to work or the bride will be unfashionably late today. Girl, sit down! Please?" Pouting her lip, she laughed in the face of the girl she considered her sister. "Are you giving me the puppy eyes, Ginny?"

"Is it working, Hermione?"

"Bwa…"

Ginny focused on turning the wild curls into a romantic hairstyle, a perfectly undone half-up 'do and an intricate twisted braid above the tamed soft waves spilling over Hermione's shoulders. Luna fixed the tiara at the braid holding up the veil on its place after which she took charge of the make-up, keeping it light and natural using a nude eyeshade to accentuate the smoky eyes look. "Your beauty doesn't need extra smuck, just a touch here and there is enough, Hermione. You have been blessed with natural beauty while others need tons of makeup to make it happen."

Looking herself in the mirror, Hermione admired the woman staring back, blushing pink from the approving looks she saw from the friends she considered family. A knock on the door broke the magic, and Ginny let Harry enter the room. Checking out Hermione from head to toe, he was slack-jawed, "Hermione you look amazing." Shaking his head out of his trance, he suddenly remembered the reason why he came up, "Narcissa asked if she could see you before heading to the wedding. She's downstairs."

"Wow, she's here?"

"Yes, I can only imagine how much courage it took for her to ask Arthur for permission."

Molly gestured impatiently, "Let the poor woman come in. In my house everyone is welcome. Definitely her. You are still alive because she lied to the snake face."

Moments later, a coy looking Narcissa entered Ginny's room and once more the new guest grew amazed at Hermione's beauty, "My son has no idea how beautiful you are. You possess a gift, Hermione. The gift of natural fairness." Luna nodded, mouthing _I told you so_.

"Thank you, Narcissa." Returning the Malfoy matriarch a timid smile, the bride felt a bit uncomfortable with the overload on compliments, something she was not used to.

"Hermione, I hope you still miss the old adornment."

Molly replied with a warm smile, "She has the borrowed one, my tiara."

"Will you accept my contribution to the tradition?" Narcissa held a breathtaking bracelet made of silver with the intricate weave of diamonds embedded, and offered the jewellery to Hermione, whom, in return, extended her wrist, "This is an heirloom from the Black family, given to me by my mother, who received it from hers, and so on. Since I don't have a daughter, I would appreciate if you would accept this gift and hopefully give it further to your own daughter if you and Draco decide on more children." Draco's mother fastened the bracelet and caressed the skin right above with her thumb, her voice frail, "Welcome to the family, Hermione. You are a blessing to our broken family."

Stepping closer, Hermione placed a kiss on the pale cheek, "Thank you, Narcissa."

Overwhelmed by the genuine expression on Hermione's face, Narcissa retreated a few steps back. "I'll be going now. I'll see you in -" behind the bride's back Ginny was gesturing wild to keep the location a secret. Taking the clue, the older woman smirked, "I'll see you later."

"So…" Molly turned to Hermione, waving away a few rebel tears she hadn't been able to contain, "Are we ready here?"

Circling around the bride for the last check, Ginny nodded, "Yes, mom. We are good to go."

Molly walked to the stairs and yelled, "Arthur, has the chariot arrived?" A muffled "Yes, dear," sounded from beneath. "Arthur, we are coming. Let's get moving."

Holding up the skirt so she wouldn't trip, Hermione followed behind last; those who were still in the room downstairs gasped. She heard someone say, "That Malfoy git is a lucky bastard," recognising the voice of George behind her. Chuckling, she headed to the front door and received the help from Father Weasley to enter the white carriage waiting for her, preceded by two thestrals. She took a seat and waited until Arthur sat next to her, "Hermione."

"Yes, Arthur?"

"I've been instructed to blindfold you until we arrive."

"Where are we heading?"

"Somewhere special, my dear. You'll love it." He gently fastened the white blindfold, and she felt the chariot being pulled into the air.

-oOo-

The journey didn't take long, and soon they landed in the front yard of a castle. Still, with her eyes covered, she exited with the help of Harry and Ron, soon followed by Arthur. "Are you ready, Hermione?"

"What a question. Of course, Harry." He removed the blindfold, and, after she blinked a few times adjusting to the sun, she recognised straight away the impressive double doors from the central tower leading to the entrance hall; her eyes grew big, perplexed, "Hogwarts?"

Harry beamed at her. "Professor McGonagall insisted; she knew you were the happiest inside these walls. Theo was looking for the perfect place, and when she heard it, she made a point of hosting your wedding here. Also offering Malfoy, I'm sorry, Draco, a gesture of gratitude for his contributions to the restorations and for what he did for us." Hermione nodded, speechless, her fingers pressing against her lips in awe.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Let's get inside, shall we? We don't need to keep the groom waiting needlessly." Offering his arm, Hermione placed a hand in the crook and allowed him to guide her to the closed front doors leading to the Great Hall. She could hear a quartet of violins playing Enya's "Only Time" softly inside, the queue that the bride was ready to enter the room and walk down the path to her new life.

The double doors opened inwards.

Inside, the benches formed rows straight out of a classical church arrangement, adorned with white drapes and white roses bouquets. The walls were furbished with the same fabric from ceiling to the floor, moving gently by an invisible breeze, the ceiling mirroring the sunny day outside.

A wooden altar stood instead of the pulpit and standing in the front, Minister Shacklebolt, in his formal robes. But Hermione had no interest in admiring the official wardrobe of the highest officer, her eyes were fixed on the man standing on his right, wearing a grey robe over his suit in a lighter shade of grey standing tall and proud with a soft smile on his face.

He was, in return, in complete awe of her beauty, her hair elegantly tucked away behind the veil, the skirts of her silk dress dancing softly at the slow pace they walked on. His eyes stared at her, checking out the ¾ sleeved long dress in soft nacre colour; the sweetheart bodice was covered in intricate lace, and the empire waist gave her swollen belly an elegant look. The veil fell freely over the dress and formed a short train behind her. In one word, she looked astonishing, and he couldn't stop admiring her.

Behind Draco, Blaise stood tall, dressed in a classic white suit underneath a black robe. The groom's best man smiled widely and warmly at the bride; his contentment displayed on his face for all to see.

The pair approached the altar and so did Draco to accept the hand of his bride. Arthur pulled him into a fatherly hug, whispering in his ear, "Make this woman happy, son," words which got acknowledged with a nod in return. Holding her hand in his as if it was a piece of delicate porcelain, he guided her to the centre where they faced each other and signalled the Minister to start the ceremony.

Neither of them had eyes for the rest of the room, packed to the rim and with no empty seat to be found: the full body of teachers was present and also many students that had graduated with them crossed inter-house. On the right wing, Molly and Ginny wiped a tear or two. Harry kept his 3-year toddler James in control as they occupied the front row. On the left, Narcissa surreptitiously dipped her eye toa hankie much to the contrary of Pansy who didn't care that people saw her cry. Her longtime friend was finally experiencing the miracle of love. He had suffered long enough.

Clearing his throat, Shaklebolt started,

"Dearly beloved, family and friends.

We are gathered here today to unite these two amazing young ones in the sacred bond of matrimony, two souls that each by their own way have brought hope into our wizard world. She who showed tremendous courage in battle without regards for personal safety, he by showing us that we can redeem ourselves if the will is there to do it."

His voice faded away for a second before continuing. "If there is anyone who wishes to speak against this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence in the room, though some chuckled softly from the nasty glare on Blaise's face promising nothing good if a soul would dare to endanger this marriage.

"Please join your hands." Draco held both of Hermione's hands in his together, his gaze holding hers. The Minister continued, "As your hands are joined, so are your lives. Holding each other, caressing each other, supporting each other. Loving each other."

Shacklebolt tied a ribbon around their joined hands. "Please, Draco repeat after me." Draco spoke with a clear voice, "I, Draco, promise you, Hermione, that I will be your husband. From this day forward, to love and respect you. To support and hold you, to make you laugh and to be there when you cry. To kiss you softly when you are hurting, be your companion, your friend in this journey of ours."

The entire hall was silent except for a lost sob here or there, most of it from the front row seats on both wing sides.

Hermione repeated the very same vows for her part; her voice gentle while her red-rimmed eyes never let go of his.

Shacklebolt continued, "Announce to those gathered that we are now bound to each other."

He untied the ribbon and took the rings in his hand, "Hermione and Draco, as these circles are designed without an ending, they speak of eternity. May the incorruptible substance of these rings represent a love glowing with increased lustre through the years." A brief pause, " Merlin bless these rings which these two beloved ones give to each other as the sign of their love, trust, and faithfulness. Draco, please repeat after me."

"Hermione, take this ring as a sign of my love and as a symbol of all that we share, in token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love." Draco pushed the golden ring gently over her finger.

"Draco, take this ring as a sign of my love and as a symbol of all that we share, in token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love.," For her part, she shoved the ring softly to its place.

At the back of the hall, standing against the wall, Filch dried his tears, mumbling, "They are so beautiful together, aren't they, Mrs. Norris?" sobbing.

The Minister retook the word, "Now that you have joined yourselves in matrimony, may you strive always to meet this commitment with the same spirit you now exhibit. We all bear witness to this ceremony you have just performed, and you may now call yourselves by those old and respected names, husband and wife. Let all our ancient wizards and gods bless this union. Draco, you may kiss the bride."

Cupping his wife's face in his hands, he kissed her deeply, her hands holding his robes tightly in her grasp. Behind them, a standing ovation erupted, many faces wet from tears, men and women alike.

Draco pressed his forehead against Hermione's whispering in a broken voice, "Mrs. Malfoy at last."

 **Notes:** ***sigh***


	14. Part Two

**Happy New Year!**

 **All my love for my dear beta Brinna DeeofSea**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: part two**

"Mrs. Malfoy at last."

* **Hermione** *

Not so long ago, the thought of that sentence related to her would have rubbed her feathers in the wrong way. _I might have punched who voiced them straight in the face for even uttering the suggestion._ Now they sounded perfect; it fitted like a glove; the devil from her youth was now the stud beaming on her face with a cheesy smile in a very un-Malfoy-ish way. A smile she returned tenfold _. Mrs. Malfoy._

All that happened after she heard those words passed on in a blur. She lost count of how many people congratulated them on their marriage, the nth time she heard they were so happy for them, the pecks on her cheek, the hugs, watching her husband being patted on the back for "Being a lucky bastard and sneaking away the brightest witch from their age."

Harry's red-rimmed eyes, proud of his curly haired sister; Ginny's advice, "First, they do it out of love. After they'll do it out of habit, girl. Don't forget this precious advice!"; Pansy's and Blaise's wide-grinning bear hugs, "Now, you are our sister too, welcome to the snake family." All vague memories until the Great Hall transformed into a memorable banquet hall with breathtaking fireworks breaking out under the leadership of the proudest Hogwarts Headmistress, Professor McGonagall.

Hermione couldn't recall if she ever saw the older woman beam this much. Her eyes shone brightly with traces of tears, "I lack the words, Hermione, Draco, to express how I feel. Pride probably the strongest one." Clapping her hands, Minerva gave the start sign for an impressive army of elves to enter the room and cater the people seating at their assigned places.

Raising an eyebrow to this minor detail, Ginny and Draco hushed her, at the main table. "Missy threatened to throw a fit if she wouldn't be allowed to serve us today, according to my mother, love."

"Hermione, none of these elves are here against their will. On the contrary, following Draco's Missy's example, all of them made a point to be here, to be part of the fun and pay their respects to a woman who has fought to liberate them. Plus, they are being paid what they deserve." _How can_ _I object?_

Their meal was a point-blank flashback to the banquets served during their school time: stuffed turkey, roasted potatoes, corn, fried apples, Hermione's favourite lasagna - personally fed to her by Draco under the giggles from the rest of the table. Blaise remarked, "Wait until tonight, mate, with that foreplay of yours."

Sir Nicholas, in his ethereal form, oversaw that everything ran flawlessly, sharing a comment here or a remark there, suggesting the quartet of violins' new background sonatas to improve the mood.

The pair had already noticed the temporary addition of two portraits, Professor Albus Dumbledore, who acted like a proud grandfather clapping in his hands, smiling wide, and the stately posture so familiar for the other beloved professor, Severus Snape, for once, or maybe for Hermione the very first time, she saw this man smile softly. She noticed Draco glance several times at Snape's portrait, longingly. _He misses him._

Squeezing his thigh, she acknowledged his nostalgia, and he whispered, "He was more a father to me than my own, more humane, less tyrant." Kissing him lightly on the lips, she whispered back, "I love you."

 _*_ **Draco** _*_

 _At last, she's mine, and everyone must know it. The Weasel rat, above all others, must keep his rat paws off my wife. The ribbon around their wrists, their ring, their intense kiss, all precious memories; his heart and soul for his wife, she was the most beautiful woman in the room. Could I be more cheezy? Just like a sobbing Hufflepuff. They call me the lucky bastard and they are so on point; I am a lucky bastard for having this incredibly smart and amazing woman at my side. She's mine!_

Through all the hugs, well-wishes, and kisses, he kept a hand on her back, his thumb caressing the teardrop opening on her dress. Hermione Jean Granger Malfoy. _His wife. She owned his heart; she was his conscience, his guiding light. Not Potter's, not Weasel's, not any other John Doe from this world. His and his alone. And the world must know it!_

Just before he offered the chair to her at their table, he noticed the portraits of Dumbledore and his godfather Snape hanging temporarily on the north wall. Both men nodding, the one beaming the other smiling tightly as Draco always knew Severus to smile. His godfather was no man for emotional display; the groom could count on one hand the times he received a pat on the back from the older man. On the contrary to his father, who did nothing to hide the contempt he had for his son, spanking him for being bested at school by a girl, "A Mudblood for Merlin's sake! How dare you? You're a disgrace to the Malfoy family."

Snape never raised a hand to hit him, praising the young boy when he outshined in class and was Draco's prop who held him up during the war. Telling him to hang on, to lay low and stay out of Voldemort's path, not an easy task as the young man was the comfortable punching bag for the Dark Lord. His godfather ended up murdering Dumbledore, fulfilling a promise to the former Headmaster, both men united to save Draco from a haunted life.

Seeing Snape smile with solemnity was a new validation that he was on the right path; her soft kiss on his lips and the soothing words the example of how good she could sense him. _I still don't feel worthy of her, but hell if I won't move heaven on earth to make her happy._

It became time for the big bridal cake, and the pair moved to the centre for the Muggle tradition. With his finger, he dipped a chunk from the white frosting and pressed on the top of her nose, "Draco!" cleaning it up with a kiss, under hilarious cheering from their guests. Grabbing the knife with his hand under hers, they cut the first slice and shove it on a plate Missy was holding, and he handfed Hermione a piece, "You bit me, Mrs. Malfoy."

Smirking, she drove his finger away from her mouth, "Are you sure, husband?"

Around them the youngsters taunted the pair to "Kiss!" and Draco felt most prompt to comply whisking his wife into his arms and kissing her deeply, his tongue tasting the cake on hers and licking it away under a deafening exultancy and howling. His dazzling smile made her crack into a genuine laugh and lean backward, which almost made him lose his balance.

-oOo-

Harry stood up and silenced the room with the ticking of a spoon against his glass. Grasping his throat with his fist, he spoke up. "In a typical Muggle marriage, the best man gives a speech praising the groom, the bride, or both. This is why I need to say a few words. I'll start with the groom; he's the easy part. Draco, man, did I hated you when we were kids." Laugher filled the room. "I mean, Malfoy, your favourite hobby was to pester us at every corner, try to beat me…" finger pointing at his chest, "…at Quidditch, draw the blood from under our nails. When you sided with that Umbridge b-i-t-c-h – pardon my French ladies – I literally wanted to nail you down. Even in year two, when you showed up with the newest Nimbus 2000, I felt _urghhh_. But that was our youth built upon mistrust, misjudgment, misguided beliefs.

Now, I see a man whom I have learn to enjoy while drinking a beer or two, a man whom I hope soon to call my friend, if not just because I see how you worship the ground your wife walks on, a woman I consider my sister." Taking a sip break, he continued, "I don't need to tell you to treat her well nor do I need to threaten you with numerous unforgivables because even blind man can see that you'll chop your fingers off first before you raise a hand to hurt her. But for the record, I would, you know, make you regret hurting her."

Breathing in deeply Harry carried on, "We are called The Golden Trio, I've been praised for all what it's worth: the golden boy who has killed Voldemort, the boy who lived and so on. But the truth is, without Hermione's help, without her active brain that can withhold information to a scary level, if not for her tenacity to not give up when we seem to hit the end of the road, we…" pointing the glass at everyone, "… all of us, we would not be here and all our futures, as we know them today, would have been completely different. I, for instance, wouldn't be here, standing in this Great Hall, celebrating a union no one saw coming. I would have been dead, six feet under the ground or floating over the sea. I owe my life to this incredible woman; she is a truest and the most loyal partner, even in crime right, Hermione? Let us be honest, you own the gift of legal mischief. She was and still is my rock in that troubled ocean when I couldn't see the way out. You are my sister, and I'll put up with this husband of yours because I've never seen you this happy. I love you, Hermione."

Raising his glass, he toasted, "To Hermione and Draco!"

They all joined Harry in the toast, silent from his honest words. Hermione sobbed silently, his tribute touched her deeply. Leaning into her, Draco murmured, "He's right you know, he might have been the muscle, but you were the brains."

"There's no way I can beat this speech, Potter, but I can say this: my Slytherin brother has changed for the best. The eye patches we all wore are gone now; we see the world as it is and not how it was told. I don't have to put up with his wife because this wildcat has stolen my heart as well. I didn't even see it happen." Blaise declared, but heard Harry add, "Yeah, that's also a Hermione thing."

Blaise continued, "So, I'll keep my speech like a mini-skirt, long enough to cover the basics, but short enough to hold your attention. Draco, thank you for being my good friend, a stable force in my and my wife's life and an even better brother. Hermione, I think we all can agree that you look stunning today and my mate Draco here has won the lottery. You two, today we celebrate you, and I'll speak in the name of everyone here, we all wish you a lifetime of happiness, love, full of success, laughter, and shagging." Chuckling aloud, "May your friendship, and mutual respect continue to grow throughout all the years to come and may your baby boy grow to be a healthy bloke uniting the best of you both. Cheers to you guys!"

"To Draco and Hermione!" sounded in unison.

"Damn it will you stop? You are making us all soft, and our make-ups are getting ruined once more," Pansy exclaimed drying her tears. "It's time for these two to open the dance floor!"

 _*_ **Draco** _*_

He took Hermione's hand in his and walked them confidently towards the centre, admiring how the hall adjusted itself to the moment, now in its familiar dark colours with floating candles and the romantic glow lightening the walls.

Taking a classic hold on his bride, as tight to his body as he could without crushing their son, he guided her to the instrumental tunes of his favourite song, the lyrics he could have written himself, which translated his feelings perfectly into words.

Shuffling, he whispered in her ear,

" _ **Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know,**_

 _ **She shares my dreams; I hope that someday I'll share her home…"**_

Circling them around the dancing floor he claimed, he spun her gently at the beat and put those boring dancing lessons to good use while he never stopped singing in her ear,

" _ **I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets,**_

 _ **To carry love, to carry children of our own…"**_

He rubbed her swollen belly, pressing their foreheads together. Their audience watched in awe, the couples among them holding their hands and remembering their time, when they were the centre of the attention, living in that same romantic bubble. But the newlyweds had no eyes for who was watching them, their candle lit surroundings blurry. He held her gaze in his, his right hand travelled from her belly to her chin, raising it up to him so he could possess her lips.

Looking her deep in the eyes once more he whispered just like in the song,

" _ **Now I know I have met an angel in person,**_

 _ **And she looks perfect,**_

 _ **I don't deserve this,**_

 _ **You look perfect tonight.**_

 _ **I love you, Hermione."**_

The song ended. She threw her arms around his neck as he claimed her mouth in the kiss of kisses, his Hermione. _My girl._

The standing ovation went unnoticed, their bubble still muffling all that was circumjacent them.

"I love you too, Draco."

The rest of the party continued deep into the night; Draco danced a classic waltz with his mother, Hermione partnered with Arthur as one of the very few brave men who could dance it properly. Young and old put their best foot forward on the dancing floor, Molly with Draco, Harry with Narcissa, Neville with Pansy, nobody was left behind.

The winner of the flower bouquet toss was a beaming Luna, Neville shuffling nervous with his feet, he had wanted to pop the question for a while now, just waiting for the perfect moment.

The garter tossing was another pair of sleeves, Ron was pushed at the last minute by some fellow Gryffindors and ended holding the piece in his hands. An embarrassing moment interchanged between the former ex-lovers, but Blaise intervened in his own way by snatching it from his hand and tossing it to Neville, "This is how it should have been, Draco my man, your aim was way off."

It was past midnight when all the guests gathered outside for a romantic send-off, Draco and Hermione running through a pathway lit by wands and a rice shower till it was safe to use a portkey.

"Honeymoon my love; we deserve it."

 _Her happy face was the answer he needed._

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I mixed up times, Perfect from Ed Sheeran plays now and not back then, but don't kill me for it.**

 **Reviews help me improve and make me want to keep writing, don't hold them back!**

 **thank you for the continuing love, from my side I wish everyone a prosper 2018 full of Dramione joy.**

 **Love**


	15. Castles

**All my beta love to Brinna DeeofSea**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Castles**

The moonlight shimmered over the lake, the water rippling peacefully at the breeze's pace. That was the first thing Hermione noticed upon arrival at their destination. The second was the colossal estate looking towards that lake, a castle straight out of the middle ages with a mill, windows adorned in white marble, and a tower just like the one from Rapunzel's movie.

For a moment Hermione thought _We are only short of a dragon_ , but then she looked sideways, _I already have one, my_ _Draco_.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked her curiously.

"At the fact that this castle is just missing out a dragon, but then I thought of you." Winking, she smirked at him.

"Your dragon is at your disposal, madame. Care for a midnight swim with me?" He held out his hand pleading, waiting patiently for her to accept it, and he gave her his Malfoy smirk.

She looked at him with her know-it-all grin he adored, "Did you bring your swim trunks, husband?"

"Yes, I did, but that's not what I have in mind, my dear wife." His smug smile was so foreshadowing, she burst in a laugher. Cutting herself loose from his grip, she kicked off her shoes and took off on the run towards the lake, holding the seams of her skirt up; dipping her stocking-clad foot she quivered, "It's bloody freezing!"

He caught up, robes and blazer discarded, his tie dangling, "My brightest witch, we'll just have to use a heating charm. Allow me to be your servant." Three of his shirt buttons were already open as he came up behind her and helped her open the button on the neck and the hidden zipper. Earlier at Hogwarts, she returned the tiara and the veil to Ginny before their first dance.

Shoving the laced shoulders off her arms, he pulled the bodice gently down, leaving a trace of kisses down her neck and spine; all Hermione did, was lay still, and feel his fingers roaming hot over her skin. She reached for the clasp of her balconette bra, but he beat her and shoved the laced garment away by cupping both her breasts, kneading them, his tongue flicking between shoulder and neck. Tugging on her earlobe with his teeth, he pinched the erect nipples, drawing a hiss from her lips at the sensation, a fine line between pain and pleasure.

With a wiggle from her hips, the rest of the dress fell at her feet, and she spun around facing him; her hands already opening the rest of his shirt, tugging at the ends to shove it down his shoulders. Lapping at the crease on his collarbone, she rubbed her nose from there to his cheek, kissing him lightly on his chin right before she claimed his lips.

His hands strolled over her back to her bum, squeezing, travelling up to her breast to cup it again, the other holding her head, increasing their kiss. Out of breath, they broke their kiss, both pulling at the rest of his clothing to undress him fast; he unbuckled his belt while she did a quick job on his button and fly, pushing down pants and boxers in one movement, freeing his erection from its confinement.

He drew in a breath, jerking as her hands grabbed his cock and stroked it up and down a few times while rubbing her nipples against his chest. "Wait, love…shoes," freeing one foot with the help of the other, he stepped out of his shoes and socks. Draco grabbed her bum and urged her to straddle his waist, which was not so easy anymore, her seven-month belly demanding more room. Murmuring a heating charm, he drove them breast-deep into the water; claiming her mouth, and his tongue demanded entrance to duel with hers in the heat.

Hermione groaned, "Damn, my knickers are still on."

Releasing her for a second, he ripped them off with one move, "Gone." The hunger for each other was so intense that she moaned, "Skip foreplay, take me, Draco. Fill me up…please." She held him tightly around his neck, his free hand poised his member at her opening and he entered her in a swift move. She rocked her hips against his, his hands supporting her weight and pushing her deeper against him until they found their pace, his legs slightly apart to keep him grounded on the lake bottom.

The moonlight shined on his hair and gave him a fairy like glow; his eyes shone greyer than usual and roamed over her face before closing. He was drowning in the pleasure of her tight walls around him, squeezing his erection for all it was worth.

She panted against his shoulder, sucking neck skin into her mouth. His grunts aroused her intensively, "You are so hot, love…fuck, Merlin…" Her clit rubbed heavily against his pubic bone and the friction sent intense jolts of electricity through her body. Quickly she was on the verge of breaking. "Come for me love, cum all over me Hermione," his grunting made her cry with pleasure, shattering her. Pressing her hips harder against him, her inner walls clutched around him, and brought him over the wall, his seed pulsing hot and hard inside her. He growled her name aloud, "Hermione!" his thigh muscles strained to hold them in place.

She unhooked her legs from his waist and slid down until her feet touched the bottom of the lake, without releasing her hold on his neck. He assisted her movements, capturing her lips in a hot kiss, but keeping his hands on the globes of her bum.

Purring like a satisfied kitten, she asked him, "Where are we anyway?" her head resting on his shoulder.

"In South Brittany, love. I thought it would be a romantic venue for our honeymoon."

"Hmm…"

-oOo-

Their honeymoon was one straight out of the Harlequin books, filled with lovemaking, feeding each other, swimming, and playing tourist in the Southern French coast. Riding go-carts on the pier, dipping ice cream on each other's nose, or merely enjoying the sunset at the castle's pool. The villa itself was a pure travel experience through time and history, with a drawbridge and a fort; the decoration was faithful to its legacy with large portraits, velvet Victorian sofas, multiple bedrooms with four poster beds, and underground passages. A pure delight for Hermione who left no stone unturned until she had visited every corner of the castle, and discovered all the secrets she could unveil. Draco always followed her patiently, smirking; her enthusiasm worked contagiously, and he kept adding fire to her fantasy, her laughter sounded like music in his ears.

Their two weeks flew away on a whim, and on their last day, Draco asked her if she would like to own the castle, make this their getaway place for them and their children.

"Are you crazy, Mister Malfoy? This place must be expensive as hell, completely out of our budget."

Meeting her gaze meaningfully, he raised an eyebrow, "Budget? Hermione, I don't even think that it would make a dent in the smallest vault. Yes or no?"

"Draco…" she pursed her lips, unsure.

He kept inquiring, eager to give her this dream home, "Yes or no, love?"

Sighing, she caved in, "All right then, yes, please! Urgh, you drive me insane sometimes."

"Your husband wants to please you, wants to buy you a castle to play in, and I drive you insane?" Faking an angered face, he paced predatory like towards her, "Is this the thank you I deserve?" His eyes narrowing with a teasing glint.

She retreated several steps, putting distance between them, though it was in vain. She knew she couldn't outrun him, especially now, with the extra weight she carried. Yet the upcoming chase was turning her on heatedly, "You do have a gift, Mr. Malfoy…"

Looking backwards towards an open window, she calculated at her escape route; she loved this playful side of Draco, until short while ago completely unknown. He poked at her, giving her a run for her money in keeping up with her witty brain, cunning at every corner, a real Slytherin, but with a heart.

He kept chasing her in his feline way; his eyes fixed on hers, readying to get ahead of every move, "A Malfoy trait of ours, drive the wife insane." Drawling his words, he closed in on her and was about to grab her wrist when she sprinted away to the gardens, her laugher dispersed by the wind.

-oOo-

Back at their penthouse, they fell quickly into a new daily routine. He would drive her to Wings before heading to Corp; she would dive into the big enigma that was starting to take shape. Blaise took her for lunch, forcing her to take a break and at six p.m. sharp, her blond husband peeked through the door and told her it was time to go home.

* **Hermione** *

"Blaise, since when exactly did this vanishing start?" she asked him while munching on an olive.

Frowning, he looked at her, smiling at the speed she was devouring the bowl, "It has been reported by accountancy this year, and one of the clerks mentioned last year one or two had caught his attention, but was unable to pinpoint a thing. Are you on to something?" He sat next to her, books spread open over the massive table inside her working office, his previous meeting room. Her hand was mindlessly rubbing the belly, which now almost reached to her bosom, a perfectly rounded shape as she was nearing thirty-one weeks.

"I'm narrowing this down to transactions with three specific producers, one in Peru, one in Brazil, and the last one in Ivory Coast. So, I need to go back into the earlier years related to these three partners, find the common denominator, and calculate the totality of the lost amount of money."

Walking down to the left window, she pointed at a few post-its, "All of these together represent now seventy thousand pounds vanished into nothing."

Blaise's frown didn't relax, "What does your gut say?"

"At this moment, I want to find they have in common plus the precise amount before I raise suspicions." Chewing on her quill, she concentrated on the yellow notes, looking for the missing link. _What am I not seeing? This is happening indoors, but where? And why? Is it just robbery or is there more to it?_ Blaise could almost hear her brain spin in overdrive.

"Hermione, give me the names, I'll enquire who handles these and pull up the history of trades, under the excuse that I'm reviewing partnerships."

"That is probably the wisest thing to do." Kissing the man on his cheek, she headed to the door, "This kid is pressing on my bladder every hour. I need a minute."

Shaking his head, he smiled, but inside he was worried. _Do we have a traitor in-house?_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Now I'm curious about your theories how my story will evolve?**

 **ps: just making this clear: they met first end october, later half march. Don't forget pregs are calculated in weeks and a normal one has a duration of 40 starting not from the "shag day/doomsday/bingo day". So if you are confused with timeline, I've been keeping it in check and by the end of this chapter we are 31 weeks far. Just to keep things real.**


	16. Snitching Brothers

**My dear Brinna DeeofSea, thank you for all your beta-work!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 Snitching Brothers**

* **Hermione** *

She was so concentrated on her work that she never heard Blaise enter the room until he went "Ta-da!" on her, making her startle on her seat. Swatting him on his arm, she complained, "Don't you do that, Blaise. Damn you!" A look at his face was enough to make her laugh; he flashed a chocolate bunny in front of her face. "Another stray chocolate animal I need to eat?"

"He begged me to tag along, sweetheart. Look at him; how could I say no? Poor bunny." His fake imploring tone nearly made her wet her pants from laughter. "What am I going to do with you?" leaning her head against his bicep. _Is this a new Blaise or was he like this all along in Hogwarts, too? We missed so much from each other._

"I didn't exactly come here to pamper you once again with chocolate. I came with some information on those producers we are checking out." Laying three folders on the desk, he picked one at random to explain the contents. "Here, this one is from Peru, Verde Lima for example. I've pulled the whole history of trades, going back to the very first one. I asked three random assistants to bring me the orders, the delivery documents, and the payments." The folder was quite thick with pages, "I guess you'll be pairing this one by one right?"

"It's quite a pack, but it is indeed my starting point. I'm glad we are only talking about three potential partners and not more. I'll be sweet for a while unravelling these."

"This Verde Lima producer has been with us for the past three and a half, four years. This one from Brazil, Copadito," dragging a bigger folder to Hermione, "Is one from the very start, almost six years now. And this last one, Cocavory, is something in between," Blaise pointed to the last one.

"Ookkaayy," she drawled. "I'll slog through all this and come back to you when finished." She sighed deeply at the amount of paperwork.

Blaise suggested, "Hermione, I could help you. I would hate to burden you with the extra workload. Or you could ask Draco's help. He has an eye for these things, too."

She declined with a shake of her head. "He has his own fair share of work, and I will not be bothering him with mine."

Blaise rubbed her upper arms as he objected, "I'm more than sure that he wouldn't mind, Hermione."

She stood ground on this, "But I would, Blaise. Stop worrying about me and let me browse through all this." Giving him a loud peck on the cheek, she shooed him away from her territory.

-oOo-

"Hmm, you are doing magic with your hands…" Hermione was enjoying the foot rub Draco was giving her, both immersed in a very bubbly bath, facing each other, "I could use a neck massage, too, while you are at it."

"Why is that, Mrs. Malfoy?"

The sneaky tone in his voice didn't get lost on her, "Let me guess, your snake-bro snitched?"

His fake angelic face didn't fool her for a second, "I have no idea of what you are talking about, as I don't know why all my appointments have been rescheduled to next week."

She drew her foot abruptly from his hand, sending water over the bathtub to the floor, "You didn't!"

"When will you accept that Blaise is watching over you and fills me in with important details? It's not that you were honest, while we dined and we both decided that I would lend you a hand." Draco's countering was justified, and Hermione admitted, "But you have your own workload to deal with, Draco, without having to deal with mine on top of it."

"My appointments can be all moved up to a later date. If there's one that can't, I'll attend to it and return to you. But Blaise told me you are looking at a mountain of paperwork from here to Tokyo, and I can help you. We did work together already, and it went down fine? Right? Miss?"

He sat upright and pulled her hands to him, "Turn around. I live to please you." She moaned once his ministrations relaxed the knobs on her neck muscles, feeling his lips on the base of her neck kissing her sensually.

Hermione went wanton, thanks to him, and leaned back against his strong chest, "Draco…"

"Love…" His voice sounded husky against her neck.

She guided his hands away from her shoulders to her breasts, "Here, snake of mine, I want your hands here." His legs twitched, pressing her body harder against his; his hands took to the task at hand thoroughly, kneading her full bosom and pinching her nubs erect, his attention equally divided.

Hermione gasped as the jolts of heat fired straight to her core, her legs now rubbing against each other. "Tsk, Mrs. Malfoy, no rubbing. Let me take care of you…" Draco whispered and leaned back, taking her with him to allow better access to the apex of her thighs, one hand still working the plump flesh of her swollen breasts, while the other rubbing her lower nub, which grew erect after a few strokes. He took her earlobe into his mouth, biting gently, "Open wide for me, Hermione. Let my fingers circle your clit, so hard already…" He was panting, too, his own erection growing harder against her back, but her needs came before his, "My finger is going to test how wet you are, my love…so soaking wet…tell me what you want, love," his middle finger entered her, and he added the ring finger shortly afterward, fingering her softly.

She moaned, "Draco, harder, do it harder please…"

He sped up his fingers' rhythm while his thumb didn't stop circling her clit with increasing pressure, "Like this, love? Is this what my Hermione needs…"

Her hips bucked against his hand, while she sighed and moaned, "Yes…don't stop…"

He sensed her walls tighten, and her breaths grew heavier, and her nails dug into his thighs. Her release was so close that he drove her over the top with a whisper, "That's it, Hermione, come for me, squeeze my fingers inside of you, drench them in your juices, love, they are just gliding inside you…" She cried out, the waves of heat robbing her of all her senses, but the feel of his fingers entering her with need, his hand now just below her breast, holding her tightly against him.

He was panting, too, his erection rock hard and so eager to ride her core. He pulled his fingers away and grabbed her hips hard, raising her high enough for him to impale her. "Hermione, I need you, love. I need to fuck you so hard…" He pumped upwards at a hard pace, the water sloshing heavily around. He couldn't draw his eyes away from where they were united, Hermione seeking support on his legs, meeting him at every thrust; their grunts and moans heightened their passion, "Fuck, Hermione, you feel so good…"

She couldn't take it anymore, and she touched herself, pinching her clit between two fingers, his cock was rubbing her inside against that sensitive spot, and she was in need of a new release, "Draco, yes. Oh, my God…"

He lost the fight to hold out until she came again, going rigid as his seed spurted hot inside her and he groaned deeply, "Hermione…" She followed him in the deep, his release triggering hers in response, riding him hard while he came, "Draco…"

He pushed her hard against him and turned her face so he could possess her lips in a searing kiss, stroking her body with his free hand. Raising her to her feet, he followed swiftly and wrapped her up in a fluffy towel, scourgifying their surroundings before stepping out of the bath; half of their bath water had been sprayed around the floor.

With both of them rubbed dry, he carried her, bridal style, to their bed and cocooned behind her, Hermione already fast asleep from exhaustion. He followed soon after, with a grin on his lips.

-oOo-

She woke up to his voice; he was murmuring with his secretary on the telephone, going through his schedule for the rest of the week. Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning against his back as much as she could, her belly demanding more room every week. Circling inside her embrace, he kissed her on the top of the nose, winking at her with his usual grin and mouthed, "Sleep well?"

She nodded and leaned on his shoulder waiting patiently for him to end his call. He guided her to the table where a copious plate waited for her with pancakes, eggs, and bacon. She attacked the food, famished, while he rubbed her back, still talking on his mobile.

"Sorry it took so long, love. I've managed to postpone almost everything to a later date except two meetings, one of which I would love to have you with me for a second opinion." He kissed her softly and sat next to her, sipping from his warm cup of tea.

She answered him while munching, "Hmm, okay, can do. When?"

"This Thursday morning."

"Before or after our next prenatal check-up?"

"After, Hermione, I had already adjusted the hour so I could go with you."

-oOo-

Blaise joined them in their hunting, as he and Draco ended up feeling eager to know more. They deliberately gave the thinnest folder to Hermione "Your condition does not allow overloading," declared Draco, receiving an angry glare from his wife in return.

They spend days filtering through years of trades and payments, some done partially as part of the agreement, and they narrowed it down to one specific _modus operandi_ : some trades would end up being more expensive than budgeted because there were other financial transactions performed aside the agreed amount.

Also, three names stood out when such extras were carried out: Peter Smith, Declan Haworth and Millicent Bulstrode. The first was a Muggle clerk no one knew. Declan and Millicent were fellow Hogwarts students. Declan was a Ravenclaw and the girl a Slytherin who never stood out before.

"I suggest we have a chat with these three, don't you think, Blaise?" Draco was now sure one of the three knew more about the missing money, and was slightly pissed off, just like Blaise, to discover that one of the three might be an ordinary thief.

"I think we must rule out Millicent; the wakko is as dumb as a donkey. It must be this Peter or Declan." Blaise was sharing his suspicions, and Draco agreed with his assessment on their former Slytherin colleague, "Yeah, we never noticed her presence in the dungeons anyway, such a grey mouse. I've sometimes wondered if the Hat had experienced a malfunction of sorts with her, she belonged more with the Badgers than with us snakes; especially when she got in our way tripping over her own shoes."

The laugh both men shared reminded Hermione of the time these two were complete arseholes at school, "Really? So in your eyes, a woman is per definition not guilty?"

"In Milly's case? Yes." Both men nodded in agreement, still laughing at something which went lost entirely on Hermione, though she had to admit that this Millicent girl never caught her attention either.

As it was Friday night, the three decided to have dinner together and proceed with the inquisitions on Monday next. So, they arranged to meet later at the pub they had visited on the day Hermione and Draco got engaged.

Sitting in a booth, the two couples were enjoying a steamy plate of stew with Yorkshire pudding and a Muggle ale except for Hermione, who was sipping from a huge glass of freshly made ice tea.

It was evident to Draco and Hermione that the other couple was anxious to share some news, by the numerous of times the other two glanced at each other. Draco burst out, unable to resist, "Okay, spill the beans. What's going on with the two of you?"

Blaise's grin grew wider, "Nothing special, it's just that Pansy, I mean us…"

"Oh, bloody hell, Zabini. Stop being so adorably cute." Grinning at her husband, Pansy interrupted his babbling, "We are having a baby!"

Hermione shrieked and covered her mouth right after, blushing from the volume of her scream. "Jeez, Pans, I'm so happy for you! Congratulations." She hugged the woman who had become a good friend in a short period of time before she placed a loud smacker on Blaise's cheek.

"This means both babies will be less than a year apart, they'll grow up like brothers or brother and sister, you know what I mean." Draco raised his eyebrows teasing, "Great, a snake and a snake-lion getting into mischief together. We should raise our insurance limits, mate."

They all laughed at the remark and Draco glanced at his wife, how happy she looked. He only felt regret for not having been there to discover the news like Blaise now had, but Draco decided not to complain; he had a great woman at his side, and he was going to be a dad in less than eight weeks from now. He would deal with the cowardly thief thoroughly setting an example to all others to never again try to steal from a Malfoy again.

* * *

 **A.N: Don't worry, I'm not abandoning Five Years, I'm just blowing some life back into this story again. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Reviews, comments and love always welcome,**

 **Ruthy**


	17. Grey Mice or not

**Never forgetting to thank my lovely beta Brinna DeeofSea for her work!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Grey mice or not.**

* **Hermione** *

"Enter please. Hello, Millicent. It's been a long time since we saw each other." Hermione tried to put the former Slytherin woman at ease, extending her hand to the other witch as she entered the room cautiously.

"Hello, Hermione. Congratulations on your pregnancy; motherhood suits you. How far are you now, if you don't mind me asking?" Millicent's tone was anxious, but Hermione assumed it as nervousness, the rumours about her presence had been travelling around.

"32 weeks at this point, and I'm so looking forward to bending again at the waist, if I may be honest. I love to be pregnant, but it has been enough," she answered, smiling to break the ice. "Take a seat, Millicent. I need to go over some points I have, regarding some of the accounts you are responsible for…" She looked at the door, wondering how long Blaise would make her wait. She had promised to wait until he got here. Speaking of the devil…

His usual little filly demeanour had made room for a stern one. This is a man you shouldn't cross, the thought crossed her mind briefly, as the wizard entered the meeting room with a determined pace, setting his massive body in the chair next to Hermione's. He smiled briefly in the meantime at the other witch, "Hello, Millicent. We have asked you to join us because we have some questions concerning some of our suppliers…" He leaned back, brown eyes accessing the woman in front of him, noticing her fingers fidgeting just below the table.

"Good morning, Blaise. I'll try to help anywhere I can…" Millicent glanced quickly at her boss, alas, not meeting him in the eye.

"Millicent, you are responsible for the payments related to Cocavory and Verde Lima, isn't that right?" Hermione wanted to get it over with. Millicent's fidgeting was getting on her nerves.

"That's correct, though Dean has performed some of them. You remember him, right? From our year, he was a Ravenclaw..."

"Yes, we will be talking to him, as well, after our appointment here. Millicent, can you tell me why these transactions here, have multiple payments carried out, surpassing the amount stipulated in the original contract." She didn't have the patience to beat around the bush, tackling the issue straightforward.

The witch feigned ignorance, "I cannot follow you. I don't understand," but neither Hermione nor Blaise was fooled by it. "I've only carried out what I had been ordered to do."

"So, if I show you the deal with Cocavory from five months ago, as you can see, an amount of $374.000. You do remember executing the payment, right?"

Millicent stammered, "I…I execute so many payments. I can't recollect one specifically."

"Here, let me help you, Millicent," Hermione showed her a copy of the logbook, masking her impatience. "According to this logbook excerpt, and this copy of the contract between both companies, the code for the sign-off is yours, right?"

A quick overview was followed by a nervous nod, "Yes, this is correct." Hermione spotted some pearls of sweat on the other witch's forehead.

"And these sign-off codes should be confidential, I believe? Or do you have any suspicion that someone might be using it?" Hermione's inquiring tone gave away how she was more and more certain about Millicent's involvement or perhaps only knowledge. She saw her certainty mirrored on Blaise's face, making her regret the absence of Draco – he was, after all, an expert in legilimency. They agreed to keep him out of these first encounters, as many of their employees felt slightly threatened by his presence. He imposed respect just by the way he carried himself, self-certain.

"Declan might have paid attention more than once while I've typed it." The confession came slowly out of her mouth. Blaise's 'just as I expected' look didn't go lost on Hermione, yet it did nothing to lower the brunette's suspicions about the other witch.

"Returning to this transaction here," her finger pointed at the amount printed on the excerpt. "You signed off the payment of this sum to their account, on February the 5th," brown eyes fixed on another pair of brown, inquiringly. "Settling the shipment which has arrived fully on January the 29th, correct?" The other witch nodded, shivering, "So, Millicent, why is there an additional amount of $30,000 made over two weeks later? Also carried out with your sign-off code?"

"I'm not sure, Hermione., I…need to check my notations, I hope you are not accusing me of neglect?" She raised her hands. "I'm not stealing from Mr. Zabini, I swear, in Merlin's name."

The pregnant witch got itchier by the second. "I'm not accusing you of anything. I'm just simply trying to get to the bottom of this, because not only is there this Cocavory issue here. I have a similar one three months before this one, concerning Verde Lima, where an extra payment has been made, this time for $50,000. I'm looking for the reason, and I was hoping you could give me more details."

"Hermione, Blaise, I swear. I don't know anything," the pleas followed one another. Millicent was sweating now profusely, shivering, her face pale as a ghost. "Declan has peeked several times when I typed my codes. I haven't done nothing wrong."

Blaise intervened. He couldn't stand to watch a woman cry fake tears. His gut feeling still told him she did not commit the acts, but he was now very sure she knew more about it. He was going to dig deeper, during a next interrogation session including Draco. But, for now, this needed to end. He was watching Hermione get more worked up, and in her delicate condition, it was something to be avoided at all costs. He was not going to admit it aloud, though; she would skin him alive during a fit. "Millicent, at this point, I want to you to go over your notations. Check out everything, and we will gather again within two days, which, at that point, I want you to have some answers for me. Acceptable ones. Do you understand?"

The witch nodded frantically, and the three rose from their chairs, Blaise pointing out to her to leave the room. When the door closed with a bang, he heard the brunette release a huge sigh, "Thank God. I got itchy from her fidgeting; it was driving me nuts." The wizard took her body in a tight bear hug, "I saw it," rubbing her back, but he got pushed away, "And don't tell me you still think she's too much grey mouse-ish to be involved. She never looked us in the eye; she was hiding something, and is scared to be caught. She's involved, or at least knows way too well what's going on, but she's too much of a coward to get away with lying." Hermione released an ooff, when Blaise hugged her again, like a big brother. She got on her tippy toes to peck on his cheek, "You know what I'm fed up about this pregnancy also?" The wizard smiled, shaking his head, it had been impossible to say a thing between her babbling. "My need to go to the loo every five minutes. Me goes, me comes back, and we go on with Declan. We will barbeque him until he spills the beans."

The boulder laughter from Blaise, followed her while she headed to the ladies' room. Releasing a sigh of relief, she exited her booth and took some soap to wash her hands, thinking about Millicent and her reactions. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the dark-haired woman approach her from behind, until the other witch cleared her throat. Staring at each other through the mirror, one pair of eyes surprised, the other poisonous, the last thought crossing Hermione's mind was, "Oh, shit." Millicent took hold of her arm and apparated them both away.

-oOo-

Looking out of the window, Blaise contemplated the shining sun, smiling, while he waited until Hermione would return. After some time, he frowned, it was taking too long. Pacing with significant strides, he opened the door and asked Mary Sue, "Can you check the ladies' room, see if Hermione needs some kind of help?"

"Of course, Mr. Zabini." The old woman ran with small steps, entered and exited the loo shortly after, "There's no one in the ladies' room."

"Didn't you see Hermione head there?"

"Yes, Mr. Zabini. She didn't walk; she nearly ran, the poor girl. But I haven't seen her leave, neither did the girl who exited the meeting room first."

His expression hardened, "The one we had in our office just now?"

"Yes, the girl lingered here for a moment. I found it a bit odd, until she saw Hermione leap to the loo and went in also, right behind Mrs. Malfoy."

Panic took over, and he barged into the toilet room, "Hermione!" checking every booth, "Fuck, he's going to kill me if something happens." Grabbing his phone out of his pocket, he punched a number on his speed dial, and barked as soon as he got an answer, "Draco, we have a problem."

* * *

 **A.N.:**

 **Sorry for the delay, my job has this intensity cycles, so sometimes I have an ocean of free time and others like now, merely an hour or two. Plus I'm spreading thin between four stories going on (not a smart move, but I can't help it)**

 **I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger, that I promise to solve this week, but for those who also follow five years, this is no copy paste from there but it will have a complete different development. Don't worry.**

 **Kudos, love, feels, remarks, constructive criticism, all of it is welcome. Thank you for sticking around!**


	18. Worshipper of a Fallen God

**Forever grateful for your beta-work, my dear Brinna DeeofSea!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Worshipper of a fallen god.**

"You have exactly one second to explain to me what the fuck happened to my wife!" Draco's red angered face was just merely an inch away from Blaise's, eyes spitting fire fixed on his friend's, while the other wizard tried to ease the hand around his throat that pinned his body against a wall.

"Mate, easy, please…" The words came gurgling out, pleading.

The speed at which his friend threw him against the wall not even a minute after he started the call, took him by surprise. He had just finished speaking _We have a problem_ , and the wizard on the other end of the call apparated next to him in a whirl of rage and panic. "Please, Draco, let me…"

The blond shut his eyes close, drawing deep breaths in a failed effort to compose himself while releasing the pressure of his arm, till the other wizard could free himself from his hold. "Fuck. Start talking…" A pale hand shoved through blond hair; impatience and sheer panic struggling to be the worst of the emotions running through him.

"We had this meeting…"

"With Bulstrode, yes…"

"Everything went fine, but we both sensed that that grey mouse knew more about it than she let us see. Hermione is convinced that she is involved or at least is up to date with the scheme."

"Hit the punchline, Blaise, I'm not in the mood…"

"That's the problem, there isn't one. We ended the interview, telling Bulstrode to get her shit together and present us with an explanation the next time we called for her. The witch left, your wife went to the loo, but didn't return." The black wizard was pacing and gesturing wildly, as if his own brain still had trouble catching up. "The punchline is that she's gone under my nose and I didn't see it happen. But before you lose your shit again with me, realize that you cannot expect me to accompany your wife into the loo, mate."

"Fuck." The blond leaned against the table, two fingers touching his forehead just above the eyebrows, trembling, his breath was long intakes. "MARY SUE!" in a few long strides, he reaches the door, slamming it almost off of his hinges; the witch came running from behind her desk, holding a paper in her hand, "Mr. Malfoy, I've taken the liberty to dig up the address for this witch," handing over the sheet, "What else can I do?"

Draco froze for a second, looking at the written note, "Thank you. Good thinking, Miss Mary Sue." He tried to sound a bit milder than his previous shouting, an attempt to thank the woman's proactive thinking. He was losing it and he knew it. Turning around, he faced his best friend, drawing the attention to the sheet, "Will you…"

"You don't need to ask." Blaise laid a hand on Draco's shoulder, squeezing and tagging along for a side apparition, destination Millicent Bulstrode's house.

Inside the witch's house, a quick check through all the rooms informed them it was empty. But it wasn't all they saw, the woman had created in her room a sanctuary for the fallen Death Eaters, several magical moving pictures laid out around the bedroom, going from during the attack at the Quidditch World Cup, to the last battle at Hogwarts. Worshipping the dark lord's idea's as the new gospel, a dresser was fully dedicated with written messages, dark objects, and, what scared Draco the most, a picture of Hermione, her face crossed out and the word Mudblood written over it with red ink.

"Did we miss something, Blaise? Have we overlooked any signs? This bitch is someone that still worships that lunatic's bullshit." The panic grew inside his belly, looking around him and finding himself surrounded by the memories of a dark time that he fought so hard to put behind him.

But Blaise was lost, too. "Mate, I promise you, every time I exchanged a word with this bitch nothing alarmed me about her hidden passions. Fuck, I haven't even known she loved this dark shit at all. Have you ever seen her fight with the dark side?"

The blond shook his head. "I didn't see them all, but I'm certain I've never seen her among the black capes. She was no Death Eater, that I'm sure of, but I've never seen her between the mass of followers that snake face had."

"Should we call Potter?" Blaise suggested a dreaded truth, Hermione was in the hands of a disturbed mind, and Merlin knows what that bitch was planning to do.

"Can we do anything else, before that? Did she have a boyfriend? A lover?"

Blaise took his phone out, finger in the air to ask for a minute, while he punched a contact on the device. "Mary Sue, can you come up with something of gossip about Bulstrode? Does someone know if she has a lover? Places she frequents a lot?"

Draco heard the answer through the speaker, "I've asked all my sources around here, in the meantime, trying not to raise much alarm around the place, Mr. Zabini. I think that time and discretion are key elements here."

"Mary Sue, please, have you learned anything?" Blaise tried to cut through the waterfall of words from the older woman. "Well, Mr. Zabini…Milicent is a secluded person, kept it for herself. According to a colleague from the second floor, she lived alone and never spoke about a boyfriend, only about a long-lost lover, who had been killed during the Second Battle of Hogwarts, and by the way, she talked, it made my colleague think it had been a wrongful death."

Draco intervened, "You don't know a name, who he was, or anything else about friends?"

"No, Mr. Malfoy. I'm so sorry, but as I already told Mr. Zabini, she was very solitary and didn't really socialize with others." The older woman's voice was distressed, "I'm going to do my best to find out more, Mr. Malfoy. I worry, too, about your wife; she's such a lovely warm woman, always kind. I'm praying to Merlin that nothing bad happens to her or the baby."

"Mary Sue, thank you. Please call me back if you learn anything more." Blaise ended the call, looking more worried. "Draco, I fear we need the golden boy."

Ten minutes later, Draco was carving circles on the carpet from all the pacing, while Blaise tried to give all the elements he knew to Harry, who grew paler and more agitated by the minute. Pansy sat on a chair, looking into the distance, thoughts switching between keeping an eye on the young Auror and an eventual loss of temper, and what the hell was her best friend's wife enduring at the hands of a maniacal woman, once again.

Harry's voice sounded louder, after minutes of silence, "Basically, this grey mouse of your own house, turns out to be a kidnapping, stealing bitch. And aside from her house and this insane example of a lunatic, you have no clues where we could find her."

"If we knew, Potter, I would not stand here waiting for your lecture on how badly I watch over my wife." Draco bit his frustrations off. "I ignored my wife's insights, and I must admit that whore really had me, making me think that she was meeker than a sheep." With a swipe of his arm, he emptied the top of the dresser, pictures, and artifacts falling onto the ground, "The past keeps haunting me. Haven't I suffered enough; hasn't she suffered enough? First, thanks to my beloved aunt, now at the hands of this fucking bitch?"

Pansy tried to calm him down, "Pansy, don't touch me."

Blaise warned him, "Mate, tone it down. It's my woman there."

"And where the fuck is mine, Blaise?" The icy tone cut as a sharp knife. Harry came into his eyesight, "Malfoy, anger won't do you any good. Hermione is the strongest woman I know. You need to keep your wits in control." The black haired wizard kept his distance. He couldn't recall ever see Draco this raging mad.

"I'm heading to the Ministry, putting together the best team I can, and we will find her, Malfoy. Even if that's the last thing I do." Harry's stern voice left no room for doubt; it was Hermione's life they were talking about. "In the meantime, try to find as many clues as you can from your end of things, interrogate your employers. Just don't use any unforgivables, don't force me to put you in a cell." He left seconds later.

"No use of unforgivables? Depends on the subject we are interrogating, Blaise. I can't promise I'll behave." The ice, poisonous tone brought Blaise back to the time his friend ran along with the Dark Lord.

"Before you do execute one, ponder about what good it will do to your son, with his father behind Azkaban's bars. Instead, concentrate on those you can use, punishment-free, mate. Don't do anything irrational." Blaise's words were falling on deaf ears, but the wizard had to at least try and make the other see reason.

-oOo-

* **Somewhere in an abandoned warehouse** *

Tied to a chair, a rag in her mouth, her eyes spit fire and exactly told her kidnapper that if she got loose, the payment would be a bitch called Karma. Shuffling with her wrists taught her that the rope, a lousily performed incarcerous spell, bound her wrists to her ankles, making a detour over her belly.

The witch across her paced frantically in front of her, yelling nonstop, "IT WAS TIME THAT YOU PAID MUDBLOOD! IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT."

Hermione had no idea what that deranged skank was talking about, and instead of beating her brain trying to comprehend it, she focused all her thoughts on how to alert Draco of her whereabouts and how to escape out of this hell.

And where to take a leak.

* * *

 **A.N.:**

 ***evil Cruela De Vil laughter* please share with me your feels about this chapter...**


	19. The Concept of Being a Mother

**My dear Brinna DeeofSea, 1k thank you's for all your beta work. Mending all the comma's, dots, and etc...**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: The concept of being a mother.**

* **Hermione** *

 _Just wait until I'm loose. You'll pay dearly, slut. You threaten the life of my son? Who the fuck do you think you're dealing with bitch? That I'm some damsel in distress? My tears don't come from worry or fear, skank. They are tears of pure rage, and my nails want to draw blood so badly. I'll make you regret it so much. I am Hermione Jean Granger Malfoy!_

She was tied to a chair for what felt like for hours, embarrassed to have been dragged by force to a pot to attend her physical needs. The other witch hadn't fed her or given her any fluids, afraid of what Hermione could do without a wand. Her body ached from the long uncomfortable sitting, but her brain was on fire, in full overdrive. She mumbled her ideas, her voice muted by the rag between her lips, the tears running down her red cheeks came from frustration, though the other witch wrongfully interpreted them as tears of fear.

Her rage boiled hotter than the lava in a volcano, just waiting for the opportunity to strike and erupt. She was still debating over the type of torture she would use on the witch. _Avada_ was a no-go option because it wasn't painful enough, _Cruciatus_ was a viable option, slashing open some wounds also tasted quite exquisite, but she would not use a _Sectum sempra_ like Harry, just as with an _Avada_ , death could come too quickly.

She finally made up her mind. She was going to focus her torture on inflicting the worst pain possible, and she would stretch it for an extended period. No mercy. The slut is messing with a mother who becomes a lioness when it comes to protecting the cub. Hermione saw herself as the younger version of Molly Weasley - when the older woman made Bellatrix pay dearly for almost killing Ginny in a duel. Hermione didn't understand where that power came from, a fire she never thought Molly possessed, but now she did.

Threaten her child, and a mother shows no mercy.

Before she could attack, she had to plan, murmuring her ideas through the muting rag, words entirely incomprehensible to the other witch, "Hmphf, grr, grmbl, rrrggrr."

"Mudblood," bit the other witch, "Stop the grumbling, but don't quit with the crying." Millicent dismissed, with a wave of a hand, "Those tears are a blessing to my heart, and you don't know how many I've spilt when I had to bury the body of my lover, my poor Herbertus."

 _Herbertus? Is she losing it? Who's this fellow?_ Hermione became more confused with every minute, creasing her forehead; it was evident, that woman was a lunatic in disguise, and nobody at Wings suspected her volatile state of mind.

"I see, I see, Mudblood. You don't know who my Herbertus was. He was my hero, my heart, my world. So sweet, so devoted and so courageous. You should have seen him fight on the side of our Dark Lord. He almost even took your Potter out of the way; it was such a shame when your Order didn't play the game fair and square. Your little club of stray dogs had to go and create seven Potters." Hermione listened carefully, linking Millicent's words to the Death Eaters' attack, with that nasty tasting polyjuice potion, helping Harry escape out of the Dursleys' home under the leadership of Alastor Moody. And yet, this Herbertus remained a mystery to Hermione.

 _I need to make her release the pressure of these ropes; it shouldn't be so difficult, she's such an imbecile. I need to get my hands on my wand_. Bulstrode's attack was more than sloppy, Hermione's wand found itself hidden in the pocket of her sleeve. Alas, she couldn't access it, by the way her wrists were tied together. _I promise you, slut, the moment I can wiggle my hand, your little game here is going to end. And guess what, bitch, you won't like the outcome._ She decided to increase her grumbling, enervate the witch enough until she caved in and removed the rag from Hermione's mouth, "Hmphf, grr, grmbl, rrrggrr, pfm, achrrrr…"

"Stop this ridiculous growling, filthy Mudblood!"

"Hmphf, grr, grmbl, rrrggrr, pfm, achrrr, hmphf, grr, grmbl, rrrggrr, pfm, achrrrr…" the volume increasing at every word.

"What's your bloody problem?" In an angry and harsh move, she lowered the cloth from Hermione's mouth, "What?"

Spitting some fibres from her mouth straight into Millicent's horrified face, Hermione used a honey sweet voice to plea, "Can you please release some pressure from my belly, your rope is hurting my baby."

"I don't care about your mutt."

"Please," a tear ran through her cheek. _Keep that Oscar performance coming, Granger!_ "Please Millicent, my baby is hurting…" sniff, "I'm sure your Herbertis wouldn't agree with harming an innocent child."

* **Slap** * Millicent struck hard on Hermione's cheek, whose face was slapped to the left, "Don't you dare to speak the name of my beloved Herbertus Selwyn, its **Herbertus** , not _Herbertis_. I don't understand how people call you the brightest bitch."

Hermione shot a deadly look at the witch, but controlled herself almost immediately. _It's the brightest witch, bitch,. You'll discover it soon enough._ "Forgive me, Millicent, I implore you…" sob, _Keep it up; act the shit out of this mess_ , "Please, not my baby."

"Will you stop whining, Mudblood?"

Nodding frantically, she felt the pressure reduce over her belly and, as expected, the tightness lessened around her wrist, thanks to the extra slack. _Patience Granger, wiggle your wrist free…bingo, wand almost there,_ her movements weren't so stealth behind her back, but Hermione watched out firmly for the witch, just in case. _Drop the mic ladies and gentlemen, I have it!_ She did a little dance in her mind; her wand never felt so well in her hand, her reliable wooden friend.

Murmuring an Emancipare very silently, she counteracted the spell that tied her first to this hellish chair. She paid close attention the other witch's movements; she waited for the moment when Millicent would turn her back, creating the perfect point for an attack.

A second passed.

And then another; in the meantime the other woman gestured wildly, speaking an inaudible language, the ideal patient for the mental ward at St. Mungo's.

Then, one more, until…

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS"

As a frozen statue, Millicent fell backwards on the floor, arms and legs snapped together, completely paralysed. Stretching out her sore muscles first, Hermione approached the woman, eyes full of hate, "You messed with the wrong witch, slut. I will make you regret, having even thought about this plan. But first, I have some important matters to attend."

Levitating the witch and patting her in every corner of her body, Hermione verified to herself there was no hidden threat. Then she bound the woman tightly against that same chair, using a decently performed incarcerous spell. Grabbing the woman painfully by her chin, Hermione brought her eyesight at the same level, speaking in a vicious tone, "Here's the plan. I'm going to warn my husband of my location, then you and I will have a conversation, a nice one-on-one woman talk, a very hurtful one, unfortunately for you. After that, I'll let my Draco have a go at you. When we are done, I'll ship you to Harry in a FedEx box so you can enjoy an extended stay at Azkaban-Inn, the famous five-star torture hotel. For theft, kidnapping, and all else I can think of." The other woman gulped in fear, her eyes shifting uncontrollably, "I even bet that Harry will concoct more offences, to keep your sorry ass in there, permanently. The Dementors will love your presence." The giggle had much of a terrifying Cruella de Vil spirit in it.

Straightening her back, she patted her pocket and found her mobile. _Can someone give Millicent the prize of the dumbest criminal?_ Checking Google maps first to pinpoint her location, she dialled her husband's ICE mobile number, which got answered after one ring, "Draco, I'm-"

"Are you all right? Where are you? Is the baby hurt?" The barrage of questions coming from Draco prevented her from talking.

"Draco, can I have your attention, love, just for a second?" She smiled, his worry was a blessing to her heart. "According to Google Maps, I'm inside this deserted warehouse on Prince Street, on a t-section with New King Street. Can you come pick me up, please? With the car, I don't want to apparate."

"I'm apparating there. Blaise will be directly behind with the car. Wait a minute, are you safe?" He was confused and worried at the same time. It was such a Hermione thing, to give him an exact location; she just forgot to provide him with the precise geographical coordinates. His phone was on speaker, and while she described her position, Blaise searched it using the same application on his device and finding pretty easily a nearby apparition point.

"I'm safe, and I've turned the tables around, Draco. I'm not the one tied up to a chair, now."

"Tied to a ch-, fuck. When I-" His rage was boiling under his skin.

"Just quit talking, get your arse over here, and bring the black stallion. And Blaise." She disconnected and moved on to the second part of her plan.

Feeling extremely malicious under the skin, she conjured another chair for her, a soft one for her aching body. Hermione decided to use her wand as a slicing knife, and started on the witch's forearm. "Now, this first cut is for threatening my son's life. Does it hurt badly?" She pouted her face mockingly. "Poor girl, I feel no pity. I have zero fucks to give regarding your pain. Now, tell me, exactly, why did you start stealing from Draco and Blaise?"

At first, Millicent kept her mouth shut, lips shut tight, but Hermione was not in the mood for the soft approach, "I've asked you a question. Why did you steal from Wings?" A soft pop alerted her of Draco's arrival, but with a raised hand, she told him to wait. Hermione used her wand once more to slice on the witch's other forearm, cutting deeper this time. Millicent gave out and began to scream out loud. Hermione shook her head. "Spare me of your whining, bitch. Answer my question, or this will feel like a bloody appetiser, compared to my next move. I'm out for blood."

"Hermione?" The blond wizard was apprehended by the tone of her voice; he didn't recognise his wife's behaviour.

"Draco, this is my turn. Yours will be directly behind mine. Patience, love." She shushed him, and refocused her attention, "Bulstrode, are you going to make me wait?"

"My beloved Selwyn died at the hands of your Order, Mudblood." Hermione had to sign her husband again; she wanted him to keep his anger in the reign. "Malfoy, please. Bulstrode, talk!"

"The turncoat of a man you call husband abandoned the fight and turned against Lord Voldemort's order. My Selwyn died, and HE did nothing to protect him." Millicent's eyes were huge. Hermione could barely see some brown between the white and the wide pupils; the other witch was clearly losing her sanity.

"Draco made the best decision. Your spiteful example of a guru wanted to eradicate…" Hermione spat the words back, infuriated.

Millicent spoke ardently, full of fury, "He was right, stupid whore. Mudbloods have no place inside the wizardry world-" Her face flew to the left, under the power of Hermione's strike. "Why. Did. You. Steal. From. Wings?" Behind her, Hermione heard the whispers between Blaise and Draco, "Should we intervene, mate?"

The blond shook his head, a smile full of pride around his lips, "Not just yet. Let her have her pleasure. Isn't she astonishing?"

"But mate, this can't be good for the baby." Blaise was concerned for this terrifying version of the otherwise warmhearted woman.

"I'll stop her if it becomes too much, but for now? Enjoy this view of my courageous lioness teaching a lesson to the grey mouse." Pride showed through his tone, the smile never left his face, winking back at his wife, who shot him a glance.

"Hmm, Draco, a call to Potter?"

"Give my wife five more minutes first." Both wizards chuckled, crossed their arms and enjoyed the show.

Hermione balanced her wand between her fingers, pouting, "Well, where should I cut next? Here?" pressing against the shoulder, "Or here?" the wand's point probing on the left cheek.

The other witch barked back, her face pointing at Draco, "HE HAD TO PAY. My Selwyn died because of HIM!"

"And how did you abused the sign-off codes from that Peter fellow and Declan?"

"I've…imperious them."

Looking back at both wizards, Hermione spoke with disdain, "Grey mouse doesn't hurt eh, boys?"

"Lioness, haven't you played long enough?" Draco was eager to hold his wife in his arms and drag her away from this godforsaken place. Hermione put a finger in the air, "Just a second."

Draco whispered, "Blaise, this might be the time for a Potter call?" The other wizard nodded, taking his mobile out. But he froze in his tracks, watching with big eyes the sight before him.

Hermione levitated the other witch, chair and all, shook her in the air, some now and then turning the woman even upside down, "Bulstrode. If you ever escape Azkaban, let this be a warning," again shaking the witch violently, "Don't you ever come close to me, my son, or Draco. Ever! Do you understand?" A few shakes later, she dropped the chair down abruptly, and with a side glance towards at both wizards, Hermione performed a transformation spell, freezing the newest shape of the witch in place with a quick spell directly after.

Rising to her feet, she grabbed the tail with forefinger and thumb, turned to face Draco and handed him over a petrified grey animal, "Here love, your grey mouse." The stupefied blond wizard accepted the little gift in his outstretched hand.

The blond wizard blinked a few times, before curling his lips, "Blaise, remind me never to anger my wife. I'm afraid she'll turn me into a mouse," dropping his cargo on his friends' hands.

A slender feminine finger came in his eyesight, patting him on the top of his nose, "In your case, Mr. Malfoy? It will be a ferret!"

* * *

 **A.N.:**

 **Tell me, did you saw this one coming? Please share your feels with me!**

 **If you doubt here, Hermione here is like me, a mother. If someone would hurt my kid, I would show him hell on earth, wouldn't you do the same? She was out for blood, went dark, but hey, Millicent asked for it.**


	20. Impatience

**A.N./ This work is undergoing major beta-ing, thanks to my lovely Brinna DeeOfSea. All my gratitude to her, for dealing with my misplaced words, missing comma's or other little issues. We are halfway updating the previous chapters, but I couldn't keep this one much longer hidden. Enjoy!**

* * *

Previously: Hermione was abducted by Millicent but freed herself, forcing Bullstrode to confess her crimes. Draco watched Hermione have her revenge...turning Millicent into the grey mouse the wizard thought she was.

 **Chapter 20: Impatience**

Hermione sat in the comfy passenger's seat of his car, sighing deeply as the sound of the engine lulled her into sleep. Minutes before, she had been pressed against a muscular chest, engulfed by a pair of arms, ensuring its owner that she was alive, albeit reasonably pissed-off. He showered her face, hair, and lips with kisses, telling her countless times how worried he was and how much he loved her.

All this pampering felt fine, but she was anxious to leave, to sit on his lap, and feel safe inside his embrace, at home and not in the disgusting location she had been kept hostage for hours. "My dear Draco, I love you, but will you please take me away from this hell?" Her commanding voice broke through his non-stop reassuring babble. Saluting her first, he signalled their departure to Blaise and Harry before escorting her to the car.

And now, she was dreaming of a bubble bath and some nice takeaway from her favourite Italian restaurant, if it was up to her. He cut the engine off, and she opened her eyes lazy, but quickly batted her eyelids to wake fully from her slumber. "Draco, this is not home."

"I know, but I want Suzanna to check out on you and the baby. It's imperative…"

"Draco, I'm fine, and so is the baby. There's no need for an extra medical check-up…" She talked inside an empty car; he had gotten out and circled the vehicle to open the door on her side. Frowning, she showed him how annoyed she felt, and remained seated with her arms crossed, "I don't even have an appointment."

"Hermione, step out of the car, come with me, and give me my peace of mind, please. I need the reassurance you are both fine." There was no room for negotiation, his outreached hand impatiently waiting for hers. "Hermione…"

Throwing her arms up in the air, she caved in, "All right, but keep your manners in check, we will ask politely for a check-up. Not barging in and barking for one, understand ?" She understood his worry, but the light nudge from within her belly a while ago took away her concerns. His nerves, however, boiled right under his skin. Instead of walking with her, he dragged her to the door, and, just as she expected, demanded a consult. She hid her grin in her hand, his snapping at the receptionist oh so predictable, "My wife was the victim of a kidnapping. Call Dr. Suzanna for an immediate consultation."

The poor woman behind the desk sank in her chair, "But…but…"

"Do I look like I'm kidding, woman? I demand that you call Dr. Suzanna immediately!" Hermione yanked at his arm, hissing, "Draco, what are you doing? Be polite."

"I don't have the patience for polite."

"And I don't have the patience for caveman behaviour. Draco, dim it a little bit. Do it for me. I've asked you to keep your manners in check." Her temper was rising like the tone of her voice; the old woman behind the front desk was nearly in tears, her arm holding the horn of the telephone shakenly, while she had to restart her attempts at punching the correct paging number.

Seconds later, Hermione heard her whisper something. "Excuse me, what did you say?"

"Dr. Suzanna asked you to wait a few moments in the waiting room; she will be right there with you, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione really had to strain her hearing; the woman flinched from the nasty look of the blond wizard.

"Thank you kindly for your help." Shoving her broody husband to the familiar room, and into a chair, she sat next to him, sulking; her arms crossed, supported on her bump.

He snarled, "What?"

"Draco, I get it. I was there, remember, to witness the psychotic break down. But is it too much to ask of you, to be polite to the receptionist? It's not her fault."

"I know." Brooding face met scowling expression, until he surrendered, "All right, Mrs. Swot. You are correct; my tone was uncalled for," raking his fingers through his hair, "But my heart stopped beating when I learned you vanished. Gone with the wind and I had no idea where to start searching for you; I have never felt so helpless. So forgive me that I'm concerned about your and our son's welfare." His chest rose and fell with rapid breaths.

Instinctively, she drew her arms around him, claiming his lap as a seat, "Draco, sweetheart." Cradling his face against her chest, she let her cheek rest on the top of his head. His hand caressed her bump, and was rewarded with a nudge, "Thank you, son, for kicking my hand," they chuckled simultaneously. Hermione looked up and saw her OB smile, "When you are ready, you can follow me."

He picked her up, set her on her feet promptly and followed the doctor, holding her hand tightly in his. The doctor performed some intimate touching and took some other vitals from mother and the fetus.

"The baby's heart rate is normal?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy."

"And Hermione's blood pressure?"

"Slightly on the low side, but nothing that alarms me. With some rest, it will all go back to normal."

"And-"

"Mr. Malfoy, your wife's vital signs are within normal readings, her uterus is still tightly closed, as it should be at this stage of her pregnancy, meaning that labour is not going to happen anytime soon. Your son's heartbeat is normal; the baby is even waving his little hand if you pay good attention to the screen. I don't have any concerns about the baby's health at this moment." Draco squinted his eyes at the image while trying to hide a tear stealthily; notwithstanding, Hermione caught his movement. _I should have tortured her a bit longer, make her pay for the pain she caused him_.

The doctor spoke calmly, "My advice Mr. Malfoy is, take your wife home, so she can rest, eat and sleep decently. Give her time to recover from the emotional trauma; talk to each other. I think you need some healing, too. But physically, your wife and your son are perfectly healthy. Go home, Mr. Malfoy."

They paced silently back to the car, on a less rushed tempo than previously, both absorbed in their own thoughts. He opened the door - his absent minded gesture still brought a smile to her face - and drove them back to the penthouse. They barely stepped over the threshold, before he swept her into his arms, carried her to their bedroom, layed her gently down on the bed, and stretched himself right beside her. Taking possession of her lips ferociously, his hands roamed freely over her body, searching for the invisible wound, the cut or the bruise he might have overlooked.

"Draco…"

He covered her neck with kisses, tracing the outlines of her chin, before once again claiming her swollen lips. Snaking his right arm under her back to turn her body to him, he pulled her tightly against his frame, his left leg nudging between hers. His left hand was free to roam over her top arm, belly, her globes, thighs. "I was so worried, Hermione," he breathed.

She caressed his hair, wandering over his face, her fingers flattening the wrinkles of his frown, "I'm all right Draco. I'm okay, babe. Please relax."

"I can't live without you; I would have gone crazy if something happened to you or the baby, Hermione. I need you so badly." Nosing the base of her neck, he licked and kissed the whole area, desperately.

Hermione wiggled herself loose enough to grab the hem of his jumper and to fumble the garment over his head. He made quick work of his shirt and her blouse, but unhooking her bra was a clumsy business with shaking fingers. Swatting his hand gently away, she shoved the underwire out of their way.

Claiming her mouth once again, he pressed his chest against her bare breasts, moaning deeply, desperate for skin contact. His kiss was demanding, devouring her, swallowing her whimpers, "Draco, sweetheart please-"

"Hermione…" he froze all his movements to stare deeply into her eyes, "Since you came back into my life, almost four months ago, no make it even nine, my life has turned from dull into colourful." He didn't care that she saw a tear escape, leaving a wet trail from the corner of his eye, "Not knowing where you were, fearing the worst, it was a nightmare, love. I was so desperate, and I have never felt so powerless before in my life. You are the blood that streams in my veins, the oxygen I breathe. Losing you…I can't…I cannot go back to a life where you aren't part of it."

Her answer was consumed by his needy kiss; his hunger for consolation struck her so profoundly, waking inside her the need to take him deep into her body. Her hands made quick work of his belt, button, and fly, pushing him away to undress him, her garments following just as fast until they both were naked. He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her over him, guiding himself into her warmth, to possess her and be one with her. "Ride me, love. I'm yours to control. I need you so much."

She guided his hands to her breasts, demonstrating exactly how he should knead them, while her arms sought handhold to find a pace. His desperation went beyond the physical connection; he had to be with her in the raw elementary level when you love someone so much that a life without him or her would stop being life at all. That he, Draco Malfoy, of all people, would feel so afraid to lose her, affected her profoundly, the silver prince scared of losing the golden girl.

She surrendered herself to him, concentrating on what she knew he loved the most. Her hands travelled from his upper arms to his chest, and she leaned over as far as she could to demand his lips while she kept her pace, her hot core engulfing his shaft at every stroke, "Draco…"

He pulled himself to a sitting position, one hand kneading her breast while he sucked hard on the nipple, the other holding her tightly by the waist, but urging her to ride him at a higher rhythm. His focus changed from the one nipple to the other, his hand sneaking between them to circle around her nub, his orgasm was closing in, but he held back until she was ready to reach hers, "Love, you are so hot, so wet…"

A hand traveled down, between her globes, to rub with his finger over her puckered hole; he knew how erotic it felt for her, "Draco, oh fuck…oh, my god…my clit…press…harder…please!"

"Like this, love? My two fingers squeezing your clit and the other finger here? Is that what you need, love? Do you want me to suck hard on your breasts while I fuck you like this?" he whispered huskily in her ear, focused on bringing her to the brink.

"Yes...oh my…" Driving her tongue deep between his lips, she moaned into his mouth, consumed by the jolts that his hands and his shaft were sending to her core.

"Ride me harder, baby; fuck my dick as deep as you can…I need be inside your hot cunt, love." Her pace became a frantic one. The pressure of his fingers on her clit and his dirty talk whispered between her assaults on his lips, made her go mad. Moments later, she felt the explosion race through her; her body, jerking from the waves of sensation, exponentially intensified when she felt him release his control and rut himself deep into her and hold her tightly in place.

They took long deep breaths, coming down from their peaks, satisfied. His sighs, however, became sobs, and Hermione held him close to her bosom, stroking his hair while kissing the top of his head, telling him over and over again with a huskily, "Draco, I'm okay, love. I'm okay."

-oOo-

She woke up under his stare, moonlight entering through the slightly open curtains, "Hmm…"

He didn't say a word, but kept stroking her cheek with his thumb, his grey eyes holding her gaze. "Draco?"

"We haven't discussed names yet," he mumbled softly. "Have you thought about any?"

"I like your family's tradition, naming the baby after constellations; we should look together into that book I bought from Waterstones last week."

"You haven't made a study yet? Like a dissertation of the best names?" He gave her a crooked smile, "I've expected you to have this two-foot long essay written by now." Her chuckle made his smile grow bigger, "Git, really? Are you still making fun of my swotty tendencies? Well, your grey mouse gave me an idea, Herbertis Draco Malfoy."

He tickled her on her sides, "Take it back!"

However, she didn't give in, "Herbertis, not Herbertus…" imitating Millicent's irritation, "Doesn't that sound perfect, combined with your name?"

Her giggles grew louder with his ministrations, while he retorted, "I'm not naming my first-born after a Death Eater, my lovely swot."

"But dear Mr. Malfoy, how can you deny me this perfect-" Her words were replaced by loud laughter; he had taken her foot in his hold and was tickling her in her most vulnerable spot. "Draco, stop, please love… Shit, I need to go to the bathroom! Draco…"

"My son is not going to be named Herbertis, promise?" He kept attacking her foot with a huge smile, her squirming brightened his mood, "All right! All right, please, Draco, I need to go really fast…." Her surrender was rewarded by a quick release of his hold, and she took off in a sprint.

When she came back, he was leaning against the headboard, leafing through her book. Before he knew it, she took it from his hands, throwing it away behind the bed.

"Mrs. Malfoy! Is that the way you treat a book?"

"It's one a.m., my dear husband. I'm exhausted from your tickling, and I demand that you spoon around me and close your eyes so I can return to my sleep."

He complained weakly, "When did you become such a dictator?"

"You've only noticed it now?" She winked at him, shoving him hard-handedly down until he was lying flat on the bed, snogging him loudly before resting her head on his shoulder, "Go to sleep, Draco. I'm tired."

His hand snaked around her belly, caressing the precious cargo, "Yes, ma'am. Hermione?"

She growled, "Yes?"

"I love you."

She hugged him tighter, "I love you too, Draco."


	21. Wrapping up the office

**Forever grateful BrinnaDeeofSea, my wonderful Beta!**

 **Two: 318 followers? Holy shit! Thank you for the confidence and the numerous reviews. (But don't stop reviewing!)**

 **A little bit of fluff on a sunday evening...**

 **A little request: Chapt 23: baby shower. What would your gift be? Send me your suggestions!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Wrapping up the office**

Hermione insisted on cleaning up her mess at Wings; the meeting room had served its purpose. Draco offered to do it himself, even tried to bribe her with a trip to Giorgio's while he wrapped everything up, but this was a job she wanted to do herself.

So here she was, coming out of the elevator doors on the eighteenth floor, a small bag in her hand that, of course, included the necessary extension charms. So typically Hermione…

"Mrs. Malfoy, it's so good to see you in our office. I'm so relieved everything turned out okay. I've prayed to all our Old Wizards for help, you know?"

Hermione hugged the older woman, "Thank you, Mary Sue. Draco told me you proactively helped in their search. I feel grateful." Behind the woman, a beaming blond wizard nodded in acknowledgement.

"I did all I could, Mrs. Malfoy. You have lighted up the place since you arrived." Mary Sue blushed, "What can I bring you? A delicious cup of chamomile tea, perhaps? I believe it's your favourite."

"Try to see if you can find some of those almond biscuits to go it with…" Conspiring winks were shared between the women.

Hermione felt two hands around her hips guiding her to the door, while the owner grinned goofily at her, "Love, let us get to work. I want to go shopping with you."

A few flicks of the wand later, all the Post-It's were cleaned up and all the files sorted out to be returned to the archive. "I still can't grasp it, Draco. All this work, hours, headaches…all because, someone remained stuck in the past. And both my intelligent wizards, neither of you suspected a woman to have the balls to execute such thing…"

"My dear Hermione, I think you just gave me the highest compliment." Goofy wizard number two entered the room behind Mary Sue, and waved a familiar brown paper bag. "I knew you were worthy of my love, sweetheart."

"Does your wife know, Blaise, that you're hitting on my wife?" Draco snorted, snatching the bag from his friend's hands, to lose it seconds later to said wife, who patted his head.

"Hands off of my chocolate, Draco. Don't you dare to steal it; these are dangerous waters you tread now. Blaise and I have a ritual; he pampers me with chocolate figurines."

Blaise flashed a wide smile at his friend, "See, mate? She adores me."

In the meantime, Mary Sue served the three teas and motioned to the pile of files. "Mrs. Malfoy, should these files return to the archive?"

"Yes, please, Mary Sue."

The older woman looked slightly sad, "I'll take care of it. I guess you'll leave us?"

Hermione nodded, "Don't need to worry, Mary Sue. I'm sure this will not be my last visit." She covered her mouth with a hand to prevent herself from spilling chocolate. Her hand circled, while she munched faster on her chunk, "I'll be soon working for the upper God around here, and I'm sure I'll return."

Draco's chest inflated, "Upper God?"

"She meant me, I'm sure." Blaise's teasing comment met a dirty grey look, "Mary Sue, Hermione will help us implement a new code of conduct, to prevent a new episode of this kind. It's obvious we don't have a watertight security in place." Hermione nodded, and they discussed together some ideas for the issue.

-oOo-

"Mr. Withers, thank you for making time to see me." Hermione's last stop in the morning was the heaviest. She was closing a chapter in her life, before she started the new one.

"I was expecting your visit for a while now, Hermione. I'm sure what you have to say, will not be something I'd like to hear. I cannot, however, deny I wasn't expecting it." Her superior, soon-to-be ex-boss welcomed her into his office, offering her a chair.

Draco remained downstairs at her request, respecting her decision to do this by herself much to his displeasure. It was, nevertheless, a small price to pay. She was joining his empire, after all.

Hermione sighed, "I'm grateful for your understanding. I've worked here with an immense pleasure and I'm indebted for the amazing opportunity you gave me, Mr. Withers. Lewis." His glare made her revise her address. "But my husband pleaded with me, to join him in his company."

"You are a great asset. I'm certain he's aware of it. You'll do it good, and don't forget our firm, in case you need any financial assistance." He looked at her fatherly, "Will you be doing a period of notice, Hermione?"

"Only if you insist, Lewis. I would like to join my husband's enterprise at once, before my pregnancy demands my full attention. I have much to learn before I can be of any worth to Draco."

Lewis took her hand in his, "I have the full confidence you'll be at your full power in a short amount of time, Hermione. You know what they call you, and it's a title you totally deserve. If you need my advice at any time, you only need to reach out to me." He held the other hand as well, "I wish you the best, Hermione. The Ministry will never understand what gem they let slip through their fingers."

He accompanied her to the ground level, noticing Draco approaching from the opposite side. "Mr. Malfoy, you stole her right from under my nose." The blond grinned. "I only hope you show her the respect she rightfully earns . Mrs. Malfoy was my strongest asset, until you came along." Lewis offered Draco a hand, "Make this witch happy, Mr. Malfoy."

"Daily, Mr. Withers. Thank you for your services. If we need any accountancy advice, I know whom to contact."

Lewis bowed slightly, "Always at your service, Mr. Malfoy. Hermione, please, be well."

-oOo-

"Draco, our son and I are hungry for a plate of steamy ravioli from Lucio's. Please? Please? Please?" She pursed her lips and battered her eyelashes a few times.

"Oh, I don't know…we can't spoil our son so much, always indulge his whims. We should eat vegetarian today, some fotu Pansy likes to eat."

"Some what?"

"Some fotu, that stuff made out of soybeans which tastes like chicken."

She broke into laughter, "You mean tofu? Be my guest. You can take the ten to Oxford Street. I'm sure you'll find some veggie place there. I'll claim the black stallion, and drive to Lucio's myself." Her little chin jerk settled the deal. She walked away with a sway from her hips and a seductive look over her back, juggling the keys from his Maserati. She had managed to slip them out of his jacket pocket.

He ran after her and swept her into his arms, "Witch."

"Admit it, Malfoy. You love me just the way I am." She planted a quick peck on his cheek, and squirmed away because he was tickling her.

-oOo-

Draco was forced to readjust his offer to go shopping. If he knew how much a newborn needed and how wide the choice would be in those nursery items, he would have not made his previous suggestion, rather insist on a girls-only trip with Pansy and Weaslette. The Slytherin witch was expecting, too, anyway, and Mrs. Potterette knew her stuff by now. Plus, his advice would spare his friend a shopping trip from hell.

The shopping-assistant at Harrods was like a vulture, parading all sorts of pushchairs, cars seats and baby carriers. And this was only the beginning of a major headache. While Hermione nodded at descriptions, and listened carefully about the benefits among the different models, he had the feeling they were talking Chinese, and tuned out more than he paid attention.

And the travel aspect was only the beginning of it. The women moved on to discussing the furniture and the nursing options, the baby changing choices and so on. In short, he had no idea how his mother had pulled it off, and that babies could make dents in vaults, if he summarised all the must-haves according to the vulture.

Hermione noticed his discomfort, and brushed off the saleswoman. "Could you just give us a moment, please? I appreciate your efforts, but I would love to make some choices on my own, and consult with my husband in private." She turned to him, keeping her face serious until she was sure the woman was at a distance, "You tuned out, didn't you?"

He shook his head, blushing, "No, I paid good attention."

She pointed at a baby car seat, "Tell me then, why should we buy this?"

He swallowed dry, "It's ahum, for ahum, for in the car."

"This was pure torture for you, wasn't it?" She smiled softly, nudging her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. Do you prefer to leave and that I return alone?"

"I had no idea a little nugget could need so much. And the woman just went on and on, with her irritating voice." He kissed her on the top of the head, and inquired, "Do you know what you need?" He took a deep breath, enjoying the scent of her shampoo, while he rubbed her back.

"Sort of, but your son won't need half of what she was trying to sell. The baby car seat is imperative to use with your car, babies can't sit in the back just like that." She laughed at his surprised, _Oh, right._ "The baby car seat, and the pushchair set, to use downtown. Is there a model, between these three that you like?" She pointed at two four-wheels and a three-wheel model.

"The three-wheel one looks nice. Are they equal in quality?"

She nodded. "Yes, between them the differences are peanuts; it comes down to personal taste. And I agree, the three-wheeler looks more sporty. See how easy it goes? One down, a few more to go."

Hermione walked towards the furniture section, and stopped. "I wonder Draco, if you would like to use your baby cot...that is, if your mother still has it."

"Oh, now you mention it, I hadn't thought of it. But now you say it out loud, I like the idea of my son sleeping in my baby bed." Draco rubbed his chin, "We could visit mother and ask her if we can have it. What do you think?"

"I think we'll wait on the furniture aspect. Now, next step, I want to breastfeed our baby, but I won't do it forever. These bottles and stuff, are for afterwards, or in case I'm too tired to feed and you would take over with some baby formula."

He whispered in her ear, "Now you have destroyed my fantasy of me fooling around with your lovely tits while I help you nurse the baby."

She hissed low, "My lovely tits will be off-limits at feeding times. Don't make me feel embarrassed in front of our baby."

Draco insisted, however, "I'll share them with my son when he's hungry, but no way the kid is going to have exclusive access as long as you breastfeed him. I'm a man with needs."

Hermine swatted on his arm, "Stop it! Your talk is making me wet and I can't do anything at the moment." Arousal glowed in his eyes, but she wasn't done with him. "Or maybe, I'll go to the ladies room and deal my little issue, while you wait here and listen to what the saleswoman must tell you, about our choice of pushchair." She looked innocently at him, "What is it going to be?"

"Make this shopping thing here short, and I'll give you a taste of my needs." His husky voice made her go wanton. She quickly piled up a series of nursery goods in a corner of a table: a changing bag, a series of bottles, teats among other things, she knew to be essential. Her hand wavered above a breast pump and she hesitated for a moment.

"I see smoke coming out of your ears from overload," Draco teased her. "Tell me, what is this thing for and why are you hesitating?"

"This is a breast pump," his scrunched face made her smile for a moment, "It's meant to pump breast milk, for many reasons. Release pressure on the bosom, help deal with milk surplus, or to let you feed the baby with my own milk instead of formula."

Draco wasn't so keen to know all this, but he wanted to be supportive, "Why do you hesitate?"

"Because the thought of pumping, automatically generates an image of me being a cow," she admitted, much to her regret. All the aspects of breastfeeding didn't matter to her, she read more than one book on the issue and nothing bothered her, except this particular fact.

He turned her gently towards him, keeping her brown eyes fixed on his. His smile was gentle. "Then, I suggest you wait with this contraption until you are feeding. If you feel you need it, I'll be more than happy to come and get it for you. But I don't want you to associate a beautiful moment with nasty images." He shoved a rebel curl out of her face. "It should feel good for you, not a burden. Though I'm looking forward to the amazing sight of my son at your breast, growing big and strong."

They kissed softly, and Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist, cocooning inside his embrace. She had to grasp her throat a few times before she could speak, "Give me five more minutes and we're done here."

Letting the pump be for what it was, she gathered a few more things and headed to the cashier. The store would deliver everything to their place the next day and they left the shop.

At his penthouse, he demonstrated her what his needs were exactly, leaving no detail out, much to her own pleasure.

Before she fell asleep, she made a mental note. Never drag Draco again into Harrods...

* * *

 **A.N.:**

 **About the remark "Because the thought of pumping, automatically generates an image of me being a cow" a word of explanation:**

 **I have two sweet teenager daughters. I've breastfed them myself, my oldest only a month and a half due to an infection, the youngest almost four months. In the beginning I tried to pump, but this gave me really a cow feeling, I'm sorry. Her remark is a little bit auto-biographical.**

 **I have loved that breastfeeding period, though sometimes it was a heavy effort. But I also believe in "rather a bottle full of love than a breast against your will."**

 **The last thing I want is to offend anyone.**


	22. Malfoy's are never late

**Never forgetting my lovely beta Brinna DeeofSea, who spots them all, even the stupid ones.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Malfoy's are never late.**

She woke up to his soft voice and the back of his head. Draco drew figures on her skin with his finger while talking to the baby and funnily enough, the little nugget interacted in return with his daddy.

"Son, I have an appointment with you, on July the 21st. The doctor told us you may want to stay indoors for a bit longer. But we aren't having any of that; Malfoys are never late. Tardiness doesn't suit us, son." His hand rose from a little kick, "Exactly, I'm glad we understand each other. The twenty-first and not a day longer. I'm so eager to meet you. To hold you in my arms, mate." The soft kiss on her skin was rewarded by a new kick.

"That's a foot kicking you, Draco." He smiled softly, when he heard her sleepy tone, "And don't tell your son he has an appointment like he's one of your business associates. At what time have you scheduled him? Three o'clock?"

He answered with glee, "No, I think it's settled at four p.m. four weeks from now, haha." They shared a sweet kiss. "Did you sleep well, love?"

"I sleep with more pillows around me than a husband. I love our baby, but I'll be glad when he's out. The pressure on my lungs is becoming too heavy." A well-placed kick from her little passenger took her breath away. "He doesn't have much room inside."

Draco remarked, matter-of-factly, "He has agreed to come out on the twenty-first. And Malfoys are never late."

"I wonder how you'll sound after a few interrupted nights' sleep, and when it's your turn to change one of those nice nappies. You know, one of those that overflow beyond the waistband…"

"I'll be a super daddy!" He winked conspiratorially, "And those nappies? Walk in the park. I'm a wizard, and there's always a scourgify." He paused, "That spell works on babies too, doesn't it?"

Her belly shook with laughter, "If it doesn't, I bet you'll call in a little helpline. One called Missy."

His shocked, "No!" didn't fool her for a second. He spoke against her belly once more, "What do you wish for breakfast, little one? Pancakes? Waffles?"

"Your son gives preference today to some Greek yoghurt with honey and granola. Lighter food in the morning is better for Mummy's rebel stomach."

"Yoghurt it is, my lady. Your wish is my command." She snorted, and he retorted. "Love, I live to please my wife and unborn son." His finger tickled on her nose. "Then, we go visit Grandmum. She has a surprise for us."

"With the black stallion?"

"He will be offended if we chose another transportation method." Draco strolled to the kitchen, and returned shortly after with their choice of food on a tray, sliding next to her in bed. "Why do you ask? I know you don't like to apparate while pregnant."

She calmed him, "So I don't forget to put on my shawl." He roared with laughter.

-oOo-

Missy greeted them eagerly at the front door. The little elf, dressed today in a pink dress, clapped on her hands, jumping up and down. "Mrs. Hermione, Master Draco, Missy is very happy. Can Missy touch?"

Hermione nodded. This was a new habit between them and the elf's enthusiasm was so endearing. "Little Master is delighted, Mrs. Hermione. Come please, Master Draco and Mrs. Hermione. Mrs. Malfoy is in the gardens."

They found Narcissa sitting quietly, enjoying the rays of the morning sun. She faced them with a warm smile, "Draco, Hermione, join me. The weather is perfect for a brunch. And Missy prepared your favourite dessert."

The elf was nodding, "Yes, Mrs. Hermione. Misses made chocolate molten lava cake for dessert. The biggest one for Mrs. and little Master." Missy's smile reached from ear to ear.

Hermione exchanged a look with Draco, smirking. "The biggest cake is for me?" A small head with huge eyes nodded frantically. "How can I say no?" Hermione laid a hand on her chest, "Thank you, Missy."

Taking his place around the garden table, Draco's curiosity couldn't wait any longer. "Mother, what is your surprise?"

"You've asked me for your cradle, Draco." The wizard nodded. His mother was speaking in a very soft voice. "I've had it restored to its former glory, and it's ready for you to take into your home. However, I've ordered a copy, for sentimental value, hoping that you'll let me watch over him. When you need to attend any event, the baby can spend the night here. In a similar cradle as yours."

Draco grabbed Narcissa's hand, "Mother, if you prefer to keep the original, I'm sure Hermione won't mind using the copy." Hermione hummed in agreement.

"No, Draco. You've requested your birth bed, intending to pass on a tradition. I will not interfere, as the idea never crossed my mind, but love the thought. Your son sleeping in the same bed, where you, as a baby, slept." Narcissa looked at them both, "Yet if he stays here for a night, I would love to see him sleeping in a similar cot. I'm becoming a softy."

"Mother…" He watched her from under his eyelashes, "You will spoil your grandson, I know it."

Hermione shushed him, "Draco, don't tease your mother. Of course, Mother. You'll be our first choice when we need a babysitter. I guess I'll have the same feeling, twenty years from no when my son asks us for the family cradle. I might do the same, haha."

They savoured a comfortable silence, eating the delicious finger food Missy brought. Narcissa cleared her throat, licking the tip of her dry lips before continuing. "Hermione, I've asked here and there, after the Muggle traditions concerning pregnant women." The brunette inclined her head curiously. Narcissa continued, "I've read that Muggles celebrate the upcoming birth with a baby shower?"

Draco blurted out, "Great, let's make Hermione wet." He flinched from her slap on his arm. "What the hell is a baby shower? How do you shower a baby while he's in your belly?"

Hermione facepalmed, "Draco, oh, Jesus." Narcissa was grinning. "My dear husband, a baby shower is a party to celebrate the imminent birth, and the guests bring gifts for the parents. Often baby clothes and toys for the mums while the dads are spoiled with cigars."

"Could I ask for firewhiskey instead of a cigar? I don't smoke." His grin disappeared under the disapproving glare from both women.

"Son, you don't ask for a gift. You feel grateful to receive one. Your father and I have spoiled you too much, I believe."

Hermione agreed wholeheartedly with her mother-in-law, "Mother, those couldn't be truer words." She called Narcissa Mother now, too. The Malfoy matriarch, in fact, insisted upon it, after learning all about the Millicent issue and becoming severely concerned. To ease her mother-in-law, Hermione found no reason not to concede.

"Hermione, I would love to organise a baby shower for you, here at the Manor, bring joy back to this place." The blonde's eyes pleaded to her daughter-in-law. "What do you think, Hermione? Imagine the garden, with wind lights and paper lanterns..."

The younger witch laughed, "All right, Mother. If it makes you feel happy, I'm fine with it. But only our closest friends, not a social gathering where we only know half of the people. I already have to attend enough of those…"

Draco seconded her appeal, "Mother, we love the idea, but take her condition into account." He kissed his wife gently on the cheek, "A small and intimate gathering."

Narcissa conceded, "Who do you have in mind, my dears?"

Hermione sighed, "From his side, I think immediately about Blaise and Pansy, Theo. Who else, Draco?"

They moved to the sofa lounger. Draco nestled Hermione between his legs, with her back against his chest, which meant his hands could rub her massive belly at will. "The Weasleys obviously, your Potter and Potterette." Between his words, he peppered her cheek with loud kisses. "Neville and Looney." He corrected himself, under Hermione's scrutiny look, "Luna, I'm sorry."

"Would you mind if I asked Professor McGonagall, and my sister Andromeda?" Narcissa beamed at the two nods she received. "I promise to keep the guest list low. Next weekend?"

Hermione remarked surprised, "So quickly, Mother?"

Draco bit lightly on her shoulder, "Now, you are underestimating my mother, love. Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy and parties? In a blink of an eye. Plus, I suspect Missy will gather the troops to help as much as possible. The little elf adores you."

"Draco, are you jealous of me?" She grinned wide at his feigned pouting, "Poor wizard…"

-oOo-

They spend the afternoon at the Manor, going over every detail for the upcoming party. Colour settings, what type of food, compiling the guest list. Altogether a great day, including the many appearances of Missy bringing treats for the little Master.

When they got home, Hermione sat on Draco's bum, straddling his hips, while she gave him a back massage with hard fingers. He complained of strained muscles on the return trip, and she pampered him like he always did to her. His head rested on his forearms, grunting with pleasure when she softened a strained spot.

The witch changed her plan. While her fingers kept rubbing and kneading, her tongue travelled along his spine. Draco rasped, "Love, what are you doing?"

"Just tasting." Her hands were flat now, sensually running over his shoulder blades. She swatted him on his bum, "Turn around."

"Love, we can't. The doctor said…"

"I know what the doctor said, Draco. But I want to play a little." The warning for no intercourse bummed her. Her tongue ran over his taut nipple, and he hissed. "No normal sex for the next four weeks, and the few that will follow after birth. My poor Draco is going through drought days. A real Sahara-desert-period. I need to take care of my dragon." Hermione slid down his legs, leaving a wet trail down his abs, to the v. All of this while her hands were pushing his pants and boxers down his legs. His erection stood straight up, demanding attention.

"Love, it's okay. You don't have to do this." His voice was rough with need. Her ministrations were destroying his self-control. Yes, he wasn't happy with the Ob's advice, but it was for a good cause. He was eager to meet his son, but not before it was time. His come could trigger early labour, and he wanted to avoid it at all costs. He would wait. The reward will be so much sweeter.

"I want to, Draco. Your pleasure is half of my pleasure." She didn't waste another minute and took him fully in her mouth, hollowing her cheeks on the way back. She licked him as her favourite ice cream, and he didn't do much more than growl and grunt.

"Love...Hermione...oh fuck...yes, do it again…" He reached out his arm to fondle her tits, squeezing the now swollen mounds. She became merciless in her pacing, and his control snapped. "Hermion-!" She licked him clean, just like the last bits of a lollipop. He grabbed her in a flash by her armpits, turning their positions. "Love, let me return the favour." He spread her legs to nestle between them, vanishing her nightgown and knickers in a second to find a nicely trimmed pussy.

His palm rubbed her slit, his gaze hungry. "You are keeping things tidy down here. I like it." His lips closed around her clit, and he suckled it, humming. Hermione kneaded her breasts, gasping and mewling at the sensations. "Your pussy tastes so sweet, love." He entered a finger, and quickly a second followed; his pace was excruciatingly slow at first. Her clit received his full attention. He bit and sucked it, indulging her soft moans as his personal award. The speed of his fingers increased, as her hips bucked, searching for the release. His free hand replaced one of hers, pinching a perk nipple.

Her voice cracked, "Draco…" His fingers curled inside, finding her hidden spot and she threw her head back, surrendering to the waves of ecstasy. He licked her juices, leaving one last kiss on her nether lips before devouring her mouth and sharing her taste with her.

"I love you, Hermione."

"Hmmm. Me, too." He chuckled, but she wasn't finished. "I love me, too, Draco."

He tickled her without compassion, "You, witch!" She laughed freely, this side of Draco was one of her favourites. Their fun subdued, ending with him spooning her, his arm rubbing the protruding spot on her belly. The baby was obviously pushing his little bum there.

"Draco…"

"Yes, Hermione."

"I love you, too."


	23. Shower the baby

**It's Friday! The Green is the New Black Friday!**

 **First I want thank my dear Brinna DeeofSea for her relentless chase of comma's, weird wordings and stupid typos. What would I be without my beta?**

* * *

 **Second, the response to my request, concerning gifts for the couple was heartwarming. Herefore I'm personally thanking: Trinity Shadow, Narcissa Valkyrie Snape, Kstorie 7, Darwindian, Emjrabbitwolf, Marlygrl98 and also my beta, Brinna for their suggestions. Many of you gave the same suggestion, I couldn't give four babybrooms to a baby could I? I hope you enjoy what I did with your gift.**

 **Thank you for working with me, to build this chapter. Consider it yours too...**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Shower the baby.**

Sunday.

Party day.

Baby shower day.

Baby shower party day at the Manor, catered by an army of house-elves under the watchful glare of Narcissa Malfoy, aka mother-in-law, aka drill sergeant. A few times Hermione caught herself smirking at the series of commands the other witch shouted at the elves who ran from here to there like a crowd of panicked people. The Gryffindor witch was ordered to sit tight on the lounger and " _Don't you even move a muscle_!" Not that the mother-to-be could do much, the volume of her belly a serious troublemaker for most of the time.

Instead, she saw Narcissa boss over two house-elves who carried a table and were moving it from right to left. _No, forget it, slightly to the right again, just a few inches back. Oops, to the left again._ At this point, the woman reminded Hermione of Mrs. Bouquet from the Muggle tv-show "Keeping Up Appearances." The only thing the older witch lacked was a ruler to measure the perfect distance between the glass, the plate, and the cutlery on the table.

Somehow, the house-elves didn't complain, surprisingly enough. Instead, Missy walked around with her wide smile, waving now and then to Hermione and topping off the witch's tea mug with a fresh refill.

All the guests had confirmed their attendance. Hermione regretted the lack of Slytherin representation, but the Gryffindors made up for it. Nearly all the Weasleys were coming, only Charlie was absent one due to his work. Luna was attending with Neville, a few professors from Hogwarts, and her former boss Lewis. Hermione insisted on inviting him, keeping a thought to herself, for the time being, one that included her mother-in-law. _You'll never know,_ she thought while nibbling on a carrot.

-oOo-

The guests arrived a few hours later, first of all, Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey. "Hermione you look so beautiful." Minerva tightly hugged her favourite student ever, "You shine so bright, my dear." Draco was greeted with a gentle patting on his arm, and a genuine smile. The Headmistress from their beloved school handed over a wicker basket.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey." Hermione set the basket behind her at a large table meant to gather all the presents. They would open them later, one by one, and share the fun with the guests.

Blaise and Pansy were next, the wizard levitating a pile of gifts, with mischief in his eyes. "Cara, I went a long way to find the perfect gift for you. For my brother, it was easy." He whispered in her ear, "I even asked Potter for advice!"

Hermione hugged the tanned wizard, "I'm confident that I'll love it, Blaise, Pansy. Thank you!" She could barely wait to see what Draco's would be."

Draco listened in and retorted, "Revenge can be sweet, mate. Your turn is coming."

Pansy eye-rolled at so much testosterone displayed before she handed Hermione an envelope. "This is a two-part gift, you'll see later. It has a purpose for later on. Remember what I said a while ago?" The wink couldn't be more conspiratorial. Hermione nodded with a huge grin on her face. "Remember it's for after the first six weeks!" A new nod followed, while the young mother flushed red. Pansy was so obvious.

Behind the Slytherin couple, an old friend dawdled to get to the couple, Ron. "Hello, Hermione. Malfoy." He handed his first gift timidly, "I…"

Harry bumped into Ron's shoulder, playfully. "I don't know, Hermione. They all came to me to ask for advice concerning Muggle gifts. As if I received tons of them, while sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs."

Ron enlarged a second present to its full size, wrapped in multicoloured paper, "It looked handy when I found it."

Hermione hugged Ron with a beaming smile on her face, "Thank you, Ronald. I'm sure I'll love it. Thank you for being so thoughtful." The ginger-haired wizard blushed.

Harry had twinkling stars in his eyes, promising only mischief. "Malfoy, my friend, you'll love my gift. Which is a two-part." He handed the blond a small box and a longer one which was so evident in its shape. Both wizards grinned widely, Draco shaking his head incredulously.

Ginny shoved Harry aside without mercy. "My sister, I'm not the type to buy things for my nephew. I made this gift. And I know you'll love it." The women-hug couldn't be more fierce. Draco had to settle for a simple peck on the cheek. "Now, let's make room for my parents!"

"My dear Hermione, Draco." Both received a motherly hug from Molly, and a chaste kiss or handshake from Arthur. "My daughter copied my intention." She gave her burden to the father-to-be. "I know you might guess already what it is and probably you'll be on the spot. Know that I've added the protections I always provide to every single jumper I knit. He's not a Weasley-baby biologically, but is one in every other sense. And if you need any help, babysitting, advice, or whatever...just owl me!"

A touched pregnant witch snaked her arms around Mother Weasley, "Thank you, Molly."

Draco added, "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley."

She shsst him with a wave, "Oh, son, call me Molly."

"And Arthur."

The blond smirked, but whispered his gratitude, "I will love it. I mean...we will love it."

Behind Molly and Arthur, a blond witch was widely waving. The elderly Weasley couple made room.

"Oh, in Merlin's name, you look so amazing with your bump, Hermione." The brunette was smothered by a pair of arms and blond locks, "Neville, don't you agree? She's shining so bright."

Neville shifted his package to the other arm, so he could snake his arm around Hermione and give her a peck on the cheek. "I agree completely with Luna, Hermione. You're beaming!" He shook Draco's hand and handed him the blue-wrapped gift, with an impressive white ribbon.

Accepting the gift, Draco man-hugged Neville and kissed Luna on the cheek, "Thank you!"

After the adorable pair, a whole barrage of guests followed, bearing gifts and well-wishes. Narcissa added a few more names to the list, _I can't skip this one or that one without being rude, Hermione_. Instead of the small twenty-ish the young couple wanted, it leaned more up to fifty people. Hermione was happy to recognise a face among them, Lewis Withers, Hermione's old employer. His gift was not wrapped aside from a green ribbon, and all the surrounding people laughed at the sight.

Draco guffawed, "A rocking dragon?"

Lewis nodded, "When I saw this, I thought of your name, Mr. Malfoy. I couldn't resist, honestly."

Hermione giggled, "I see my lovely toddler already, terrorising the corridors with his dragon. He's only missing a sword, hahaha!" She thanked him with a kiss on the cheek and turned around when she heard Narcissa clear her throat. _Just as I hoped for_ , thought Hermione.

"Hermione, dear, will you introduce me? At least I need to know who I can curse, if my grandson breaks a vase." Draco chortled, winking at Hermione.

The brunette conceded, offering a hand, "Mother, may I introduce you to the man who gave me a new opportunity in life. This is Mr. Lewis Withers."

Narcissa inclined her head and offered a hand, which Lewis took and pressed a light kiss on her knuckles. "It's my honour to meet such an extraordinary witch."

Draco watched the exchange unfold and was surprised to see his mother blush. Hermione waggled her eyebrows with a smile of mischief. Biting his smile away, he nodded. _His witch was playing cupid, and it seems to work._

In fact, Hermione's gut feeling turned out correctly. Narcissa and Lewis engaged in a pleasant conversation and Hermione noticed that her mother-in-law was less observing of her surroundings than moments before. She startled when someone whispered behind her, "You should have warned me, love. Are you setting up my mother with…"

"Draco, your mother deserves to find happiness. She's too young to spend the rest of her days withering in a huge manor all by herself. My boss is a widower and I guarantee you, I've never seen him be disrespectful."

He kissed her profoundly. "If you pull this off, I'll have to add it to the pile of things I have to thank you for." Draco pressed her face against his neck, "I worship you."

She giggled. "I'm sure I'll think of something…" she pursed her lips.

-oOo-

The couple mingled among their guests, opening the cake under a shower of magical fireworks and confetti. Draco couldn't help snatching a piece of frosting and tipping Hermione on the nose with the blue sugarcream. As a payback, she fed him a piece of cake in a kinda rougher way, ending with the same frosting over his cheeks. Their guests found it hilarious to watch.

After everyone had enjoyed eating from the massive dessert buffet, the setting shifted slightly, so the gift table became now the centrepiece of the attention.

Draco and Hermione started to open the gifts and show them off, thanking everyone once again for their generosity. "Though some people may expect a payback, or so I suspect anyway," warned Draco.

They've started with the one already known, the rocking dragon, "Lewis, thank you! It's only a sword short!" The crowd barked.

Next, was coincidently Ron's. The bigger one appeared to be a baby swinger, "Ron, this will come so handy! Thank you." Hermione admired the practical gift.

Curious for the next one, the wrapping flew away in a whim. She gasped, "Tinky Winky!" Aside from Harry, all the rest was confused, definitely when witch and wizard started to sing along, "Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Lala, Po. Teletubbies…" Hermione cracked up and needed a moment before she could explain, " _Teletubbies_ was, no still is, a television program for toddlers. Very educative, but this song is an ear-worm. Damn Ron, I'll be singing it for the rest of the day…I'll show it later, Draco. Promise."

Blaise's baby eau-de-cologne, Hermione's gift, was immediately accepted, "Blaise, it smells so good!" She threw him a hand kiss. Pansy's contribution brought a blush to the pregnant witch. Pansy shouted the explanation, "We offer you a free babysitting weekend to use with the second tier, namely, a spa-weekend for you and your hubby. To relax and you know what else, Hermione. Remember what I said a while ago. Don't forget, six weeks sister!"

The mothers in the audience got the message loud and clear and grinned at Hermione's light embarrassment, while the male side remained clueless. Blaise tried, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Pansy shook her head, "Need-to-know-only, honey."

Draco focussed on Harry while holding the small box in his hand, "It's Potter's turn. What have we here?" He pursed his lips, already discerning what it could be, "Oh, dear Merlin, a baby snitch!"

"It goes slower, Malfoy. You have a bigger chance to catch it!" Everyone laughed, and way louder when they saw the second one.

"Love, see a REAL baby firebolt!" He feigned excitement, "A baby broom!"

Harry rubbed it in; he couldn't help it. "If you train hard enough with those, I'm sure you'll beat me one day!"

The Weasley family affirmed this allegation, "True words!", while Blaise shouted in return, "You had luck, Potter, my brother can take you every day of the week, and twice on Sunday!" Draco chuckled with the supportive wizard.

Ginny shouted, "Oh, Godric please, save us from the man tears!" All the women laughed.

Hermione waved the testosterone competition and perused through the basket from the Hogwarts Professors. "Thank you so much, Professor McGonagall! Professor Sprout!"

Poppy elaborated, "We've made them together with Professor Sprout and Professor Slughorn. They are a few creams and lotions to use on the baby, you know, against nappy rash and other annoyances. Professor Sprout sent a special tea blend to enhance nursing. It includes fennel, which helps to calm the baby and works against belly cramps."

Missy looked unamused, and later she would confess to Hermione that, " _Sprouts don't need to bring special blends. Missy is more than capable of creating them herself."_

Luna pointed at herself, and Hermione complied with Draco's help. The young couple gave them a magical mobile, "It's enchanted, Hermione. It will project the sky according to the time of day, just like the Great Hall. The unicorns and the dragons will rotate magically at the lullaby's beat."

Draco pointed at the base of the mobile. "What does this do?"

Neville explained, "It's a soft nightlight; it can project stars, too."

Draco man hugged Neville - who was nearby - and kissed Luna on the cheek, "Thank you! It will be an amazing addition to the crib." Hermione nodded.

Ginny's gift was next, a beautiful knitted baby jumper came out of its wrapping, in gold and red colours.

"Hey, Mrs. Potterette. Malfoys are always Slytherins," Draco retorted with a half smile.

Hermione shook her head, "He'll be at least half Gryffindor. No pressure on my baby, dear husband. Ginny, I love it. Especially the MG on the back."

"I would have used the first letter of his name but...this secret of yours is better protected than the vaults at Gringotts." The crowd roared.

Draco chose the Weasleys' gift as next and unwrapped a lovely quilt, admiring the patchwork and intricate knit. He could see how the green and silver mingled perfectly with Gryffindor's red and gold. "Mrs. Weasley, I've said it already, but I need to repeat my words. We love it!"

The rest of the afternoon was spent with opening the remaining gifts, many under the hilarious shout-outs from their closest friends.

Narcissa was happy. She couldn't have wished for a better reason to bring joy back to her home. Though a certain wizard drew more her attention than initially expected. It left her a little undone.

-oOo-

The party was a tremendous success. The baby by now had a full Quidditch training set, a pile of children's books to read and colour, including colouring pens and quills. A few quilts for the bed and several babygrow's in Hogwarts house colours. Draco whispered in her ear, after the givers had moved on, _I'm not dressing my son as a Hufflepuff!_ Theo and Tracey had offered a second baby broom. To the young couple's joy, they received the same lullaby singing stuffed toy, and Hermione suggested, "Oh, we can let this one stay here at the manor!"

The three Malfoys were enjoying a last cup of tea, before Hermione and Draco would retreat to their room. The plan was that they stayed a few days before heading back to London, to sort out all the gifts and enjoy the peace of the countryside.

"Mother…" Draco decided to feel the waters, "I saw you spend quite some time with Mr. Withers." He jerked away from a stabbing finger in his side.

Narcissa blushed, "Mr. Withers?"

Draco wasn't fooled by his mother's so-called confusion, "Yes, Mother. Mr. Withers, Lewis. Hermione's former boss."

Narcissa raised her chin, "Oh, him. Oh, yes, now you mention it. Yes, he was quite charming…"

"And, Mother, has he asked you out?" Narcissa's dismissal sounded so suspicious.

The older woman flushed, "He might have mentioned an opera playing in Muggle London, which is quite worthy."

"And…"

"Can't you two stop poking at me? If you really want to know, Hermione, yes, I've accepted his invitation for a dinner and the opera concert. Now, happy?"

Draco spoke up, "We want you to find happiness, Mother. Go for it."

It didn't happen often to see Narcissa fidget. But the soft smile on her face told the young couple enough. They both prayed to the higher gods, to be gentle and to give this woman a new chance at love. Their wide smile at each other, spoke volumes.

* * *

I'm doing a thing here, and I'm curious of what you think... next chapter might be connected to it...


	24. Falling in Love

**It's thursday, Green day!**

 **Enjoy some fluffy from another perspective.**

 **All my love to my dear beta Brinna DeeofSea**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Falling in love**.

The home stretch towards the end of her pregnancy weighed on Hermione. What made her get through the day without becoming Godzilla - aka Hermzilla - was Narcissa's blooming romance with Lewis, and a husband who went that extra mile to care for her.

Draco cooked, massaged her where it hurt the most - her lower back - and also her legs and feet. He gave up three-quarters of their bed, making room for the pillow she used under her upper leg. Their nursery bag became an essential item and was with them wherever they go, though nowadays people came to their place, rather than them going anywhere.

Harry drove her barmy, with his "How's my sister and nephew doing?" or his "I'm certain, Hermione, your belly gets bigger every day." There were moments she let it slide, but on those days when a good night's sleep was more wishful thinking than the reality, she unleashed Hermzilla on him. Especially when someone other than Draco rubbed her belly. The need to tear them apart was huge. Any other than Draco's hand and her brain flashed a red sign, 'My baby, paws off!'

Blaise understood her entirely and would refrain from it, since Pansy confessed to feeling the same urge. Both couples would meet almost every other three days, and the habit of spoiling the Gryffindor witch with chocolate never stopped. Hermione played with the thought to ask two men to be the godfather and skip the godmother part, altogether.

Her iPhone rang, the display announcing Narcissa's call. Even before she answered it, Hermione was already grinning, wondering what now? It was adorable to see how the epitome of pureblood society-perfect-wife was falling head-over-heels right before the young couple's eyes. They taught her how to use the mobile, with extreme patience, of course. It remained a bizarre contraption to the older witch, and Narcissa still didn't trust the bloody thing.

However, the countless conversations between the two in-laws made the mobile a necessity. Owling each other was somewhat time-consuming and wasn't fast enough for Narcissa's temper.

"Mother, how are you?" Hermione chose her rocking chair at the farthest window overlooking Hyde Park as her resting place.

"Hermione, you've got to help me. Lewis is taking me to The Fat Duck." Panic sounded through the line. "What is that for a venue?"

"Fancy, Mother, a very fancy one. It's one of the best restaurants in Muggle London, and beyond that, it has three Michelin stars."

"Who the hell is Michel?"

"Mother…" Hermione roared with laughter, "Michelin stars are awards for the best places to eat. It's a Muggle thing, and if a restaurant receives at least one, it means it's superb. Three is the highest you can get."

"Okay…got it…three stars, so he's taking me to a fancy place where the food is decent. What should I wear?" Hermione bet Narcissa was pacing on the other side, based on her tone of voice.

"Mother, wear a nice gown, but nothing it would stand out among Muggles."

"Hermione, I have nothing to wear!"

"Isn't that the number one issue of every woman?" Hermione muffled her laughter once more; this was too adorable. This witch owns a collection of gowns and robes bigger than the Queen. And she has nothing to wear?

"Hermione, can you go shopping with me? Help me choose; I'm hopeless."

The brunette sighed, her 38-week-belly was a nuisance for shopping. The volume stood in the way, it made her waddle like a duck, and the pressure on her bladder was an absolute nightmare. But it wasn't undoable, "Mother, head over here and I'll call Draco in the meantime. Ask him to drive us there…"

A quick okay and a plop later, the blonde witch appeared in front of her. Hermione took in the sight in front of her. Narcissa waved, sat down, stood up, paced, sat down again. Fidgeted with her fingers on her lap. Opened her mouth but closed it right after, opened again, muttered something inaudible. And all of this in a matter of minutes after arrival.

"Why are you so nervous, Mother?"

"I'm not nervous."

"Then, why are you pacing? I thought you had a nice time with Lewis."

"I did, I had. It's just…Hermione. He's such a gentleman. Last week he took me to that opera, La Bohéme, and afterwards to Lucio's. Two days later we went to The Phoenix. How he got a table so fast, beats me. Even Lucius had trouble sometimes to arrange for one." The mention of her late husband brought the witch to a stop. "Hermione, do you think it's appropriate? At my age?"

Hermione nodded frantically, "Yes, you are absolutely right, at your 75 you shouldn't seek a new passionate romance. It's sooo inappropriate." She grinned widely at the scowl she received, "Mother, you're now what 44, 45 years old?"

"44."

"See? You are too young to waste your time, sulking and withering away in the Manor all by yourself. You apparently like Lewis. Draco and I support you. Go for it. Find a new partner to share the rest of your life with. Be happy, Mother. I bet Lucius wouldn't want you to be lonely for the rest of your days.

"He would."

"Then, let him turn in his grave, damn it. You are alive, you are beautiful, and you shouldn't be lonely. Now, allow me to summon my husband so we can find you a fitting outfit for tonight."

-oOo-

An hour later, Draco strolled down Bond Street flanked with two astonishing witches on each arm: his mother, who drew the attention of many men with her impeccable style, as if she came straight out of a fashion magazine, dressed in a dark purple robe that billowed at every step; and his wife, whose belly was the focus of all the attention, lovely dressed in a sapphire shoulderless long dress.

She called him in the middle of a meeting to explain his mother's panic attack, at a very inconvenient time. But he was a sucker for denying anything to his witch. So, he wrapped it up quickly, postponing his plans to acquire a new business, much against his will. He had looked forward to settling the deal today, but his mother and wife forced him to change his plans.

Even now, looking at both women, he was proud, but acutely aware, however, that the Malfoy women could drive him barmy as well. Thank Merlin, he was getting reinforcements to the male side of the family, he thought with a shake of his head.

Entering the first boutique of his wife's choice, he settled at the seat in the corner and watched. The shop attendants circled his mother like vultures, with dollar signs in their eyes. However, Hermione turned her nose up at the suggested items, much to his mother's surprise. Narcissa suggested a few times to try out a dress, but her daughter-in-law shook her head, clarifying her decisions: one gown was in horrendous colours, the other not elegant enough and then another as too fancy for the occasion. "Mother, you are going to a fancy restaurant, not to a ball."

Draco feared this boutique would not be their first and only, a fear that turned out to be true. "Where are you going tonight, Mother?" He held the door open to their next stop, the Dior boutique.

"Draco, Lewis invited me to The Fat Duck." Narcissa followed Hermione, who perused through the designs and selected a few hangers.

With a deep sigh, Draco sat down and sipped at the offered earl grey. From where he sat, he had a great view. He enjoyed how his wife lightly pushed his mother inside, to try out a dress, which at first sight, didn't charm the older witch.

"Hermione, this will not work!"

"Mother, try it on, just once."

"But, Hermione!"

"Do you have it on?"

"Yes."

"Come outside, let me see it."

"It shows too much skin."

"Mother, let me decide that."

"But…Hermione!"

"MOTHER!"

"All right, all right, I'm coming…" Narcissa dawdled outside, and even Draco gasped. The indigo dress had an elegant neckline, with a choker and a deep v-neck, without being vulgar, and draped around the waist into a pencil skirt just under the knee. The entire back was bare, the fabric pooling from the rear, at the curve of the waistline .

He could see the outline of his mother's bosom, which made him uncomfortable for ogling her this way. But he nodded at his wife in approval. His mother looked so elegant, and the rich colour enhanced her beauty. He pointed out to one of the shop assistants, a pair of coordinating high heels, and, thanks to a little nudge from Hermione, the whole outfit was complete. He whistled, and his mother flushed.

While Narcissa returned to the dressing room, Hermione accompanied Draco to the cashier, "She looks beautiful, doesn't she?"

"Of course, love. She's a Malfoy lady." He smirked, jerking away from her pat on his arm, "But so are you, my love." He offered his credit card to the other woman, "You are beautiful with your belly swollen with my baby, love. And may I remind you of how elegant and sexy you looked, in a certain green dress?" He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"It sounds like ages ago. Now, I'm like this huge whale." She rubbed her belly while she puffed.

"Two more weeks, love. Two more weeks inside the best incubator there is, and then our son will be in our arms, and your belly will return to normal."

"Baby's don't come by appointment." His cuddles made her spin like a cat, "He could stay indoors for a few days longer or a week or two."

"My son and I have an agreement. Malfoys are never late."

"Says the one who stayed put for three more days…" interjected Narcissa. "Son, you must tell me how much you paid, so I can refund your Galleons."

"Mother, it's a gift from us. Now, what do you say at a nice tea and biscuits from the tea parlour down the street? My lovely wife needs to sit down and rest."

-oOo-

After their dinner, Hermione and Draco sat on their settee, one leaning lazily against a pile of pillows, the other rubbing the stress out of her feet. "Your mother, lately…she's breaking me with her adorable act. I would never guess to see her so afflicted."

"Join the club, love. Neither did I."

"Your mother believes she's too old to date. I had to give her a pep talk. She's only 44 years old, not some old lady in her eighties." Draco chuckled. "She even told me your father wouldn't have wanted her to find happiness with another man."

He nodded, "Probably not. He was a selfish bastard."

"And you?"

"What me? Would I want you to find another man? Absolutely not!" Her deceptive face quickly melted at his grin, "If something were to happen, I want you to move on. To find a man that loves you and respects you like I do. You shouldn't be alone for the rest of your life." They shared an emotional kiss.

"Thank you, Draco. It goes for me, too." They remained silent for a while. "Thank you for dropping everything and joining us today." Hermione beckoned him with a finger, and he complied, enlarging the sofa so they could fit next to each other.

"You're welcome. I couldn't say no, though it was not at the right moment."

She took his hand and kissed the palm, "I'm sorry. Have you been able to reschedule?"

"Yes, that wasn't a problem. I hoped to end it today, but no big deal. The other party understood the urgency."

Hermione chuckled, "Did you tell them we had to go shopping with your mother?"

"No, I lied. I told them you weren't feeling well." He blushed, "If I told the truth, the negotiating party could think I wasn't serious about our negotiations." He nestled his head against her chest, her fingers raking through his hair.

"Draco…I'm afraid."

He faced her from his position, "Afraid of what?"

"Of the labour, fearing something could go wrong, and I end up losing the baby." Her hand caressed his face non-stop. "What if…"

"Hermione." He rose up to look deeply into her eyes, "I'll be there with you, every step of the way. I can't promise you won't feel pain at all. But I will not abandon you; we are in this together. You are a strong woman; don't think otherwise."

"But…"

"I guess it's natural you feel uncertain of what is about to come. I know you have devoured every bit of reading material about the labour, and you have chosen this water thing based on your research. Hermione, stop doubting yourself. You can do this, and I'll be there." He tipped her nose and rose to his feet. "Now, do me a favour, witch. Go to bed with me and use me as your pillow. I miss cocooning with my wife."


	25. Checklists

***drops this new chapter with a huge smile***

 **My eternal gratitude to Brinna DeeofSea, for polishing my grammar mistakes. I hope you love this chapter as much as I loved writing it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Checklists**

*Grimmauld Place*

Harry had invited the gang to have a Muggle barbecue in his backyard. Ginny fixed the green salad. Hermione, half sitting on the high chair, helped now with the corn on the cob; her jack potatoes were already broiling on the grill. Pansy watched the whole episode unfold, chatting about pregnancies, crying babies, and annoying fathers.

Of all the men, only one worked wearing an apron with 'best cook in the world' print on the front. Harry manned the grill, and checked the ribs and chicken drums, in a true Muggle-way. Ron, Draco, and Blaise each enjoyed a Muggle beer out of the bottle - if we do it, we go for it whole the way, Harry had suggested. Blaise and Draco still prefer a foaming butterbeer or, even better, a good firewhiskey. But the delicious aroma rising from the grill was not one they would turn their noses against.

The garden table was dressed with a vinyl tablecloth, red and white checked - Hermione rolled her eyes when she saw it - complete with paper plates and red plastic cups. Teasingly, the witch had remarked on the lack of party garlands to make the party slash picnic look complete.

Harry complied to the will of his pregnant friend, and seconds later, flower and lei garlands adorned the space above the table, waving at the wind. The wizard company frowned, and he merely shrugged, "Muggles love this type of decoration. I could add some wind lights, too..." The men shook their heads in unison, "Don't overdo it, Potter."

When the chef-cook was happy with the grilled meats, everyone sat around the table and enjoyed the food, roaring when they noticed Hermione put her plate on the top of her belly, for easier access.

"Do you want me to hex their arses? Only I can make fun of my heavily pregnant wife." Draco slung an arm around her shoulders, offering false comfort as he was the one smiling the widest at sight.

While everyone was chewing on a chunk of meat, Hermione shared with the class, "Draco had a nice chat with our son this morning." While said wizard tried to stop her from spilling her beans, Hermione was relentless, "He's cross with his son because he's late."

"Malfoys are never late. I've told him that much." Pursing his lips, he wiggled his eyebrows defiantly, "Our son must abide by the family tradition."

Their company at the table followed the hilarious conversation. "Draco, babies don't come with an appointment. You told your son to be born on the 21st, at 4 pm., in Godric's name. I'm glad he's proved you otherwise. Your son is enjoying his stay inside his mummy's belly."

"Honestly, Hermione. Are you enjoying the extra time?" Ginny looked explicitly, thinking about her own last days as a pregnant woman.

"Not really, but James didn't appear just because you told him so…This morning Draco had a dad-and-son time, talking to my belly about how it's inappropriate to arrive late."

Blaise chuckled, "Did the kid replied?"

"In a matter of fact, he did. He kicked as if he understood every word." They all barked at her answer.

Blaise patted Draco on his back, "Mate, you're so screwed." The blond rolled his eyes, muttering at being the centre of everyone's fun.

Hermione froze slightly for a moment, masking her features almost immediately. Nearly no one saw it happen, except for the only mother at the table. Ginny mouthed, "How long in between?"

Hermione muttered silently, "Ten." The ginger-head gestured to wait with her hand, and joined the fun; in the meantime, she held a close eye on Hermione's discomfort.

The talk around the table remained hilarious, Harry reliving some hazardous moments during nappy changes, advising Draco to never uncover his son's little wand unless he had everything at hand, "It's so disgusting, to be showered by your own offspring…"

The laughter erupted when Ginny recounted about the one-time James blessed Professor McGonagall during one of her visits at Grimmauld Place. Harry had failed in securing the nappy decently, and when Minerva picked up the infant, the diaper fell, and the Professor got showered by a well-aimed jet. The elder woman had smiled stiffly, and the young couple guessed the witch wouldn't soon forget about the incident.

Hermione crossed looks with Ginny, who gestured 'eight'. Hermione shook her head lightly, Draco was enjoying his meal, and she hoped the labour wouldn't progress too fast. Harry caught up with the situation but remained silent, after a threatening look from both women. He knew Draco's car was out front, the nursery bag sat in its trunk, according to Draco and Hermione; so the trip to the maternity ward could go fast and smooth. There was still time, and even when it was five minutes between contractions, things could move on for ages at a snail's pace, he knew it from personal experience.

"Aren't you hungry, love?" Draco remarked, seeing the amount of food still left on his wife's plate.

Hermione reassured him, "You know I have to eat small portions at a time. The nugget and my stomach…"

"See, little one. Your mummy doesn't eat decently; it's time to vacate the room. I have cookies." Everyone smirked, hearing Draco talk to the belly, rubbing in the usual spot where the baby kicked. At that very moment, the belly went rigid, and Draco stroked over the full surface, easing what he thought to be a Braxton Hicks contraction. "Are you alright, love?" She nodded, holding her breath, but at the same time, deflecting the narrow look Harry sent her.

Instead of removing his hand, he kept it there, rubbing, while his other arm rested on the back of her chair, his thumb stroking her upper arm. Draco always felt so helpless, seeing her pain and knowing he couldn't do a thing to ease her discomfort. Pregnancy was still a far-from-my-bed show, thinking women exaggerated their experience. But these last weeks, the fake contractions forced him to review his opinion, much aware that Hermione wasn't choosing the easy way and pain-free labour, but a no-potion, water childbirth. His respect for what women endured, grew by the day.

He knew her fear, one he shared as well if he was really honest with himself. But he had faith, and, in Salazar's name, he was so eager to feel his baby boy finally in his arms. Lost in his thoughts, he felt a new contraction form under his hand and heard her intake of breath. This didn't sound like one of her usual ones, but a held-up breath of pain, and it put him on high alert. "Hermione, this isn't a Hicks-thing anymore is it?"

To his surprise, it was Harry who answered, "No, it's speeding up, Draco. If I'm not mistaken, it was six minutes ago, the last one." Ginny confirmed it.

Draco froze. He had prepared himself for this situation, the bag was in the car, which was parked right up front. The Portland Hospital's phone number was his temporary number one on his speed-dial. Basically, he knew what to do. And still, he froze on-the-spot. They all did, once it became clear that baby Malfoy was making his appearance shortly.

"Okay, love. Remain calm, concentrate on your breathing, honey." He stood up and paced. Patted his pockets for his car key. Sat down again. Stood up, went to the front door, peered to see if his car was still there. "Don't worry, love. I've got it," Draco yelled towards the back.

He opened the door of his car, sat down, drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, and ran through his checklist, "Okay, bag: check. Call: not yet." Picking up his mobile he called Portland's maternity ward, "Hello, this is Draco Malfoy. My wife Hermione Malfoy is in labour; we're coming. Within fifteen minutes. Bye." _Make it seven,_ planning, internally, on using some confundo's to shortcut through London's traffic congestion. He returned to his checklist, not registering the fact he didn't allow the other party of the phone to answer back. "Okay, Call: done. All right, next. Drive to Portland."

A tick against his window woke him up from his thoughts. The zooming of the lowering window, enerved him, "Yes, Potter?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Harry had to talk louder because Draco fired the engine at the same time.

He was annoyed by the interruption, "No, I have the bag, just called the maternity, and I'm ready to leave."

Harry's arm shot out through the window and shoved Draco's face to his other side, "Maybe your wife?" Draco flushed, gulping dryly; realising his major mistake. The most important part of this operation was being helped down the stairs by his best friend Blaise, while Ginny opened the door and covered the seat with a thick towel to protect the leather. Draco thought _I didn't even think of this particular detail._

Thankfully for him, Hermione smiled while descending the stairs. Entering the car wasn't an easy feat as one contraction hit her pretty heavily at that precise moment. She squirmed from the pain and Draco paled even more. Harry heard him mutter, "I can do this."

Feeling sympathetic with the blond wizard, he clapped him on the shoulders, thinking about his own experience, "You can do this, Draco. They do most of the job. Ours is to be supportive and bite through the pain if she squeezes your hand a tad too hard." He gave Draco a thumb's up and stepped aside to give room to the wizard to manoeuvre the car into traffic.

How Draco avoided collision with other cars was a miracle; he wasn't entirely focused on his route and a few times was brought to reality by Hermione's squeal, "Draco, you're going to crash!" Hermione would later recount how it felt as if she was inside a bumper cars ride, slammed from side to side by the abrupt driving style of her otherwise calmly driving husband. Honestly, she was relieved to arrive at their destination, if not because she was happy to be out of the car.

Her husband, however, turned from absent minded professor into a dictator, barking orders and remarks at every nurse who crossed their path. "My wife is in labour, step aside!" He pushed Hermione not so gently forward, into the elevator; she could barely keep up with his steps.

On the right floor, he barked further until a nurse came with a wheelchair. Impatiently, he made her sit down, and Hermione scolded him at his manners. "If you don't stop this behaviour right this minute, Malfoy, I won't let you assist the labour."

"You're in pain, and our baby is about to be born, Hermione." He was so panicked. "You need help."

"And you need to tone down your…" pain took her breath away for a minute.

Draco nearly lost his wits. "Breathe, Hermione. Breathe. In. Out."

A hand shot out and grabbed him by his collar, "Ferret, stop! Or your son will be a single child." Her sneering brought him to his senses, maybe also from preservation; _he_ was pretty fond of his family jewels.

Suzanna arrived, took over the wheelchair from Draco's hands and calmed both mother and father, "Let me bring you to the delivery room, do some important check-ups, and see how far this labour already is progressing." Her calm tone of voice soothed Hermione's rage. Draco followed like a meek puppy.

From there it went pretty fast. Hermione was lowered into a large bathtub. The water worked, soothing against the pain, it didn't nullify it, but it made it more tolerable.

An hour and a half later, the sharp sound of crying filled the room. The pain didn't matter anymore, nor did the feel of a hand crushed harder than a lemon. What counted, was the wrinkled, little nugget, crying his lungs out, red as a tomato, complaining from being brought into the cold world. Hermione nestled the little body against her chest, talking soothing words at the infant. She smiled through her tears at her son and at Draco, who cried openly. His finger trembled while it outlined the shape of his son's face, ending being grasped by a tiny but surprisingly fierce grip.

Draco kissed her deeply, "Thank you, Hermione. Thank you for this precious gift." His free hand cupped her face, thumb drying her tears away. His throat was constricted by the emotions.

A click sound filled the room, and both parents looked up. Suzanna explained, "We always take a photograph of this first moment. Cherish this memory. My congratulations to both of you, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

While a team of nurses focussed on the mother, Draco followed the one who took the baby away for the necessary measurements and assessments. The nurse ran the series of wizardry tests similar to the Muggle Apgar scores, and Draco smiled, watching his son complain from the little tick on his bottom, and how the baby unknowingly took his first steps.

Finally, after four long months of waiting, Draco held the precious cargo in his arms. The baby was a little over 8 pounds and 20 inches long, and was now wrapped in a baby blue blankie. The light blue eyes looked at his father's grey, inquiring. Draco cooed, "Hello, Son. I'm your daddy. Want to meet your mummy?" He showed his bundle to his wife, "See how perfect he is, love?"

"Hello, Scorpius."


	26. Scorpius Draco Malfoy

Allow me please a little rant; addressed to the guest reviewer called Vaila who wrote: "You need a better beta and you need better English. And stop calling the baby a "nugget"."

With time, I learned to develop a thicker skin, so offences like "you need better English" as if you can buy it? Or "stop calling the baby a nugget" - writer's freedom exists, so I call the baby whatever I want, it could be 'bumblebee' too. As I was saying, offences like those slide through, the only moment I spend on them, is the time it takes to press delete.

What I don't allow, is someone to offend my beta. By now, I've worked with four different ladies, each special on their own, and I feel nothing than gratitude for the time they spend polishing my writings from grammar mistakes. I've never claimed to be a native speaker, so I will be the last to assume my grammar is perfect or that nothing goes lost between translation and idiom-specific terminology.

My lovely Brinna DeeofSea is an English teacher and calls herself a "grammar nazi". No one is perfect but she's a fantastic beta, and I feel nothing other than gratitude and respect for her help.

Unlike you, who hides behind a guest-profile, I have no issue calling a spade, a spade. So if you have nothing better to say, then please stop following my story. Insults directed at my beta aren't appreciated.

To my loyal followers, please forgive me for my rant, and it's always a pleasure to write for you, and I hope you enjoy the newest instalment.

Disclaimer: It's a fluffy episode, don't let your food burn. And I don't own Harry Potter, or Draco Malfoy...

* * *

Chapter 26: Scorpius Draco Malfoy

"Scorpius Draco Malfoy." The baby gazed at his father, wondering why the man didn't let him sleep. Draco, however, couldn't stop repeating his name. He had introduced his son this way for the umpteenth time, and still, he didn't grow tired of saying it.

To his friends, to his wife's friends, to the entire staff of Malfoy Corp. and Wings of Cocoa for that matter. To the many professors from Hogwarts and all who wanted to hear, his chest would inflate with male pride. Hermione often joked, "As if he did it all by himself."

The first week was exhausting for both, just as Ginny forewarned, "Babies come without a manual of instructions." All the cries sounded the same, and there were mostly three possible options: hungry, nappy, or a lost soother, and an annoying fourth...only Godric knew why. All the books told Hermione that she would see the difference. To be honest, she still had to find out how.

The soother problem was easy, outside feeding hours. Reversely, feeding times were easy peasy, the natural instinct of a mother warned Hermione it clearly was time. On a few occasions the warning brought her some embarrassment, yet, thanks to a Muggle invention called pads, the problem got a quick solution.

Enter here probably the most adorable moments between mother, father, and son. Scorpius' little hand rested almost always on her breast, You never know if your mummy would run away with your source of food, right?

During the very first feed...well, put it this way: if Hermione weren't yet in love with her husband, then it would have happened right there. His look of awe at the sight, made her melt. She understood now what Ginny once described as an ovarian explosion.

Now they often laid together on the bed, Draco's head resting on her shoulder, while he kept watching as his son drank, like a man who hadn't had a drop of water in days. Draco's finger then traced the outline of Scorpius' cheek, slowly, down the shoulder and up to the little fist against her breast. The little hand opened and fisted around the finger, in seconds. "I guess I can't walk away, now."

"He has the talent to ground you, I'm afraid." Hermione kissed Draco's blond hair and leaned her cheek against the top of his head right after. She changed sides, but not before Draco released his finger from an awkward position. The hand rested now on the tuft of blond hair, so white that you could barely see it. Once Scorpius finished, he would lean against the chest - Draco and Hermione took turns for this moment.

The nappy changes...well, they were a walk in a park for the mother and a real nightmare for the father. Mummy did it efficiently, putting all the necessaries at hand, cooing at her baby while whiping the buttocks like an expert, and powdering everything according to the rules.

Draco would peek first to know if he was a lucky man or a doomed one. The first was his favourite; however, Harry's advice had fallen on deaf ears. He lost count of how many times he was blessed by his son. "Why do you smile every time, son? Already a true Slytherin, eh? You know damn well what you do, buddy."

When it was the other kind of nappy, Draco gagged a few times at the smell, tried, but failed massively, at holding his breath until the job was done, and worked with stretched out arms. Asking the baby every single time to give him a hint about the content of the nappy so, "Daddy can leave it up to Mummy. We need to work on a secret code, son."

Today, Hermione experienced one of those ovarian explosions. She exited the bathroom, after a refreshing shower, to find father and son slumbering against the headboard. The baby only in his nappy curled against a bare, marble white chest, a strong male hand holding the buttocks in support. Hermione took a photograph quickly with her iPhone, to freeze the moment in time.

The baby, however, raised, with some effort, his little head in search of food, and this fidgeting woke up Draco, who smiled lazily at Hermione when he spotted her under the threshold. "Are you admiring the Malfoy male beauty, love?"

"The nappy wrapped one, clearly." The pout she received was so Malfoy-ish that she laughed. Once the baby latched, she asked about the plans for the day.

"Mother expects us for brunch. It's my understanding that Lewis will be there." Draco thought of how his mother showed up at the maternity ward. Lewis picked her up at Wiltshire and drove her gallantly to the hospital.

Draco was still getting used to seeing his mother blushing under the attention of Hermione's former boss. He didn't doubt the man had other intentions than the noble ones; he even suspected soon to be invited for a talk customarily meant for the father of the bride, not the son. Draco was not going to interfere; his mother glowed lately. The blond couldn't even recall a moment when his father made his mother this happy.

"I hope she doesn't cry again." Flashing back to the moment when Narcissa, for the first time, wrapped her arms around the baby. Nana, as his mother wanted to be called, told her grandson, "You are the spitting image of your father when he was born, little Scorpius. I already love you so much." An emotioned grandmother and the new mum cried rivers, bonding as only women could over a newborn. Draco was still recovering from the sentimental overdose.

They enjoyed a simple breakfast, secured the baby in his travel cot and left for the manor, the car now always with his cover-up, against the wind. Arriving at his childhood home, Draco and Hermione were welcomed by an eager looking Missy, who doted adorably over a sleeping Scorpius.

"Master, Misses, he is perfect. Such an angel. Misses, may Missy hold the baby, please?" The elf followed them into the great hall, setting the cot on the ground. Releasing the safety straps, an issue Draco had to learn in slow motion, he handed over the little nugget to the waiting arms of the house elf. Missy rocked the baby almost immediately, the baby eyeing this new person with cryptic eyes.

The small creature's face beamed, singing a lullaby Draco recognised. "Missy sang this song to Master, many, many years ago. It was your favourite, Master." Narcissa approached the little gathering, with a longing look in her eyes. The elf sensed Narcissa's desire and transferred the baby into his nana's arms. "Missy will bring drinks, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Into the pergola, please Missy," instructed Narcissa, while she went ahead of her son and daughter-in-law. They were met halfway by Lewis, who greeted the young couple. Draco and Hermione exchanged a much-telling look.

"Draco, Scorpius is so adorable. Much calmer than you used to be, son. Let me tell you, Hermione. When your beloved husband was his age, he hated to be left in his crib. Always demanding to be carried around. Do you remember, Missy?"

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy. Master Draco spent many hours in Missy's arms." The elf just finished serving tea and placing some starters at the table. "Master Draco cried many tears if he was not in Missy's arms."

Hermione laughed, "So young and so spoiled already."

"You are all having much fun, at my expense. Thank you so much, Mother."

Lewis laughed, "Oh, Draco. Don't worry, mothers tend to brag about their sons to their wives. It's a sign they love you." He sent Narcissa a loving look, which didn't go lost on the young couple. Hermione hid a smile behind her hand.

-oOo-

During lunch, they exchanged pleasantries and stories of Scorpius' development, while the baby slept in his cot. However, Missy did take Scorpius out a few time to cradle him, hoping no one saw. She loved babies. When a certain smell reached her nose, she pleaded to Hermione, "May Missy change nappy? Missy will take good care of the baby, Missy promises."

Draco asked, "Which type of nappy is it, Missy?"

"The big nasty smelly one, Master. But Missy doesn't mind."

He put up both hands in the air, "Oh, please, Missy, be my guest." Much to Lewis' hilarity, Draco explained further, "Do you know, how much air pollution a little nugget like that can produce? Bah."

-oOo-

It was dessert time, and Lewis cleared his throat. "Draco, I've wanted to speak to you about something."

Draco sensed where this talk was going to lead, but he let the older man speak his mind. He felt Hermione squeeze his thigh, sharing in the fun, and his mother had a guarded look on her face.

"I've only met your mother, five weeks ago, going on six. I know it's very soon, but, at my age, I've learned to enjoy life and not postpone the inevitable. As we say, take the bull by the horns." Lewis paused, "Not that I'm calling your mother a bull, don't take me wrong please. I hope you understand me."

"I do, Lewis. Don't worry, please, continue." Draco assumed his business demeanour. it was a serious issue they were tackling.

"Well, as I was saying. I met your mother five weeks ago, and it has been the happiest moments of my life, for a long time. I recall this feeling when I met my first wife, with whom I shared twenty-five happy years of my life. I never thought I would meet someone who could match this feeling, but your mother has." Lewis sipped from his fire whiskey, to ease the nerves. He grabbed Narcissa's hand, caressing her knuckles with his thumb. "Mr. Malfoy, Draco, Son." He was all of a sudden so nervous, and he dried, with his white handkerchief, some escaping drops of sweat from his forehead. "Do you give me permission," a new pause, Lewis felt as a teenager, stumbling over his words. "To marry...your mother?"

Narcissa gasped. Hermione beamed. Draco tried to put up a serious face, but hell if it didn't cost him an arm and a leg to keep it in place. "What are your intentions with my mother?" The jerk at his leg was his wife's sign to stop taunting the older man, who was so obviously nervous.

"The noblest ones, Draco. I love your Mother, I respect her, and I'll make it my mission, as long as I live, to make her happy." These words were said by a man who looked at the son, straight in the eye.

Draco sipped from his glass, more than satisfied with the man's intentions. "If this is my mother's wish, then I'm not going to deny her happiness."

Lewis took a little jewellery box out of his pants pocket, "Dear Narcissa, forgive me for not lowering on one knee. The kneecap isn't what it used to be anymore." She let out a girly giggle, and Hermione's eyes widened, in surprise. "Narcissa, my love. Will you give me the honour of becoming my wife?"

The blond witch was too emotional to answer and simply nodded while the tears ran down her face. Hermione dried her own waterworks; she understood where Narcissa was coming from. And her former boss knew his fiancée well enough to know what type of ring he had to choose. An impressive sapphire stone shone brightly in the sunlight, the ring itself a complex set rings mixture of rose and white gold.

The tender kiss the newly engaged couple shared, brought a cheesy smile to Hermione's face. She even applauded, when Narcissa ask Draco to be her witness.

Life had a way of finding happiness, or so believed Hermione. At this point, Narcissa finally found hers, or so thought the Gryffindor witch.


	27. Six Weeks

**Have I told you that I'm grateful for Brinna DeeofSea's beta help? Because I am. Fluff and smut packed in one chapter. You're welcome.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Six weeks.**

Scorpius, the little ring bearer, stole the spotlight like a true royal. Levitated by a beaming Missy - who followed him like a shadow - he charmed everyone's hearts, with his mini-me version of his father's robes, including silver tie and waistcoat.

The oh's and ah's from the attending crowd attracted the newborn's gaze, while he suckled on his soother as if there's no tomorrow and let the fuss be what it was. During the photograph session earlier, nothing could wake him up, much to his nana's dismay, who prefered, of course, a smiling Scorpius over a pacifier suckling one. But extracting the item from the baby's mouth was a no-option, they knew that much by now, six weeks later.

Behind the adorable Scorpius came Narcissa, the glamorous bride. Dressed in an elegant ivory bridal dress - the bust ruffled with diamonds and sequins - she demanded, rightfully, the centre stage, on the arm of her son. Draco stood tall, proud of his mother and of the adoration his son received. He fulfilled a double role, he walked his mother down the aisle and was the best man for Lewis.

It took Narcissa less than four weeks to plan her wedding to the smallest detail. Lewis didn't want to waste time with an extended engagement period, and his fiancée couldn't wait to start this new chapter. Hermione found herself promoted to wedding planner assistant, and travelled back and forth, with a baby in tow, to help whenever needed.

This time, no ceremony at Hogwarts, but still a quite astonishing setting at the manor gardens. On the guest list, aside from their closest friends, every important name in the Wizardry community, meant to introduce her soon-to-be husband into _the_ social circles. The overall opinion from the guests afterwards was: this man couldn't be more different from Lucius Malfoy. They were like night and day, friendly and warm versus cold and arrogant. Firm and capable against rule through fear and bribery.

Lewis changed a nappy, regardless of the content; babysat Scorpius, during a girls' shopping trip, of his own accord; read to the baby. Hermione learned about that last one from a gossiping Missy and not from the man who behaved like a real grandfather minus the beard. In fact, Narcissa compared Lewis to "the nice Muggle actor you showed me in one of your magazines, Hermione, the Giorgio Clootie bloke."

Hermione roared, "Mother, you mean George Clooney?" She had made the same comparison when she met her former boss for the first time. These moments between her mother-in-law and Hermione became her favourites soon, their friendship solidifying stronger every day and Narcissa was now her source to go when Hermione doubted something.

Lewis and Draco bonded similarly, mainly because the older man gave more honest pats on the back than the blond ever received in a lifetime from his own father. He praised Draco as a father and as a businessman, how far the young wizard reached by his own merits. For the boy who always wanted to please his father, these words were a gift.

Arriving at their destination, Draco shook hands with Lewis and handed over his mother to the man, before taking his place under the ceremonial arch decorated with white fabric and flowers that matched the bride's bouquet. Next to him, a good friend of Lewis', and a few steps away, the nervous bridegroom.

Draco exchanged a beaming look at Hermione. She looked astonishing in her mint green dress, and he made all sorts of plans to peel it off of her body. He knew what she wore underneath, the lacy bodice hugged her female curves at the right places and it made him drool. Guessing his train of thought, Hermione wiggled her eyebrows across the platform, promising and defying.

A loud clearing of a throat from a familiar wizard put an end to the flirting, and the two blushed like two teenagers.

The ceremony itself was finished before they knew it, the vows, the applauding guests, the blushing bride and the chaste first kiss, and it merged seamlessly into a perfectly organised party.

-oOo-

"Mate, when you eyesex with your wife, do it less conspicuously. My wife is having a field day with you two, reminding me constantly that you reached the six weeks mark."

Draco nearly spat his wine out, "I'm not apologising, Blaise. Wait until you run dry for so long. And it's not six weeks, it's nearly ten." He dried his mouth on the napkin, "Four weeks before the D-date the healer says no more sex."

"Now, I understand why you couldn't wait to get to the maternity ward. The drought period number one was coming to an end, and you were so eager to start on the second one, that you nearly forgot your wife."

"Ha, ha, ha. Will you ever let me forget it?" Draco laughed dryly. Blaise and Harry never let an occasion go by, rubbing it in, "Are you sure you have everything with you? Have you forgotten anyone lately? Where's your wife, Malfoy?"

"Do you want me to hex him, love?" Hermione grinned widely, batting her eyelashes, her chin on his shoulder. "Is he a bad boy? Pans, teach your husband a lesson, please. He's taunting my poor husband, _again_."

The Slytherin witch came to the rescue, but at a cost, "Are you cashing in your voucher, sister? All the eye-fucking you did at the altar, made a number on my knickers. Damn it was hot!" Pansy had a score to settle after all these years, and it was _just_ the perfect time to give Draco a taste of his own medicine." One word, it's all we need, and we'll be of service. Enjoy tomorrow, a nice wellness day," spreading her hands, fingers wide, "to recover from the last two weeks of non-stop bridezilla attacks." The snickering worked contagiously.

"I didn't mind, though. I found it adorable, Narcissa so nervous, as if it was her first time. I never thought I had to calm her jitters." Hermione chewed on a chunk of cake and stole a strawberry from Draco's plate. The side-eye she received, warned her to proceed with caution. But she was Hermione Granger, now Malfoy after all, and she didn't back down from a warning glaze, so she stole the piece of chocolate he kept for last.

"Witch, you have chocolate on your own plate." The grunted words were spoken close to her ear.

"I know, Draco." Hermione gave him the cheeky face, "I'm saving it for last." She saw fingers cross her plate and she swatted them like flies, "Hands off, sweetheart. Dangerous territory."

"You promised to share, love. Those words were part of your wedding vows."

"I share everything but my chocolate." The pale hand tried a second time, but retreated faster than the first time, Hermione's stinging hex burned in his fingers, joined by a thank-you smile.

"Draco, Hermione, cut down on the foreplay, will you?" Blaise wiggled his eyebrows behind his glass, "There are kids here."

"I understand. My poor friend Blaise can't deal with a little heat. I'm so, so sorry. Will you forgive your Gryffindor sister?" Every snake around the table snickered, shamelessly.

Blaise complained officially to his best friend, "Mate, your wife is more Slytherin than Daphne Greengrass. You've got to teach her some manners, Draco."

"He'll do it, Blaise, don't worry. Tonight." Her wink got lost when Draco possessed Hermione's mouth with a heated kiss. He loved it when she was on a roll.

"Love, will you please stop divulging our nightly activities. Imagine if someone spills the beans to Rita Skeeter." His thumb drew circles on her cheek, their foreheads against each other. Draco whispered against her ear, "My dick has missed your pussy for far too long, continue, and I'll snap in front of everyone." His words didn't go lost. Hermione had to shift in her chair. Stealthy, he bit her earlobe, "Tonight."

Pansy changed the subject, to cool off the air. "Where's your mother going for the honeymoon?"

"Lewis booked a private cruise to the Caribbean, for three weeks, and mother nagged Lewis' ears off, for being so long away from Scorpius, albeit she couldn't hide her excitement to discover the islands at the same time." Narcissa's breakdown following Lewis announcement, two weeks earlier, was so hilarious that Hermione had to go somewhere else, to avoid breaking into laughter under Narcissa's eyes. It ended with Hermione promising the poor woman, to save all the important memories.

"Pansy, I had to explain the concept of a bikini to Narcissa." Pansy's lips formed a surprised 'Oh'. "Yes, she wanted a new bathing suit, the one she still had looked straight out of the 60's save for the polka dots. And in the store, she showed me a G-string and asked me what that was for…"

Pansy covered her face laughing. "Oh, Merlin, I can only imagine. Did she buy it?"

The brunette shook her head, shaking of laugher, "No, but she did try it though…"

Draco intervened, his face squinted, raising a hand, "Love, too much information for my ears. I don't need the graphics in my mind."

"Cover your ears, then," Hermione dismissed his complaint. "As I was saying, Pansy, she tried it in the fitting room, and then she goes like, 'What's the point of wearing knickers if your bum is out there for everyone to see? Hermione, this thing is uncomfortable between my behind'."

Draco facepalmed from embarrassment, while Blaise and Pansy threw their heads back, roaring at Hermione's perfect impersonation of Narcissa. "And what did she choose, then?"

"I was able to persuade her into a vintage bikini set. I must say, Pansy, my mother-in-law is still an attractive witch, and I thought the swimsuit fit her like a glove."

"Imagine, Draco, nine months from now and you become a big brother." Blaise counted on his fingers, "Somewhere in April or May?"

The blond ran a hand over his face, "My mother's sex life is not my favourite cup of tea."

"It's not impossible, Draco," Hermione shrugged. "It could very well happen. Narcissa isn't yet in her menopause."

"That's an idea I need to get used to, either way. My son and a possible brother or sister attending Hogwarts with less than a year of difference." Draco shrugged at the thought, _There are worse things than a sibling at my age._ _Whatever makes my mother happy._

-oOo-

"The idea of a sibling at twenty-six ruffles your feathers in the wrong way, doesn't it, Draco?" Hermione was untying Draco's tie, now that he had returned from putting the baby in the nursery bedroom at the Manor, where they stayed over for a night.

"Love, thinking that my mother is having…you know...she and Lewis..."

"Sex, Draco. Your mother is probably shagging Lewis as we speak, in their cabin." Button by button, his shirt opened, and her hands stroked his chest before shoving the fabric over his arms.

"Hermione, please...that's so weird." His shyness was adorable to watch. His eyes followed her every move, assisting when needed, his arms raised at the perfect moment for her to remove his vest. He shivered down his spine when her tongue traced the shape of his nipple, "Hermione…" Going down on her knees, after his restrained plea, she made quick work of his slacks and socks with his help.

Her hand grasped his erection, stroking up and down over the whole length before her mouth took over. His fist caught strings of curls in a tight hold, firmly without hurting, blinded by the jolts of arousal. The free hand shoved aside, abruptly, all that covered her bosom and gripped her freed breast, kneading the flesh, tweaking the nipple. Her moan vibrated against his cock, and he grunted loudly, desire rippling through his system like sound waves. He was a sight to watch, and Hermione relaxed her throat with a few deep breaths, taking him as deeply as she could. Draco became an uncontrolled mess, trembling on his legs, consumed. For a few moments, he forgot it all and pushed her face deeper against his crotch, but her hand woke him up. It was too much for her to handle. "Sorry, love," was his broken apology.

Cupping her face as a precious possession, he forced her to stop, lifted her by the armpits, and possessed her mouth, while his frantic hands pushed the rest of her dress down. He wanted to feel her skin against his, see her beauty; despite if she still showed traces from her pregnancy, her belly not yet tight as it had been, here and there a visible stretch mark. Dipping lower, he picked her up, legs around his waist, and he carried her to the bed, lowering her on the mattress with him.

Moving her up to the headboard, his mouth left a wet trail behind at every corner where he kissed her. Her breasts received a worshipping treatment, attention equally divided between both nipples, which he kissed and bit and sucked. It was her turn now to become intoxicated, head thrown back, hands roaming over his head and shoulders.

A stinging bite on one nipple jerked her up, and she captured his lips and duelled with his tongue. "Skip foreplay, Draco. I want you so badly."

"I have to be sure I won't hurt you." He cut himself loose and placed his body between her legs, mouth at her mound, "It's been so long since I've got a taste." Running his tongue flat against her slit, he spent a few moments longer at her clit, licking, biting, blowing cold wind over the tight nub. One finger sought entry in her pussy carefully, pumping slowly back and forth a few times before he added a second. Mouth and hand worked synchronised, and he drove her wanton, particularly when a top of a finger rubbed on the spongy spot inside her channel.

It didn't take long before she shattered, jerking uncontrolled, "Draco!" He drank in her moan, and entered her quim, riding out the last waves of her orgasm. Hermione snaked her legs around his waist, digging her heels into his buttocks, "Move, Draco."

He obeyed, and his pace quickly fastened with need, it was too long since he owned her this intimately. She followed him, raising her hips at each thrust from him, soon it was one, and all hitched breaths, moans, bites, and mewls between the slaps of skin against skin.

Her cry drove him over the brink, and they fell both prey to the blinding explosion. She hung to him for dear life, and he pounded with abandon until he was spent. Lips kissing, out of breath, riding the last waves of fire.

Falling to his side of the bed, it took him a few moments to regain control. He faced her with a smile, which became purring laughter. Hermione leaned half over his side, chin resting on a pectoral. They stared at each other in silence. Broad smiles on both faces. Words weren't needed; their eyes said it all. He wrapped her in his arms, hand gently flattening her head against his chest, and pulling her leg half over his hips.

Life was good. Life couldn't be better. Life was two heartbeats beating at the same pace, where feelings were expressed by gestures, words superfluous.

* * *

 **A.N.:**

 **As I'm writing a novel for camp Nanowrimo, I might have trouble to keep a weekly update of all my fics. Yet, in return, I promise you a finished novel "Rediscovering" where our couple and a few others find their damaged souls back through hard work. Literally, as I make them help at a humanitarian volunteer mission. Purebloods will have to dirty their nails! Thank you for your patience!**


	28. Snippets and Oh No's

**My BrinnaDeeofSea beta'ed this in record time -Thank you, love! - and I couldn't wait to offer you this new chapter. Enjoy and tell me what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Snippets and Oh No's**

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!"

"Uh oh! Daddy is in trouble, Buddy. Let's pretend we didn't hear it." He shifted to the left and continued his gliding through the sky.

"GET DOWN NOW, DRACO!"

"Do we continue to rebel or do we comply?" His answer was a little cry, which could mean anything in baby babble. Seeing his wife all disturbed down there, took away his pleasure of soaring, and he landed softly, right next to her.

"Draco! Your son is only three months old! What were you thinking, in Merlin's name?" Her arms swung all over, hair wild from the anxiety attack. She had been talking to Narcissa, recounting the moments surrounding each photograph in the album, when she spotted her husband flying on his Firebolt, baby carrier around his body, baby facing forward with goggles resized to fit the little eyes. She nearly suffered from a heart attack on the spot.

Draco undid his gloves, containing a broad smile, only nodding. "Hermione, look at me."

"Yes, but Draco…"

"No, Hermione. Look at me, and tell me I'm a lousy flyer."

"Of course you're not! You are a great flyer; your seeker skills testify to your ability. But…"

"You agree with me, that I know how to steer a broom, right?"

"But, Draco, that's not the point…"

"What's the point then? You and he are the most precious beings in my life. Do you think I would take any risk in losing one of you?"

"No, but…"

"Then, mouth shut, love." Looseningup the straps, he released the baby from his confinement. Scorpio's face showed nothing but thrill. "Look at him. He loves flying." He ruffled through the blond tuft of hair, "Don't you, Scorpio?" The raised baby fist was more a reflex than a real acknowledgement, but it counted nonetheless to his father. "See? The Malfoy men agree. Well done, Buddy!"

-oOo-

"HERMIONE!"

"Where's the fire?" She recognised his panic tone but played dumb for the sake of.

"You've got to help me, Hermione! Oh, Salazar's tits, this is gross." The nausea reflex was barely contained, "Buddy, why do you do this to your daddy?" Scorpio answered with raspberries, legs wildly kicking which only hampered the task of undressing. It was one of those "tasty" nappy accidents which spread along the back, nearly to the neck.

"You can handle hostile takeover attempts. One malfunctioning nappy should be a walk in a park." The smell coming from her son was actually disgusting, but she let Draco deal with it. Call it her payback for the previous week's blessing accident with another problematic diaper issue. He laughed his ass off, while her faced dripped.

She faked leaving him alone with a true shite-problem at hand, watching from afar how he manned up. However, when he had to catch an escaping Scorpio and ended with his full hand on the brownish puddle, her resolve melted and she took care of the issue with efficiency, sighing. "Oh, men. The superior race. The strongest sex, my arse." Rolling her eyes, she placed a sticky charm on her fidgeting son, while she undressed him, "Dear darling, start a bath for me, will you? There's only one way of dealing with this smelly problem."

Thank God for her reflexes, or otherwise her son would be tasting a filthy hand, "Can't you stay still for once second, Scorpio, in Salazar's name?"

Bath time. A delight for the blond baby - and for the afterwards cleaning-up elf, "Little Master Scorpio can't make it wet enough for Missy. Missy loves cleaning up after little Master's bath." - For Hermione and Draco often a wet nightmare. Their four months old boy loved to splash around, play catch with the showerhead, and turn it towards whomever was giving him a bath. He was already slightly ahead of his growth, and the giggles following such a shower disaster made it impossible to put up an angry face.

It came to the point that Draco nowadays showered together the baby, "If I have to get wet, better make it useful." Hermione chose a bath instead, and a floating blond on his tub cushion - gone were the wails of getting wet, and in its place came the happy face, enjoying the relaxing feel of water over his little body.

-oOo-

"Here comes the Firebolt One Thousand!"

Hermione took a wizardry photograph, recording the sight of a dangling spoon with carrots in front of a suspiciously looking blond in his high chair. This was his father's third attempt to get the mouth to open up; the first ended blown up towards Draco's shirt, the second swung through the air against the wall. Missy was thrilled, Draco shocked, and Hermione beaming.

He thought that feeding Scorpio was a piece of cake and that it was _she_ who didn't know how. Yesterday was the first day of the "Let's feed the baby solid food"-adventure and today Draco claimed to do it much better than she did.

So far it was Scorpio 2 - Dad 0.

After the first spoon incident, her husband decided to take off his shirt. He had an important meeting after lunch. Attending one of those with an orange stained shirt was not so professional.

"Son, carrots are good. Your eyes will improve so much more, all the girls will fawn over them."

"Draco, darling, it's too soon to give your son seducing advice." _Who laughed now?_ To her chagrin, the broomstick train seemed to help; the little mouth opened wide enough to push the spoon inside. The victorious grin rubbed her feathers wrong, but she had to admit her defeat.

At first, Scorpio scrunched his face, tongue pushing the weird texture almost out of his mouth. But, it withstood the test, as the second "Firebolt is approaching" was accepted without a struggle. It ended with the spoon not coming fast enough and the little fingers exploring the content of the bowl, splashing some of it on Dad's slacks. Draco looked annoyed, Hermione pleased, and Missy clapped in her hands, "More dirty laundry for Missy."

From then on, Firebolts and The Hogwarts Express were the keys to get the little mouth to open. It opened faster when it was orange than green, and spinach was an absolute no-no. Draco suffered first hand the green spit on his face. The angry look of his son gave him the message, "Eat that yourself."

At four months old, it was evident that Scorpio had a mind of his own, from whom was probably disputable.

-oOo-

Baby visiting.

Needless to say that Blaise didn't forget his wife, on their way to the maternity ward. "Why don't you all rent advertising space in _The Daily Prophet_ and share with the world?" The joke was getting old, but Draco didn't get a moment of peace.

Draco held the little girl, Laura Zabini, in his arms with care. Born on _the_ day the OB predicted, after thirty-six-hours labour, who drove the new-dad nuts. He felt his wife's pain, as she squeezed his hand almost like a lemon. Out of precaution, Blaise always kept the most precious part of his body out of the witch's reach.

"My dear Laura, I'll spoil you and teach you all the bad manners as a payback for your father's bullying. As your godfather, he can't forbid me." Those grey eyes lit up with mischief.

"Keep dreaming, Draco. You're not going to spoil her; you're going to be an example to her." Hermione landed him on his feet. "We will have to keep an eye on them when Scorpio and Laura play together. Two snakes together is a recipe for trouble, especially if they are silent."

"I knew I could count on your common sense, Sister. Men…" Pansy smiled weakly; giving birth had been quite a ride. Another witch would never see her so undone, but she trusted Hermione enough to allow her a visit to their newest family member without using a ton of charms first and to look presentable.

Hermione admired both babies, "Jeez, look at the difference in such a small space of time. Our Scorpio looks a giant at his five months compared to your adorable Laura. Draco, trade with me, I want to snuggle with that adorable poppet."

Blaise took over, "Uncle Blaise needs to have a man talk with my nephew."

"And what is the talk's subject?"

"Just me asking your son to keep an eye on my daughter when none of us is present." In the meantime, he played hide-and-seek with the baby and his bib. The baby giggles filling the room. The newborn girl opened her eyes, curious about the disturbance. "When they end up in Hogwarts, you know, mate?"

"What if they are sent to different Houses?" Hermione teased Draco with this prospect often, the first Malfoy sorted into Gryffindor. All the portraits would riot against the thought.

He, however, shrugged at the possibility, "So, what if? His mother is an amazing witch. If it's up to me, they should end that stupid House-sorting ceremony. I believe we are a little of everything, in the end."

When he said it for the first time, during a post-coital snuggle, she blinked a few times before launching a smooching attack on the tired wizard. A more significant one-eighty degree change couldn't be possible, expressing her surprise turned out to be somewhat tricky with words. She was proud of Draco, but her respect for him grew exponentially.

-oOo-

Lunch at the Manor.

The doting Nana Cissy and Grandpa Lewis had an announcement to make. Draco hoped it was about the future of Malfoy Manor, as the distance between London and Wiltshire a little too impractical for Lewis' daily working routine. Draco knew that the newly-wed couple were looking into possible new estates in the surroundings of the British Capital.

"Son, we need to talk." Missy and the elves had just cleaned up the table from their lunch, and dessert was being pushed back slightly.

"Mother, Lewis, what can we do for you?"

"Well, son, dear daughter. We have two things to tell you." Narcissa fidgeted with her fingers on her lap, nervous about one of the issues at least. Lewis hand over her hands did nothing to calm her.

"Draco, you know we've been looking into an estate, nearby London. For practical reasons and also because of the distance between you, our adorable Scorpio and your mother." Lewis took over, and Draco nodded, sipping his wine.

"Did you find anything acceptable?" Hermione wasn't surprised at all, but knew Narcissa's taste and how it was one not so easy to appease.

"As a matter of fact, it was easier than expected. We found a mansion, smaller sized than this Manor, but with enough room for the two of us and you, if you would like to stay over." Lewis continued, "It's surrounded by a huge garden, has a little forest attached, and I bet you'll love to fly over the property, Draco. It's also far enough from the Muggle-view."

"Where is it?" Hermione cleaned a rebelling Scorpio, after the umpteenth berry. His little shirt was soaking wet, and she suspected a teething-issue.

"Maidstone. Half-hour driving from London. It charmed us almost immediately."

"If that's what you want, Mother, you don't need my permission."

"What do you want to do with the Malfoy Manor, Draco?" The first of the two issues was sent into the air.

"Agh, I don't know. There's no rush to decide just yet, Mother. We can keep it as a vacation property, we can sell it…not my biggest concern." He looked questioningly at Hermione. Her memories weren't the best, but he was confident that she might be substituting each with more memorable moments.

"Oh, okay, I've expected you to have a more decisive thought about an eventual future." Narcissa was definitely surprised. "But, there's another thing we want to tell you." The older woman's heart was beating like a rabbit. How did she explain the next issue at her age? "Son, I'm a…, it was so unexpected, I don't…"

"Oh, no. You didn't!" Draco paled.

Lewis watched out carefully.

Hermione broke into laughter.

"I didn't what exactly, Draco?" Narcissa was indignant. "Elaborate, son."

"I...I..."

"You didn't expect me to have sex at my age? What do you think I am? A frigid woman who married a handsome man to play cricket with?" The fury combined with an emotional state of mind turned out explosive.

"Love, I'm sure Draco doesn't think this way about his beloved mother."

"I don't mother...It's just that…not so long…" Embarrassment made him forget his words. Hermione had a field day with his writhing.

"Congratulations, Narcissa, Lewis. I'm delighted with the prospect of a little brother or sister." Hermione tried to bring peace to the table. "I'm sure the new estate has enough space for the family expansion."

Lewis smiled, "Absolutely, it was, in fact, the reason why we put so much speed behind a move closer to you. It's easier for me to keep running my business closer to home than Wiltshire."

"Understandable. Where are you going for your maternal check-ups, Mother?"

"That's a question I wanted to ask you, dear. The old bat of a healer at St. Mungo's gives me the shivers."

"I'll give you the contact for my OB at Portlands. You'll be in good hands, Mother." Handing over a piece of parchment with the necessary information, she added, "Tell her who you are to me; it will be easier for you."

Draco followed the conversation in silence. What first sounded like a possible idea, was shoved away to the back of his head. His mother, at her age, and a newborn? Unthinkable. The thought alone of his mother sexually active messed up his system pretty heavily. It was a serious buzz killer. And look at him now…

"I didn't expect any of this, Hermione. At my age." Draco whimpered, receiving a disapproving look of both women. "I often tried for a second child after Draco, but we didn't succeed, me and Lucius. And now, not even three months later..."

"Let the toddler get used to the idea, Mother. As I told you before, you are in the prime of your life; you aren't written off." Hermione balanced between enjoyment and reprimanding looks. "We are supportive of you." A serious jab at Draco's arm and he hummed. "What matters is that you are happy and the baby is healthy. All on the side is simply white-noise."

 _Wait until Blaise hears about this..._


	29. Turning Ideas Around

**Hi, I'm back! After an intense writing project, (checkout Rediscovering if you haven't yet!) and a well-earned family vacay, I returned to this fic. I'm going** to **be honest, next chapter will be the epilogue. I'm out of ideas for this story and it's time for me to end one to start a new.**

 **This fic has been for me the most famous of all, I don't know if I'll be able to achieve again so many hits and followers. I wish to thank every one of you for the support, the countless reviews and the love. But first, the newest chapter.**

 **I want to thank my dear Brinna DeeofSee for her quick beta job.**

 **Do me a favour, it's my birthday. Give me your review as a** hbd **gift!**

 **Enjoy**!

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Turning ideas around.**

"Bwahahahaha." A shower of butterbeer sprayed over the tablecloth. The wizard doubled in laughter, bursting into a new round everytime he faced his best friend's face. "Oh, shit! I can't believe it." A tanned finger dried the tears in the corner of his eye, "Oh, in Merlin's name! We even joked about it."

"Blaise, have mercy, my husband is still pale, and we are a week further." Hermione bit in her lip, to contain her own smile.

"Sister, c'mon! Imagine this: your son enters Hogwarts and introduces his newest family member, a younger one, as his uncle!"

Draco sunk deeper into his chair, grunting, palm against his face. The thought occurred to him as well, but hearing Blaise say it out loud embarrassed him even more.

"Ha, ha, ha. Shit, this is hilarious."

"You've had your fun, Blaise. Now, please stop. Look at Draco." Pansy failed in calming him down.

"I know. That's why I can't stop…" The glaring look of his wife brought him quietly to a calm. For a second or ten, after which he began again. "I guess my mate is having nightmares of imagining how his mother made that baby."

"Zabini, if you respect our friendship, stop right there." Draco had enough of it.

"It's you, mate. You, who looks as if his mother is some plastic doll with no feelings at all. I get it. We, as their offspring, don't want to think about our parents doing it. It's a not done, buzz killer first class. I get it. What you fail to see, is that your mother is an attractive woman who's still young. As Hermione recounted, if your father and mother had succeeded, you would have a sibling by now. They hadn't been blessed with a second miracle, and this is your mother's new chance at happiness. Be humble for once and let your mother live a happy life, will you? Don't think about the specifics, concentrate on your mum's delight."

Hermione side-eyed Draco. Blaise's words were hers exactly. She agreed with the sight it formed, Scorpius introducing his uncle or aunt a year later at Hogwarts was not an everyday image. But if it were up to her, they would grow up more like brothers than as uncle and nephew or aunt and nephew, depending on the outcome.

But it was time she put an end to this childish behaviour. He mumbled the entire time, pouting like a toddler and even refused to be intimate with her, no matter what she did. She was done with this. Or, she would start threatening with the use of a dildo.

Blaise's fun at his expense wasn't helping much. Not entirely unexpected, of course. Draco's temperament was flaring up.

"Speaking of siblings, how's Laura?" Hermione popped a peanut in her mouth.

"An angel."

"Hermione, she's, after three weeks, a real daddy's girl. When she has one of her fits, it's him the one who calms her down." Pansy sighed.

"Probably because Blaise can be calmer than you, Pansy?"

"Did you also have these crying jags, Hermione? In tears for nothing? I weep at the slightest thing: for not immediately finding a clean teether or a piece of clothing that still doesn't fit… I'm a walking tears machine."

"Muggles have a name for that, and, yes, I had my moments, too. They call it the baby blues, stress, and an adjusting hormonal household. Don't worry too much; it will pass."

"Hermione cried because the shampoo bottle was at its end." Draco gave his wife an adorable look, the memories not so far away in his mind.

"Are you going to the charity fund gala next week, mate?"

"Hermione, what will you be wearing?"

"Yes, Blaise, we are-"

"I was thinking, Pansy, on a certain green dress."

"Excellent choice, girl!"

"No way!"

"Draco, why not?"

"That dress will not be shown off on a new public appearance. It's for my eyes only."

"I haven't worn it ever since, Draco."

"My wife must look elegant, but not seductive. That dress has some side effects. Do you want me to fight off every wizard that eats you up with their eyes?"

"Would you, my dragon?" Her two fingers walked over his chest. "Because lately, it has been a drought."

"Love, this is not the place."

"Hermione, please do share… Six weeks is a long wait." Unwillingly, she brought Blaise's attention back to the Narcissa-issue.

"Mr. Malfoy here pouts the whole time and forgets to attend to my needs. I might find a willing wizar-" her last 'd' was eaten up by her husband's mouth.

"You'll have to forgive us, Blaise. I have an important matter that needs all my attention. We will return for Scorpius later." He apparated them to their house.

-oOo-

"The green dress remains in your closet." He kissed her passionately, pushing her towards their bedroom. "You'll wear it on a private occasion when I take you to somewhere fancy, but the damn gown is for my eyes only." Her tank top flew through the air, landing on the armrest of a chair, the bra discarded swiftly behind his back. Her knees collided with the bed and he threw her unceremoniously into the middle of the mattress.

Draco pulled the skirt and knickers off her hips with one swift move, spreading her legs wide to admire the glistening folds, "It's a drought period, eh?" Fingers opened her nether lips, caressing the nub and her entrance. "It doesn't look like it. It's quite wet. Let me test it."

Two of his fingers glided effortlessly inside her quim, pumping promptly to make her squirm. "As I thought, it's soaking wet. Here, have a taste." Draco dipped one of his fingers into her mouth, and she sucked it clean of all her juices; he copied her move on his other drenched finger. "Delicious." He attacked her pussy further, thrusting his digits into her heated cavern, while the thumb applied enough pressure to increase her arousal. The Malfoy grin displayed on his face, he demanded, "Allow me to wet it further." Lowering to her core, he lapped, licked, and suckled on the nub, southbound to the centre of the heat, plunging his tongue inside her pussy.

Hermione's hips jerked at the whirl of sensations, whimpering when he bit lightly on her clit, "Draco…"

Her hands gripped the bedsheet, and she lifted her body to look at the magnificent sight of his face paying the honours to her quim, only increasing her arousal when his grey eyes held hers in its gaze. This affected him as much as it did her. Mouth sucked hard on her clit, two fingers fingering her relentlessly and a thumb caressing her puckered hole. The perfect recipe for an all-shattering orgasm and Hermione cried out, shaking at every wave of pleasure. He rode it out, drinking in her arousal as precious nectar.

When it subdued, he disposed of all his garments and claimed her body in one thrust, her walls clenched around him, still sensitive from her orgasm. Setting a hard pace, he made up for the lost nights, holding her head between both hands, and monopolising her mouth. Her legs snaked around his waist, heels digging into his buttocks and demanding him to go deeper. He complied by putting his arms under her knees and by raising her bottom up, he maximised his access.

Eyes focussed on each other, unless it was all too much and they closed, drowning from passion. She moaned at every thrust, he rutted her into the mattress, rocketing the bed hard against the wall. "I'm going to fuck you senseless, witch. Fuck the idea out of your head, the green dress...is only...for my eyes...Fuck...Oh, fuck." Using the last bit of control he still had left, Draco rubbed her clit until she came undone under him, holding in him a vice hold, while the trails of fire burned through her body.

He growled and pumped deep, spilling himself inside her walls. Skin slapping against skin, pulsing, vision fading to black for a few seconds. The only sounds left, their ragged breaths, panting.

"Is your...thirst...satisfied?"

"I...might need a second...round." Her chuckles came from deep in her belly.

Releasing a deep sigh, he shifted to the side. "I can't help it, Hermione, my mother's baby…"

"Will be more a brother or a sister to our Scorpius than his aunt or uncle."

"That's not it, love. My mother…"

"Probably had just the shag of her day, just like we did. How do you think she got pregnant with you? Why are thinking so hard about her sex life? Give it a rest, Draco."

"What about I take you to Paris, to choose a nice outfit for the gala?"

"How important is that gala, Draco? Do you have a certain goal in mind?"

"It's a while now since I've been chasing a new company to acquire. Their CEO is attending, and I would love to fish to determine how doable it could be."

"Do you need my help?" She laid half on him, chin on his chest, blowing air over his nipple which hardened in response.

"You could give their books a look, see how bad their financial position is so I can adjust my offer."

"Is it wise to invest in a loss-making company?"

"Their financial problems are due to mismanagement, not to the core business itself. If I get my hands on it and set straight what's going wrong, it'll be a very lucrative asset.

"I trust your judgement." A wicked look was the only warning of her newest target. Round two was about to start.

-oOo-

The gala was boring, as he much expected it to be, but, in the end, he achieved his goal. The company he eyed, which dealt with the import of rare medicinal herbs was, as he projected, an easy target for a smooth take-over. Draco almost refrained from negotiations, when the man he spoke to, started to give Hermione's cleavage more attention than Draco's words. Jealousy flared up slightly, and a hex was not too far away.

But in the end, he acquired his newest addition to the Malfoy Corp effortlessly and for less money than he initially had estimated. Hermione was his secret weapon, after all. He only needed to learn how to deal with the male attention she received.

Not that he could fault the male attendance entirely; she was a view to admire, with her deep blue dress that hugged all her female curves. She wore high heels with a touch of silver, and he was sure that she wiggled extra obviously with her hips, every time she left him, whether it was to grab a new drink or for a visit to the loo. He was proud of having her at his side, his intelligent wife, the woman that owned his heart.

And, she was his and his alone.


	30. Epilogue

**The end to the most popular of my fics, a new milestone for me. Thanking, foremost, my grammar-nazi Brinna DeeofSea, for her perfect beta work, it was more than necessary. Forever grateful, Brinna! Thanking also, you, my dear reader. For the trust and every review, no matter how big or small.**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Epilogue**

After that first acquisition, three more followed. One of them, following a suggestion from Hermione while reading his _Financial Times,_ would complement the one he took over at the gala, and Draco gave her the green light to merge both into a bigger company.

His trust in her judgement, adding his two cents of experience to it, performed miracles on her self-esteem. Working at Withers was nice, but with zero excitement as it was all numbers and deskwork. At Malfoy Corp, however, with the freedom and confidence he placed on her, it gave her again that little push to believe in herself and tackle anything.

They built a routine: Missy took the daycare duties upon herself, while Draco and Hermione worked, in a room specifically changed and decorated to fit its new purpose. Scorpius moved forward by sliding his booty wherever he wanted to go. The latest adventure was trying out to crawl on all fours, but it turned out to be, momentarily, a different beast. Hermione caught Draco a week ago, demonstrating to the baby how it went, with his son swinging back and forth, not grasping the concept of moving hand and knee at the same time. Draco on all fours crawling around? It made the family pictures album, all right.

He came to stand behind her, kissing her neck, both hands on her armrests, "How is it going?"

"I'm analysing both companies, assessing where the unnecessary services are and closing them down without sacking any employees. Both have talented people at work."

He agreed wholeheartedly, sitting at the edge of her desk while checking out her paperwork, "Talent is hard to find. We should keep that kind of wealth inside our corporation."

"Our corp, eh?"

"Cheeky this morning, are we?" He planted a loud kiss on her lips. "I have an idea. I read _The Prophet_ today…"

"Who's dating whom? Has someone cheated on his consort?"

"Hermione, I said _The Prophet_ , not _The Witch Weekly._ Wait, I'll fetch my copy." Seconds later he reappeared in her office, thank Merlin to whom invented apparating. Draco opened the newspaper to the right page and pointed obviously to a certain article. "What do you think?"

"What should I be reading?" Hermione decided to ignore the hint completely.

"Oh, woman, sometimes you just make me want to…" He tensed the fingers as claws but lost all intent with the wide grin he couldn't contain. "Mrs. Malfoy," he guided her face towards the right point, "What would you think if I would acquire this for Malfoy Corp?"

"The Chudley Cannons?"

"Yes." His face lighted like it was Christmas day. "They are experiencing mismanaging, and their value has dropped to rock bottom level. It's perfect. In business, you should always spread your assets."

"Investing in a loss-making sports team is something responsible and considered diversifying?" She knew already that it fell on deaf ears, "Smart decision." Draco pouted, and she ruffled through his tresses, "Draco, I have nought understanding about Quidditch, and you know it. If you think it's wise to do, please be my guest. I'm not stopping you, as if."

"I love you, Mrs Malfoy." Smacking a new peck on her lips, "If I inject the necessary amount of money into the team, to attract a decent trainer and players, this team will regain its grandeur." He faced her giddy, "Do you know what that means?"

Not something she expected to be amazing, but his enthusiasm was adorable, "No, tell me." Chin rested on her fists.

"Our own box! Our own, premium seats, all-season long! I can take Scorpius to every game we want, teach him all that there is to know about Quidditch, from the best spot in the stadium."

"Wow!" Her tone of voice showed how underwhelmed she was.

"I temporarily forgot to whom I was talking to." He crossed his arms over his chest, rose to his feet and headed to the door. "I wonder, if I spoke to Potter and your Weasel, would they react the same way?"

"They'd adopt you as their new best friend."

Draco dead-panned at her remark, "My all-time wish!"

-oOo-

In the months that followed, several things happened simultaneously.

Draco did purchase the Quidditch team, much to her friends' pleasure who overloaded him with suggestions for improvement. Surprisingly enough, Ron and Draco shared an equal love for the sport, and the Gryffindor helped the Slytherin reform the team from head to toe and results were already showing.

In return, Draco made sure his private box was big enough to accommodate his and her best friends at the same time.

Ron discussed tactical issues with Draco as all the women, Harry, and Blaise made themselves comfortable. The Cannons were playing against the Holyhead Harpies, a real test with their newest formation. "Let us hope Valmai Morgan is sick. Then, our team will have a decent chance at scoring some points." His hand grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Our seeker is better, but they have a solid defence. Thank Salazar, that our Weaslette here doesn't play anymore, or we would be majorly fucked up." Draco winked at Ginny, who stuck out her tongue in retaliation. "Weasel, I have a proposition for you."

Ron spoke with a full mouth, "Yes?"

"I like to be the owner of this team, but I don't have the time to manage it full time. I've misjudged the amount of work." Draco had spoken with Hermione about his idea earlier, and her answer had left him breathless and satisfied; leaving him wondering if he couldn't come up more often with such ideas. The reward was more than gratifying.

"Hmm."

"I'm searching for a full-time manager, someone I can trust to make the right decisions, and improve my investment, Weasel."

"And you want me to suggest you a few names?"

"No, I know a man, and I wonder if he would be interested. Ron."

"Hit me, who is the bloke?" Ron asked, shoving a new handful of popcorn into his mouth. Draco and Hermione exchanged a look, one so used to Ron's addiction to food, the other still adjusting to it. Harry followed the conversation carefully, already sensing the direction, barely believing his ears.

"You."

Ron choked, and Blaise hit on his back, probably with more power than needed. Even after all this time, the Slytherin couldn't help it. The ginger head rasped, "Me?"

"Unless you love your job at the Ministry so much that you can't leave it, of course. In that case, I could use some suggestions."

Harry shook his head, already smirking at Ron's clumsiness, "Malfoy, I mean Draco. You serious?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding? Thanks to your advice, my team is growing solidly. I know a thing or two about Quidditch, man, but not as much as you do. Like I said, I don't have the time, nor the need to occupy myself so intensely. I sold the idea of buying the team to Hermione as risk-spreading. With the right man on the spot…"

"I'm the right man! I'm your right man! Being an Auror is cool, but this is…"

"Come by Malfoy Corp. tomorrow. We can discuss details."

"I'm taking the job, I trust Hermione, and I know if you try to mess it up, you'll have to answer to her." Hermione chuckled behind Draco, shrugging her shoulders.

Reacting was impossible as the referee gave the start sign. Later that night, Ron was celebrating the Cannons' first victory and his upcoming job change.

-oOo-

Two weeks later, the family Withers - Black welcomed the birth of Phoenix and Lyra Withers.

Just when Draco had finally learned to accept his mother's pregnancy, he fell back into his previous habit, once he heard his mother was expecting twins. His shock, however, didn't last long as Hermione forced him to sleep on the couch until he stopped with his antics.

It took him precisely two days.

During the pregnancy, Narcissa leaned strongly on Hermione for advice and reassurance. It was during one of the check-ups, to which Hermione accompanied her mother-in-law because a last-minute rescheduled meeting forced Lewis to be absent, that Suzanna found a second presence. Until that point in the gestation it had been entirely hidden by the first baby.

The shock had been immense, and the poor witch forced her ob to check and recheck her finding. They were the first twins to be born in the Black, the Withers, and the Malfoy families. When it was more than confirmed, they had to keep Narcissa a day for observation. Her blood pressure levels had lowered to an alarming rate due to the stress.

The labour itself ran smoothly and pain-free, and the new mother was recovering from the event while watching her adult son hold his newborn sister with the same care as he used for his own son.

His Scorpio had turned one-year a few days earlier, biting straight into his birthday cake, covered with green frosting.

"Hello, Lyra. Nice to meet you, little sister, I'm your brother, Draco." He used his soft voice, melting Hermione's heart all over again. It was far too early, but she could see him speak this way to his own daughter, within a year or two. She enjoyed the bliss of holding Phoenix. Scorpius was now so much bigger and wilder that cuddling happened when he decided and not a moment earlier.

Luckily for the mother, her son loved to cuddle, especially in bed, inserting his little body between Mum and Daddy, and ruining Daddy's morning plans. Draco tried to use Missy as a warning, but his buzz got ruined each time the elf entered the room to tell him his son was on his way…

It forced them to be creative when the heat lighted up. Parenthood wasn't always fun.

Lewis took charge of employing two new house-elves to help with the care of the babies since Missy relocated to Draco and Hermione's new house, a property very close to Narcissa's home. The elf received a wage and new clothes, the condition for Hermione's agreement. The negotiations had been quite heated, mostly because Draco loved to rile her up, but they brought extra benefits. Hermione in negotiation mode was a sight to behold and a wildcat in bed.

The worry that Lyra and Phoenix were his brother and sister disappeared like snow in the sun. In its place grew a responsibility and an honour. He would be the best brother in the world. Or his name wouldn't be Draco Lucius Malfoy!

-oOo-

* **Draco** *

He spotted the beauty on the other side of the room as soon as she entered the room. Endless long legs, walked on green Louboutins as if she did nothing else than parade in those high heels for a living.

The cleavage of her green dress pushed her full bosom seductively into view, the teardrop at the centre didn't leave anything to the imagination. She drew the attention of several men, and before someone stole her from him, he approached her like a predator to its prey.

"Are you enjoying the party?"

She licked her lips and batting her eyelashes. "I'm slightly disappointed. I was expecting my husband, but he ditched me."

* **Hermione** *

She waited for his answer, biting her bottom lip.

"My wife promised me to show up, but I fear we have both been ditched. Can I have the pleasure of this dance?"

"The pleasure is all mine." Hand clasped in a stronger one, leading her to the heart of the dancing floor, turning the couple into the centre of the attention. _Chasing Cars_ filled the room, and the pair fell in pace, to their favourite song, even after all these years, today their second anniversary.

"Describe your wife to me."

"My wife? She's the most amazing creature on this planet. The best mother, the best partner a man can wish for. She's my anchor and the reason why I exist. She's beautiful too, brown eyes full of compassion and love, curls I love to hide my face in. Her body is my sanctuary. She gave me the miracle of life; our son is my priceless possession, and I hope one day to have a daughter with her, who inherits the smart brain of her mother." He swung her over the dancing floor. Once reunited, he commanded her, "Tell me about your husband."

"He's a total git. Loves to rile me up because, and I quote, _I turn into a wildcat in bed_. However, he respects me, and is the best father in the world, even if he keeps handing the harder tasks over to our freed house-elf. I had to negotiate with him, for tonight, you see? He didn't want me to show up at this party, dressed in his favourite gown. He's fierce and smart, with a nose for good business. Very good looking, his body is so attractive, muscled, tight bum, and he knows how to satisfy me thoroughly. Above all, a man that I love with heart and soul. He's my other half."

"Sounds like the perfect husband."

"Yes, much like your wife, by the sound of it.

"Yes, I worship her."

"I love him to the moon and back."

"Happy second anniversary, love."

"Happy second anniversary, my Draco."

He disapparated them straight into their bedroom at the penthouse, releasing her dress immediately upon arrival. She wore his favourite lingerie set, one he insisted she would wear under the garment. He peeled the gown off her body, teasingly slow, sucking her nipples through the lace, while his fingers played with her core over the knickers, driving her nuts from desire.

She tackled him into bed, vanishing his clothes with a whisk from her wand, and skipping foreplay for the sake of need. Hermione lowered her pussy over his rock-hard dick and rode it with abandon. He met her every thrust with a rise of his hips, using his core strength to up the pace; delighting in the sight of her jiggling breasts, the undergarment stuck under her mounds, as a green shadow. His thumb searched her clit behind the triangle of lace she still wore, Hermione had shoved the necessary aside before spearing his dick inside her walls.

His other hand roamed over her body, kneading the soft flesh of her breast, caressing her belly - not so tight anymore, but he didn't care. If it were up to him, it would be round again in no time with his next baby. He worshipped her.

Rising up to a seated position, he demanded her lips while rocking her hips against him and pressing circles on her engorged nub. She was close, her words incoherent, eyes closed, mouth slightly apart, moaning and mewling.

"Hermione, I can't hold it much longer." To bring her with him over the edge, a finger rubbed against her puckered hole, the feeling so erotic that she cried, grabbing his face and kissing him fiercely, while her pussy clenched around his erection and bringing him to the brim. He fell, jerking his hips erratically, consumed by fire.

"Oh, Draco! My god!"

"I'm your god, love."

"You are mine, Draco Lucius Malfoy. You belong to me and only me."

"I love you, Hermione."

The purring smile she gave him, stroked his ego thoroughly, "I love you, Draco."

Life was good. All you need is a little bit of green.

-The End-

* * *

 **A.N.: If you like, I have 2 other WIP's: Broken dragon wings (romance/mystery/thriller) and Searching for the perfect husband (marriage law/speed date/ humour).**

 **xxx**


End file.
